Fancy Meeting You Here
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: What do you get when you cross sexual frustration with conniving, jealous girls, and hot hormonal guys? High school that's what. So let's revisit the drama, shall we?
1. Winter Days

**_Yes, it's another story, but I've been wanting to write one about the Inu-gang in school and some of the one's I've read with this theme haven't been really good, so I'm hoping to remedy that. _**

**_The characters may seem to be a bit OOC, but I'm trying to keep them in character as much as I can. I hope you enjoy my attempt!_**

**

* * *

**

**Winter Days:**

Many of their days were spent wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fireplace, light conversation hanging in the air, and tender affections given to one another. Nothing could have disturbed the peace that they both felt while holding each other closely; it did not matter that it was not on a very intimate level, they were happy to just…be.

Three weeks they were together, and every day was something new for them. They made sure to spend time with each other every day for hours on end, it did not matter that they were doing nothing in particular as long as they were doing it together. There was nothing and no one that could separate them.

They met while their families were on a ski trip in Hakuba; it was the first time either had been there, and they met quite by accident.

The first week that they had been there the snow was falling so hard that they could do nothing but stay inside their cabins. It was not until the second week that the snow decided to let up enough so that vacationers throughout the resort could actually go outside without being covered immediately with the white powder.

Kagome's mother asked her in the early morning to take Souta, her little brother, to the small hills for him to ski. One week cramped up in a cabin with a restless young boy and an anxious teenage girl did numbers on Mrs. Higurashi's nerves. She promised Kagome a nice bowl of oden if she would only take Souta out of her hair for a while. Kagome was reluctant to do so, but eventually agreed to do it anyway, while her mom took the day to herself to relax and enjoy some alone time.

Kagome took Souta to the small slopes and was demonstrating to him how to turn on his skis when another person hit her shoulder coming down the hill. Kagome was caught off guard, and even though the person was not very big or going very fast, she was thrown to the ground with a thud and buried in two feet of powdery snow.

For a while Kagome just lay there starting up at the sky a little dazed at first, but then her vision cleared. The impact hurt a bit, but it was nothing too serious. However, when she looked up from her small crater, she swore she could see an angel. It made her rethink her existence.

"Am I dead?" Kagome asked a bit bewildered.

Then her angel started chuckling at her. Okay, she was not dead, but now she was highly embarrassed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had agreed to take his little sister Rin to the bunny slopes since Inuyasha refused to be seen with the "little brat". Rin started to cry, and although he would not let it show on the outside, it ate at Sesshoumaru every time Rin was upset. It was his duty as a big brother to keep Rin safe and happy, so Sesshoumaru quickly acquiesced to take her instead.

He had just made it to the small hills when he saw that someone else was there. He told a fussy Rin to wait her turn and then went over to lean against a tree. He watched as the girl down the hill tried teaching the boy with her to turn on his skis. He had to admit, that even from here he could tell she was quite nice looking; for a human anyway.

She had long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, and he could see that her eyes were a beautiful blue-silver color: quite unusual for one of Japanese heritage. He closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration; he did not need to be thinking about some silly girl right now while he was with Rin.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again and looked to where his little sister was only to find that she was not there anymore. A bit frantic, Sesshoumaru stood away from the tree and looked around to see if he could spot her. He heard a small surprised scream and looked in the direction of it, just in time to watch as Rin plowed into the girl that was at the bottom of the hill, sending her flying back into the snow with her feet in the air.

He cringed a little and then made his way quickly to the "accident" scene. When he came up to the girl lying in the snow he heard her sigh a little, so he looked into the human-shaped hole.

Sesshoumaru could not stop the chuckle that escaped him when he heard her ask if she was dead; hopefully Rin's little hit didn't cause too much brain damage.

From here Sesshoumaru saw that the girl was even more stunning close up. Her face held a nice rosy hue to her cheeks from the cold air, and it added to the innocence held in her features. He could only stare at her as he watched her eyes focus on him. He mentally shook himself out of his stupor when he realized he hadn't asked of her well-being.

Kagome focused her eyes on the person above her; she was trying her best to will herself to become invisible to escape her embarrassment. When she heard his deep baritone voice, she seemed to lose all train of thought.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, but this is my little sister's first time on skis, so she's not very good right now," came the voice deep of her mistaken angel.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. She just caught me off guard is all," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru took hold of her hand and helped her off the ground. To Kagome, he was even more beautiful face to face. He had long silver hair that was loose over his shoulder, and striking amber eyes. The magenta stripes on his cheeks looked wonderfully contrasted to the blue crescent moon on his forehead. When he grinned she could see the hint of fangs behind his lips; he was obviously a demon.

Kagome could do nothing but stare in awe at him; he was the utter most handsome person she had ever seen!

"I'm Sesshoumaru, and this is my little sister Rin," he said to her motioning to the little girl now hiding behind his legs.

"Uh, I-I'm Kagome and this is my little brother Souta," Kagome said absently pointing to Souta who was still trying to work his way over shakily to his sister on his skis.

"Please accept my apologies, and my sister's, for interrupting your lessons," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh! No, don't worry about it! I didn't realize that we were taking up the whole place, I'm sorry for not paying attention," Kagome countered.

The two kids had introduced themselves to each other and were now trying to build a snowman while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were busy swapping apologies. Kagome could not help the fact that every time she looked at him she grinned like an idiot; he just made her feel giddy like a love-struck schoolgirl.

"Would you like to go get some coffee or hot chocolate with me?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Once again, Kagome beamed. "That sounds great," she said dreamily. And then he did something that Kagome swore he would do more of…he smiled at her. Yes, she was hooked.

That was how their three week vacation was spent after that event. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were inseparable. Every day they did something together; skiing, snowboarding, throwing snowballs at each other. But Kagome never felt as good as she did when all they did was wrap themselves up in a blanket and sit in front of the fire together.

However, three weeks was just not a long time and all too soon it was time to leave the resort. For Kagome it was the hardest thing she ever had to do and on Sesshoumaru's part, it was not easy for him either; he had never met someone quite like Kagome. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and was not intimidated by him in the least.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going back to Okinawa; what happens if I never see you again?" an almost tearful Kagome said to him.

"You cannot think that way Kagome. The world is a smaller place than you realize," Sesshoumaru tried to reassure her.

"How can I not? I just spent three weeks with you, and those three weeks were the best three weeks of my life!" Kagome said wanting to cry. "It isn't fair! Why do we have to live so far apart?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. For once, he felt at a loss of words, so he let his actions speak for him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him bringing his lips to hers. He brought his hand behind her head to hold her there while he teased her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Her mouth felt great against his and he could feel a tingling sensation working its way up his spine.

She opened her mouth a little more and his slid his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his with hers. Their kiss became heated as he started to trail his hands down her arms and brushed his hands across her breasts, teasing her through her shirt.

Kagome moaned at the feeling and rubbed her hands over his back underneath his shirt. His skin felt hot beneath her fingers and she wanted nothing more than to feel his skin against hers. She almost gave in to her desires, but soon thought better of the situation. She gently pushed him away and both were panting from the amount of emotions rushing through their veins. She looked down to her feet and started to worry her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but if we do this now, it'll only hurt worse when I have to leave," she said apologetically.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes allowing himself to reign in his craving for the woman in front of him.

"Forgive me Kagome; it has been more difficult to control myself around you lately," he said still panting a little.

Kagome smiled at him, she knew for a fact that she would never again meet someone like him. He was genuine, not afraid to show her how he was feeling. She knew he gave her more privileges with his emotions than he gave most people and she accepted that with open arms.

She drew him in again for a slow kiss, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers; she wanted to remember this feeling. She ran her fingers over the markings on his face and then through his wonderfully soft, silky hair. He had his arms wrapped around her waist so he could keep her close to him. This would more than likely be the last time they would be able to hold each other like this and they wanted to savor the moment. They stayed in this position for a while, silently memorizing everything they could about each other.

When Kagome shivered from the cold a little it brought them back to reality and they reluctantly parted.

"I guess I should be going," she said quietly, still not releasing her hold on him.

He said nothing in return, but nodded in understanding. "Take care of yourself Kagome."

"I will. Please, Sesshoumaru…don't forget me."

"Of course not," he said, "How could I?"

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then turned away from him. She walked quietly through the snow back to her family's cabin, looking back only once to see him watching her as she left. She smiled, waved, and then ran the rest of the way back to her room, not even stopping to say hello to her mother or brother as she passed them.

Kagome flung herself on her bed and cried quietly in her pillow. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in three weeks? She thought it was, because it felt like her heart was breaking.

She had never before felt such emotions from another person. Not for the first time, she second guessed their decision of not giving each other their mailing information. He had told her in the beginning that he was not one to accommodate long distance relationships, and she had agreed. That realization made leaving him a little less difficult; it was better to have nothing at all if she could not have all of him.

Still, it did not stop the tears that were making their way down her face.

Kagome heard a light knock on her door; her mom no doubt would want to know what was wrong.

"Come in," she said softly.

"Hi dear, I saw you come in but you didn't say hello. Is everything okay?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes-well, no. I don't know mom," she said unsurely.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really…"

"Well dear, whatever it is, don't let it get you down. You still have a lot of winter vacation left and then school starts again. I'm sure that'll help you take your mind off of your troubles," her mother assured.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate you talking to me."

Her mom smiled and then left Kagome's room to finish packing. From her position on the bed, Kagome looked out of the window to see that it hard started lightly snowing. Her family would be leaving today to head back to Okinawa, and perhaps then Kagome could move on and continue her life like it was before she met Sesshoumaru.

Even with thoughts of returning to her normal life, she could not help but think that the life she had become so accustomed to before she and her family came to vacation here had ended.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stayed there, standing in the snow, even long after she was out of sight. He shook his head at himself; how did he fall so hard for someone so fast. It was definitely not like him to do so. He would never admit it aloud, but it tore him up inside to watch her walk away from him. Sesshoumaru had never had a long term relationship…ever. He was a man that could get any woman he wanted by just pointing at them, so why bother with dating?

However, something about that girl captured his attention, and he was almost reluctant to let it go. Sesshoumaru snarled at his thoughts; since when did he become do damned sentimental?

They both knew a long distance relationship between them would never work, so they promised not to give each other mailing information in hopes of keeping their time together short. That is all that this was; three fun weeks. Now it was time to return to their own separate lives and she would hopefully forget about him and move on.

So why did he feel so…bad?

"Come on asshole! It's freezing out here and dad wants to get going!" yelled Inuyasha from the doorway of the cabin.

"I am standing right here little brother, there is no need to shout," Sesshoumaru stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah well if you weren't spending all that time with that chick, you'd remember that we start school again soon and I for one have a lot of things to take care of."

"We have over two months left before the school session begins. What could a whelp such as you possible have to take care of that requires such urgency?"

Inuyasha huffed. "For your information, this will be the year that I will _finally_ get Kikyo to go out with me."

"She has turned you down numerous times before, what makes you believe she will so willingly agree to you this time?" Sesshoumaru asked still looking in the direction Kagome had left.

"Cause this year dad's getting me a car!" declared Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at this. Inuyasha really was dense sometimes.

"So Sesshoumaru, who was that girl anyway you were hanging out with?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is no one of consequence," Sesshoumaru said trying to steer his brother away from this line of questioning. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha did not get this.

"Why didn't you ever bring her over, I'm sure mom and dad would have been happy to see that you had a love interest. Between you and me, I think they were starting to worry about the gender of your choice of…companion," Inuyasha said almost laughing.

Sesshoumaru decided to say nothing; it was not like he was interested in the conversation to begin with. Inuyasha was now laughing so hard he fell over in the snow. Under any other circumstance, Sesshoumaru would have loved to watch his brother struggle to get up from the snow; he would even be the one to pelt him with snowballs.

But with everything that had happened between he and Kagome, Sesshoumaru instead turned and walked back to the cabin that his family was occupying. He was intent on letting all thoughts of Kagome settle in the back of his mind so that he could regain some semblance of his normal life.

The girl made him soft, he concluded. The stoic iciness that everyone had come to fear and expect from him was his way of protecting himself and he allowed the mask to drop too easily around her. Well no more. Starting now, he was going to be sure to keep a tight reign on his emotions. It hurt too much to watch Kagome leave him, and he vowed to never have to go through that again.

Inuyasha ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru; it was not like his older brother to just give up a chance to embarrass the hell out of him. Something had to be wrong.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! What's your problem? Did you and that girl have a fight or something?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up to him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no, we did not have a fight," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"So what's up then? How come you didn't take the bait to start a snowball fight, you love those!"

"Inuyasha, don't you have someone else you can bother?" Sesshoumaru said exasperated.

"Yeah, but you're more fun to bug. Anyways, don't let that girl get to you, there are plenty of them around; even more when school starts," said Inuyasha.

"What would make you think I would even consider touching those at school?"

"Geeze, lighten up would ya? We're leaving in a few minutes, so try and spend the rest of it in a good mood," Inuyasha told him as he walked to his own room to pack.

Now that he was alone, Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose where he felt the stirrings of a headache. The school session was starting, and somehow he felt that his problems were only beginning.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as always, constructive critisism is welcomed. Thank you for reading!_**

* * *


	2. So it begins

_**You guys are too smart for me! I was going to ask if there was a resemblance to any particular movie at the end of this chapter, but you all beat me to the punch! Of course, my influence for this fic is from the musical: Grease. As you will see though, there will be some MAJOR differences, but there will be SOME similarities to it.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and thank you for putting up with my cliché-ness with this story!**_

* * *

Kagome watched as the people around her talked and laughed at each other; she really did not want to be here. 

Three weeks ago her mother got a phone call informing her that their grandfather who lived in Tokyo at one of the local shrines had had a small accident and could not afford a caretaker. Being the wonderful woman that she is, her mother had insisted that they move in with him in order to take care of him and the family shrine.

Kagome was _not_ a happy camper.

It wasn't that she did not love her grandfather; it was just the thought of leaving behind her friend that had her hating the move. She was comfortable there; she loved her friends, tolerated her teachers, and was all in all content with her life…mostly.

Kagome sighed aloud and returned herself to the task at hand; and that was finding the school office to get her class schedule.

She pushed her way through the crowd and was the jostled by someone shoving past her. With an 'oomph!' Kagome steadied herself as the person turned back to apologies.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to push you," the girl said to Kagome.

"Oh, it's okay, I was doing the same thing to other people," Kagome replied with a tiny smile. "Um, could you tell me where the office is; I'm new here so I don't really know my way around."

The girl smiled at her and nodded. "Sure thing. I'm Sango by the way!"

"I'm Kagome," she replied as she shook Sango's hand.

She followed closely behind Sango as she made her way through the crowd of people. They passed through the courtyard of the school which housed a few tables, some trees, and a patch of grass. There was nothing special about the school and she felt her ire grow when she continued to notice so many unfamiliar faces.

A few more pushes and shoves later, Sango and Kagome made it to the attendance office. They walked through the door and immediately it was quite; away from all the noise of the busy hallways.

Kagome felt immensely better when she could no longer hear the other students chatting and laughing. She walked over to the desk and patiently waited for the old woman behind the desk to notice her. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around.

"Hey, are you going to be okay now? I have to get to my locker before the bell rings," said Sango.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you so much for helping me; you don't know how much I appreciate it."

"It was no problem. Hey, why don't you try and find me at lunch, I'll wait here by the office door for you and I can give you a tour around," Sango suggested.

Kagome gave her first genuine smile that she'd had since she moved here. "I would like that, thanks again."

Sango nodded and then left the office in a hurry to beat the crowd to the lockers. Kagome turned back around and started a bit when she saw that the old woman was looking straight at her.

"What can I help you with?" the old woman asked.

"Um, I'm a new student and I needed to get my schedule," Kagome told her.

The old woman turned around in her chair to dig in a filing cabinet behind her. "Name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

The old woman nodded and continued digging through the files. Kagome absently tapped her fingers on the desk while she waited and looked around the office uninterestedly. The old woman turned back around after a couple minutes and dropped a folder on the desk in front of her.

"I'll need you to fill out some paperwork and then I'll need you to take a picture for your student identification card," the woman said as she handed Kagome a clipboard and a pen.

Kagome took said offerings and sat down in a chair against the wall. She began to fill out the mundane paperwork when the door opened to the office. A guy with long black hair that was up in a ponytail walked in. He went straight for the desk with the old woman, and did not bother keeping his voice low in the otherwise quiet office.

"Kaede I have a problem!" the guy shouted.

The old woman sighed audibly and shook her head, all the while with a small smile on her face.

"What is it this year Kouga? Not enough electives and too many academics?" Kaede asked.

The guy named Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and huffed before he answered.

"No, it's not that. Miroku took my lunch and threw it in the trashcan. He said it smelled as if I left it there over winter break and that it wasn't edible even for me. Kaede, you know I can eat just about anything!"

Kaede laughed at Kouga, and Kagome could not help the small giggle that escaped her. Kouga, who had obviously just noticed that there was someone else in the office, turned around quickly upon hearing her giggle to see where it came from. He looked surprised at first but then his face took on a playful gleam.

"And who might you be?" he asked while plopping down in a chair besides Kagome. "You must be new, cause I would have noticed you around here before."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled politely. "Yes I'm new here. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said as she stuck out her hand to shake his.

He took her hand gently and shook back. He then flashed her with a wide, cocky grin, baring all of his sharp looking teeth.

'_Demon,'_ Kagome thought absently. She had been meeting quite a few of them since she moved here.

"Kagome, if you're not doing anything later, why don't you come have lunch with me and my friends. It must be hard being the new kid, so we could show you the ropes."

Kagome gave him a polite smile. "Thank you for the offer Kouga, but I'm already having lunch with someone today. Perhaps some other time?"

"Sure thing. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to find me," Kouga said as he stood. "Until then, I'll be seeing you around."

Kagome watched him leave, completely forgetting the reason he was even in the office in the first place. She shook her head at him; she could only hope that not every man in this school was as forward as he was. She finished filling out her forms and handed them to the woman behind the desk she now knew as Kaede.

"Alright child, here's your schedule now all you need if your picture," Kaede said to her.

Kagome nodded and headed in the direction Kaede had pointed her in. A couple minutes, and some fake model posing, later she had her identification card. Kaede gave her a map of the school and told her to be on her way.

Kagome reluctantly left the quiet confines of the attendance office in order to search out her locker and her first class. She studied her schedule as she walked; nothing new and exciting on the agenda. She almost cursed when she bumped into someone from behind, but refrained. When she looked up to apologize she was met with a pair of amber eyes and she froze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," she said still staring.

"Yeah well next time watch where you're goin'," the boy said.

Kagome looked the guy over; he looked so much like Sesshoumaru except for a couple of differences, for one those ears on the top of his head-how cute. Another thing was that he was lacking markings on his face like Sesshoumaru's; maybe she was just grasping for straws when she thought he looked like him.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head breaking her trance. "Nothing, I'm sorry, um well…sorry," she said as she continued on her way.

"Hey Inuyasha!" someone called out.

"Yeah, what do you want Kouga?" said the boy Kagome ran in to.

"Ah nothin', just thinking that this year is going to be great!" Kouga shouted.

"Oh? And why's that?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Cause there are some great looking women here this year and I plan on getting my hands on one of them," Kouga said arrogantly.

"Kouga the only thing you're gonna get your hands on this year is a restraining order. Just keep your paws off Kikyo. This year I know she'll agree to go out with me," Inuyasha said with his head held high.

Kouga looked at him disbelievingly. Kikyo had turned him down too many times to count but he still went after her. He must really be a glutton for punishment.

"Pff, I'm not the one you should be telling this to, you know how Miroku is at the beginning of the year, he always thinks he works on a clean slate," Kouga informed him. "Whoever the unlucky girl is that gets stuck with him is gonna have her hands full."

"That's what she said," came another voice from close by.

"Miroku you pervert, that's not what I meant!" Kouga defended himself as he turned to face his friend.

"Why gentlemen, I did not know I was such an interesting topic of conversation," Miroku teased them.

"What's with the handprint?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Oh this? Well, I ran into Sango on the way here. She's still as feisty as ever; man I love that woman," said Miroku with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other with matching expressions of confusion mixed with a small mount of disgust. Their friend definitely had some issues.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat from behind.

The three boys turned to face who made the noise and came face to face with a not-so-happy Kaede.

"Shouldn't you boys be in class? The bell rang no less than five minutes ago," Kaede told them with a look in her eyes that meant trouble.

"Yes Kaede," came their collective reply; yet no one made a move to leave.

"Well? Would you boys like detention on your first day on class?" Kaede asked.

"No Kaede," they all said again. Still no one left.

Kaede narrowed her eyes at them; so they wanted to be that way, did they? "Move it!" she said in a raised voice.

They boys scattered like cockroaches and it took all of her effort for Kaede not to laugh at them. She shook her head and returned to the attendance office for morning announcements. She sat down at her desk and switched on the microphone and began to read from her notes.

"Welcome back students to another year here at Tokyo High, and welcome to the new students, we hope you enjoy your time here as well. The first announcement I have is that this Saturday the Jiujutsu club will be holding a barbeque in order to raise funds for new uniforms. There will be dancing and food, so come out and support their cause.

For a very exciting announcement: this year, our school has been chosen to host the high school decathlon; it is indeed an honor and privilege to be asked to do so and since it is a news covered event, it will give the city a chance to see what wonderful students we have here at Tokyo High. I, as well as all of the administration here, expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Take care and enjoy your day!"

* * *

Four hours later, and after three awful classes full going over syllabi and rules, Kagome made her way back to her locker to put her stuff away so that she could meet Sango for lunch. Like promised, Sango was waiting for her near the attendance office and Kagome could not have been happier to see a friendly face. 

"Hi Sango!" Kagome called out to her.

Sango looked up from studying her schedule and smiled. "Hey, how's your first day going?"

"As good as to be expected; I don't understand why they make you stand up in front of everyone and tell them who you are. It's like giving everyone another excuse to stare at you and receive even more unwanted attention."

"It's harmless; they do that in hopes of someone taking pity on you for being the new kid so they will try and make friends," Sango placated. "Are you ready for the tour or would you like to eat first?"

"The tour would be nice; I'm not feeling all that hungry at the moment. Nerves I guess," Kagome told her.

Sango nodded and they began their tour of the school. It was a typical, everyday high school that seemed to have way too many students per teacher. She was shown where the library was, the gym, where the rest of her classes were, and the cafeteria.

"Those are the main places you'll need to know; otherwise you could probably just ask someone and they'll point you in the right direction," Sango explained. "Have you thought about doing any extracurricular activities? They have a really good archery program here; the volleyball team is pretty good too."

"I'll think about it; I guess it would be a good way to meet some people," Kagome said as they continued walking.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine. They usually hang out at the tables near the trees in the courtyard. Would you like to meet them?" Sango asked.

"Sure, I could use some more friendly faces," Kagome agreed and the two of them walked to the courtyard.

* * *

"Hey Ayame, when did you get back?" asked a girl with striking red eyes and black hair. 

The girl Ayame, who had fiery red hair and green eyes looked up from her lunch to answer her friend.

"Hey Kagura, I just got back three days ago. Grandpa hasn't been feeling well, so I stayed with him most of the winter break. Did you have a nice break?"

Kagura shrugged. "It was nothing special, I just wish I didn't have to come back to this place."

"Well, it's only for one more year. Besides, at least we have some nice-looking guys to keep us entertained," Ayame smirked. She gave her friend a sly smile and then added, "Did you get a look at Sesshoumaru; he's looking as good as ever."

"Yeah well I can keep looking, it's not going to happen and you know it," Kagura said dejectedly. "Taisho is not the type of guy who would consider dating anyone; he's too cold, as hot as he may look."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Ayame attempted to make Kagura feel better.

"Hi girls!" Sango called out.

"Hey Sango," Ayame spoke, "how've you been?"

"Doing great as always," Sango answered. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine; this is Kagome, she just moved here from Okinawa."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Kagome," Kagura greeted half-heartedly. She looked the girl over once. She seemed nice enough, maybe a bit too shy for her likings, but if Sango liked her then she'd give her a shot.

"Hi Kagome, it's so great to meet new students!" Ayame said cheerfully. "Are you going to the barbeque this weekend? It should be fun!"

Kagome looked at the girls sitting before her and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I guess I could go."

"You should come Kagome," Sango said to her. "It'll be a chance to show you more of what Tokyo High is like. We can all go to my house afterwards and hang out."

Kagome smiled at her new friend; maybe it would not be so bad here having Sango around.

"Alright I'll go," Kagome relented. It earned her a couple smiles and a very happy Sango.

"Hello girls, who's the new one?"

The occupants of the table turned to look at the girl standing behind Kagome. At first they're eyes all shifted back and forth between the two; they looked so much alike! Finally it was Kagura who answered.

"Kikyo, this is Kagome. She's new in town."

"It's nice to meet you Kagome," Kikyo said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kagome watched as Kikyo sat next to her. She seemed very nice and calm; it was quite a change from the rest of the people that she had met.

Kikyo turned to Kagome and offered her a small smile. "I know how it is to be the new student. Why don't you come to volleyball tryouts with Sango and I?"

Kagome turned to Sango and Sango shrugged. "Why not Kagome; you might like it."

"Okay, that's sounds great," Kagome agreed.

While Kikyo and Kagome talked about the tryouts, Sango leaned over to whisper to Kagura and Ayame.

"So what do you guys think of her? She's nice, ne?" Sango asked.

"I like her!" Ayame said quickly. "I think she'll get along great here!"

Sango looked at Kagura who shrugged. "She seems okay."

"Would either of you mind if she hung out with us?" questioned Sango.

Ayame jumped in quickly with an 'I don't mind' and Kagura once again gave a non-committed shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes Kagura," Sango said as she leaned back to join in the conversation Kagome and Kikyo were having.

Kagura looked at the girl with emotionless eyes. This girl, Kagome, just seemed so…pure. Odd.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading; the next chapter should be a bit more exciting. I would love to hear thoughts on what you think is going to happen, just keep in mind that this story WILL differentiate from the movie Grease. Hope you like it so far!_**

* * *


	3. The Plot Thickens

**_Hello again; here another chapter for your reading pleasures :) I would like to thank all who have reviewed so far, so bear with me:_**

**_Black Smurf- I'm glad my story makes you wanting more, that means I'm doing my job well. Thank you!_**

**_Dragoness Fohama-Yay cliche-ness, I'm glad you like it though. I'm not sure there will be a sequal yet; I haven't seen the 2nd or 3rd movie of Grease :P_**

**_lunarcat12- The story gets happier; I promise. Inuyasha definitely know how to ruin a moment; I agree. I love writing scenes for the guys; my inspiration is from some of my friends in high school sighs those were the days. Sesshoumaru and Kagome should be meeting VERY soon; but all won't be pleasant._**

**_MysteryCherryBlossom- Thank you for the enthusiasm!_**

**_Inuyasha-Babe- Thank you for the compliment; I'll try and keep the updates regular_**

**_KnockKnock313- Thank you very much for the encouragement! I'll try and sate your appetite for stories as much as I can :)_**

**_Most Unlikely Angel- Always a pleasure to read your reviews! I hope my high school story is doing okay, I really don't want it to turn out the some others I've read. I don't think anyone should have to sacrifice good writing for an overly-used story line._**

**_Pearlless- Thank you for the best wishes; I'll need them to keep this story together!_**

****

**_Thank you everyone; your reviews keep me going! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The girls sat around the table, talking small menial conversations. Kagome found herself drawn to this group of friends; they had accepted her into their group without much fuss, and were now talking to her as if they'd known her their entire lives when it had only been a few minutes.

"So Kagome, you're from Okinawa?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I moved here with my mother and younger brother because my grandpa needed help."

The girls were all listening now to Kagome while she explained her story. They only had a little longer left until they had to return to their classes so Sango thought to change the subject to something fun.

"So," Sango began, "What did everyone do over winter break? I went to visit my aunt in Hokkaido and she took me shopping; not the most eventful break, but it was fun."

"Well, as you know, I went to visit my grandfather," Ayame spoke up. "We didn't do much, he was sick most of the time, but he's a lot better now."

The girls all nodded at each story. Kagura was next to share. "I got a part time job at one of the local restaurants; I saved a decent amount of money in efforts to get a car; I'm only a couple thousand short," she said with a slight laugh.

Kikyo smiled when she decided it was her turn. "I spent my break with my sister. She and I took long drives around Japan and stayed in various towns. It was very entertaining; you don't realize how much we don't see until we see it."

"What about you Kagome?" Ayame asked their new friend who had been really quiet. "What did you do over winter break; or did you have a winter break?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes I had a winter break. I went on a ski tip with my mom and younger brother to Hakuba."

The other girls stared at her. "And?" they all said at once.

Kagome looked up at them from staring at the table. She blushed once again before she continued. "Well, I sort of met someone there; he was on a ski trip too with his family."

"See this is the kind of thing that's supposed to happen on school breaks!" Sango cried out. "So tell us what he was like! How did you two meet?"

"That's a funny story actually. I was teaching my little brother how to ski and his little sister skied down the hill and ran straight into me. I fell into the snow and when I looked up he was standing over me. He was so…beautiful; I thought he may have been an angel."

The girls gave a collective sigh. "Then what happened?" Kikyo asked anxiously.

Kagome smiled at the anticipation radiating off of her new friends. "Well, we spent the rest of our time there together doing nothing in particular; three weeks. He was so sweet to me; he was always bringing me hot tea or coffee, and we liked to wrap up in a blanket in front of the fire together…" she trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh and the way he kissed; I swear if I died today I would die a happy person."

"Wow…he sounds nice; I wish the guys around here were like that," Sango said wistfully. "So what happened? Where is he now?"

Kagome's smile dropped a bit. "Well, I went back to Okinawa and all he told me was that he did not live anywhere near there. We didn't exchange addresses because we both felt a long distance relationship would never work out. So…I don't know where he is."

Kagura rolled her eyes at the now tender moment. "Eh, don't worry about it Kagome, no one is that special to have you pine away for him. I say you move on and get on with your life."

Kagome gave her a smile. "Yeah I know, thanks Kagura; I guess I have been sort of hung up on him."

"So…" Ayame started. "Did you guys, um, you know…DO anything else?"

The girls around her gave her an incredulous look. What happened to their sweet innocent Ayame?

"Ayame!" Kikyo shouted. "That's none of your business. You should apologize to Kagome for that."

Ayame slumped her shoulders. "Sorry Kagome."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ayame," Kagome quickly mended. Ayame quickly perked up and Kikyo looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening before she whispered to Kagome.

"So did you?"

"No! I mean…we kinda _wanted _to, but when I told him that it would just make it harder for us to leave each other, he agreed with my decision and didn't pressure me into anything. All he said was that it was hard to control himself around me," Kagome said with a smile.

"You spend what-three weeks with him and he didn't touch you?" Kagura asked disbelievingly. At Kagome's nod she added, "He sounds like a creep."

"Well I think he sounds amazing; I wish we could meet him," Sango said to them.

Ayame rapidly nodded her head in agreement.

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break so the girls reluctantly got up to go to class. Kagome and Sango said a quick good-bye to the other girls and went their separate way.

"What class do you have now Ayame?" Kikyo asked the redhead.

"I have gym; good thing too, I get to work off what I ate for lunch," Ayame replied with a grin. "What about you?"

Kikyo looked at her schedule. "I have art history; the vibrant works of Sengoku Jidai."

The two of them looked over expectantly at Kagura. She in turn rolled her eyes and took out her schedule card as well.

"I have economics; maybe I'll get lucky and see Sesshoumaru there, ne?" Kagura said.

The girls smiled and shook their heads; Kagura was indeed a handful.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose; he hated being back here again. All the students here acted as if they hadn't a care in the world and therefore thought is was okay to act like complete morons. His brother and his small group of friends included.

"Come on Sesshoumaru! Dad hasn't got me the car yet so you're our only ride!" Inuyasha whined.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," Miroku quietly interjected.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Alright," he said wearily, "what do you want for this?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and smirked evilly. Oh the things he could get his brother to do. This may be worth considering.

"I will think on it and give you my answer tomorrow; no sooner, so don't ask me again until then," Sesshoumaru said as he walked off.

Inuyasha grew pale. If Sesshoumaru was going to take a day to think about it, he did not want to know what he was going to ask for in return. Kouga reached up and smacked Inuyasha on the back.

"Good going mutt, we may just get a ride to the barbeque this weekend!" he said joyfully.

Inuyasha frowned. "Guys, Sesshoumaru hasn't been acting himself lately. He's been in a bad mood-"

"Your brother is always in a bad mood," Miroku interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's been even worse lately. Ever since we got back from our ski trip over break he's been like this. I think that girl did something to him."

"Girl?" Kouga and Miroku asked simultaneously.

Miroku tried to hide his mirth, but was losing the battle. He placed a fist in front of his mouth to keep from laughing outright. "Don't tell me your icicle of a brother actually got with a woman? I've never even known him to have interest in females before!"

"Yeah, apparently he met some chick while he was out skiing. I never got to meet her, but they spent a lot of time together there," Inuyasha explained.

"She probably put out," Kouga said with a shrug, "that's the only reason I could see your brother letting some girl hang all over him."

"I dunno; he's just never struck me as the type to let a chic get to him like this. He walks around all day like someone just kicked his puppy…no pun intended," Inuyasha said. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about him anymore; someone change the subject."

"Did you guys see that new chick at the attendance office; man she is HOT," Kouga exclaimed. "Give her some time and she will be all over me."

"The only things coming near you are the flies," Miroku joked. It earned him a punch in the shoulder from an offended Kouga. "Ow."

"You guys are idiots," Inuyasha said giving them a bothered look.

"You're no better than me Miroku or even you for that matter Inuyasha," Kouga said as he pointed to them. "You have a girl that keeps kickin' your ass for touching her," he said as he motioned to Miroku, "And you can't even get your woman to go out with you!" he added motioning to Inuyasha.

"You are all nimrods in my eyes," another voice sounded from in front of them. They looked ahead to see another one of their friends (actually more of an acquaintance), Naraku, coming their way.

"What's goin' on Naraku, the day's half over, where ya been?" Kouga asked him.

"Here and there; I have a lot to do before this weekend's barbeque, the team has been hounding me to get new mats as well," he said with no small amount of exasperation.

"Well if you could get your sorry excuse for a Jujitsu team to actually win a tournament, the school may be more apt to buy stuff for you," Inuyasha said sharply.

As much as Naraku wanted to beat him for saying such, the truth hurt. The team hadn't won a competition in three years; it was disgraceful.

The bell rang effectively ending the break that they all wished lasted longer. With a sigh, they headed to their classes.

"How long before our next break?" Kouga asked Miroku.

"Fifty-six…" Miroku sighed.

"Fifty-six?!"

Miroku nodded his head. "I'm counting."

* * *

Kagome walked out of her last class dragging her backpack behind her. She had promised Sango that she would meet her and the other girls after school in front of the gym so that they could all go to try-outs together, so she directed herself thusly.

When the girls had all changed into workout clothes they headed out of the locker room.

"So what other sports do they offer here?" Kagome asked. "I'm just asking because I'm not all that great at volleyball."

"Well," Sango started, "there's swim, track, fencing, Jujitsu, softball, and baseball."

"Jujitsu?" Kagome asked as her head snapped up.

"Yeah," Sango said with a raised eyebrow. "You know Jujitsu?"

"Well, um, yeah. My mother insisted that I take classes when we moved to Okinawa; you know, all those military men around. She wanted to make sure I could defend myself incase any of them decided to get fresh."

Kagura laughed at Kagome's choice of words. "Fresh? What are you twelve?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kagura. "Whatever. If you guys don't mind, I'd really like to go try out for the Jujitsu team."

"Sure Kagome," Ayame spoke up. "Whatever's gonna make you happy here, you should do it."

"Thanks girls; would you mind meeting me after tryouts? I'm still not too familiar with my way around and could use a tour guide around the area," pleaded Kagome.

They all agreed and left for their tryouts.

Kagome walked down the hallway to the dojo and opened the screen. There were about ten people occupying the room and were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. The man standing in the middle of the group looked up at her and then ten heads were staring in her direction.

"Volleyball tryouts are down the hall in the gym," Naraku said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips. "That would be helpful if I was looking for them," she spat.

"Am I to assume you are here for Jujitsu?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Kagome said on the border line of angry.

Naraku eyed the girl with scrutiny. After a moment he shrugged, "Take a seat then," he said as he motioned to an empty spot in the circle.

Kagome did as she was told and then looked at him expectantly. Naraku, as well as the other guys in the class, looked at her. It had been a while since they had a girl on the team; it should be interesting.

"Alright men…and lady, this year we are doing things a little differently. Since our instructor has effectively quit, I will be in charge until we get another one, which shouldn't be too much longer. Until then, I expect your respect, and in turn I will give you mine. Any questions so far?" Naraku asked as he eyed the group.

When no questions were forthcoming he continued. "We will be holding trials for the next couple of days; this will be your tryout. From the numbers here, I don't believe any will not be on the team; just don't get too cocky. Now-we will team up in pairs to begin; everyone find someone or I will choose for you."

The group got to their feet and paired up. There was an even number, but since no one was willing to partner with a girl, Kagome was left to pair up with Naraku.

The each got into a line and awaited their next instructions.

"Pair by pair you will each spare; nothing too rough, we want to last until competitions. I just want to see what skill level you are each at. You two," Naraku pointed to the first pair, "you will go first."

And so went the pattern for the other four pairs. When it came time for her turn, Kagome was a bit nervous. All eyes were going to be watching her carefully, no doubt faulting her every move.

Kagome stepped up to Naraku and bowed, never taking her eyes off of him. He bowed in return and then stood up again. "Begin," he said.

Naraku wasted no time in rushing Kagome; if he were to be quite honest with himself, he did not expect much out of this small woman before him. He came at her fast and she rolled backwards while grabbing his wrists and then threw him over her. She got back up on her feet fast and once again got into a defense position.

Naraku stayed on the ground only for a moment before he was on his feet once more. He circled slowly taking in her stance and noticed that her eyes never left his. He moved his eyes to the right and noticed that she very minutely shifted herself, expectant of a move to the right. Naraku went left instead and grabbed her waste from behind in an attempt to bring her down.

Kagome chastised herself for her lapse, but swiftly thought to remedy the situation. When Naraku grabbed her from behind, she quickly bent over and grabbed his ankles and pulled, knocking him to the ground once again.

Yet again, Naraku found himself on the floor. He jumped up again and moved to kick her. Kagome caught his ankle and turned her body before quickly sweeping his only other leg out from under him, causing him to crash to the ground face first.

From the ground Naraku gazed at the floor. Perhaps she was a bit better than he thought.

"Enough," he said. He got up to his feet and bowed to her, and she did so back.

"You've done quite well; I think you'll do nicely on the team. All of you have done well. We meet again tomorrow; same time, same place. You are dismissed."

The all bowed to him and then left the room. Kagome got a few pats on the back and a couple of 'well done's' as she walked back to the locker room. She felt extremely proud of herself as she changed and waited for her friends. She was the only girl on the team and now she had earned the respect of her teammates; and on her first day there!

Kagome waited outside for only a few minutes before her new friends found her.

"How'd it go?" Sango asked Kagome.

"It went great; I made the team!" Kagome shouted.

They all congratulated her as they began walking towards town.

"Well, no you don't have to worry about the boys here getting fresh with you," Kagura teased.

"Hey she might need someone to do so in order to get her mind off of her break fling," Ayame acknowledged.

"Hey Kagome, what was the name of your 'angel' anyway?" Kikyo asked.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Taisho," Kagome said nonchalantly.

The girls all froze in their tracks. Did they just hear her right? Sesshoumaru Taisho?!

Kagura clenched her jaw; there could not be many Sesshoumaru Taisho's. She took a couple of breathes to calm herself. Ayame and Kikyo looked wearily at her, this could not be good.

"Well," Kagura said, "I think after all you've told us he sounds just wonderful. Who knows, maybe if you wish really hard he might just show up one day; someplace unexpected. If you'll excuse me, I really must be getting home. Ayame, Kikyo, would you mind coming with me?"

The other girls nodded dumbly and said absent good-byes to Sango and Kagome.

"Do you really think that could happen Sango; that I may meet up with him again? I'm not usually one to believe in things like serendipity," Kagome told her.

Sango shifted a bit uneasily; should she tell her? "Sure…any-anything's possible. Come on, I'll by you a burger."

Kagome nodded and the two went on their way. One completely oblivious and the other completely confused.

* * *

**_Yay! Another chapter down! Anyone want to venture a guess at what will happen next? You may be surprised..._**

* * *


	4. The Surprise

**_Hello again readers! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. Just to reiterate, my fic WILL differ from the movie Grease, as you will soon see. I just don't want people to be disappointed when it doesn't follow the story as expected._**

**_With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

The first week in her new home and in her new school had gone by without much of a hitch. The Jujitsu team had welcomed her now with open arms after seeing her lay-out their temporary instructor during tryouts. Kagome had made several new friends, although lately they had been whispering more and more amongst themselves. No matter, they still included her in all of their get-togethers and talked with her on a regular basis, so she was not too concerned about it. 

Tonight however, she was extremely nervous. The barbeque that the Jujitsu team had coordinated to raise money for new uniforms was tonight, so she would have to be in front of a lot of people wearing the ratty uniforms of last year's team. Honestly, they could have at least given her one that she wasn't swimming in.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she saw the sleeve of the uniform once again fall over her hand. She had fixed her make-up so as to give herself some sort of feminine quality for tonight. She may have been the only girl on the team, but that did not mean that she was going to look like them.

"Kagome, your friend Sango is here to walk you to the barbeque!" her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Kagome called back.

She gave herself one last look before she grabbed her bag full of clothes to change into once she got to Sango's house. The girls had been planning on staying there for the weekend, just to get away from thinking about school work.

Kagome greeted Sango downstairs and said her good-bye's to her family before leaving for school.

"Sheesh, it's bad enough we have to be at school during the week, and now we have to go there on the weekend," Sango complained. "Couldn't the Jujitsu team think of a better place to hold their fundraiser?"

Kagome merely shrugged and gave a half-hearted smile. It definitely was not her idea to hold it at the school grounds. It was only for a couple of hours, so it shouldn't hurt any; she just hoped they got a good turnout so she would not have to wear this oversized uniform again.

The two girls walked the short distance to school while sharing life stories along the way. Upon reaching the school they noticed that there was a fairly big crowd already assembled on the grass area and the barbeque was already well under way. Sango and Kagome went in search of their other friends so that they could all get a bite to eat and sit and talk together.

They found the other girls a short distance away from where the school's cheerleaders were performing a mediocre dance in order to try and rouse the crowd. Kagura was busy making faces to the girls in the front of the chorus line and Ayame and Kikyo were doing their best to keep their laughter to a minimum without much success.

Kagome shook her head at them. "That's not very nice, they're doing the best they can," she lightly berated them.

The girls all shrugged their shoulders and went to find a seat. Many people had now shown up for the event and the tiki torches were lit around the area to give off nice lighting. The girls all observed as Kaede, the attendance office worker, approached the makeshift stage to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kaede began. "Tonight I would like to welcome you to the first annual Jujitsu barbeque. Donations will be accepted all night near the entrance so please help support the team in getting new uniforms and equipment. Now I would like to hand the microphone over to Naraku, the temporary team instructor who put all of this together. Please give him a big hand."

Everyone applauded as Naraku took to the stage. "Thank you Kaede. Thank you to every one of you for being here tonight, on behalf of the Jujitsu team and myself, I humbly thank you. Our team has been practicing hard for the upcoming decathlon and we have some promising new talent this year. Please enjoy the food and the company and do not forget to make your way to the donation table."

The crowd cheered and went back to eating and enjoying the music that was now playing. The group of girls stood up and Sango immediately went to Kagome to straighten out her hair.

Kagome laughed at her friend and batted her hand away.

"What are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh nothing, just trying to fix your hair a little," Sango replied back. She then tugged down on Kagome's uniform jacket to fix it, and then re-tied her belt.

"Sango, I know the uniform looks bad, but there's not much I, or even you, can do about it," Kagome told her friend.

"Kagome," Kagura called. "Come with us, we'd like to show you something."

Kagome gave her new friends a slightly skeptical look but nodded and proceeded to follow them through the crowd.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked on in slight amusement as Miroku and Kouga did their best impressions of the cheerleader's dance. 

"Inuyasha, why is it that you and your friends decided to seek me out and bother me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Just because he was their ride here, did not mean that he wanted to be anywhere near them.

"Oh lighten up and try and have a good time. At least try and make the best out of being here," Inuyasha told his brother.

"I was doing fine by myself; I did not need you and your friends to keep me company," Sesshoumaru continued.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey guys look! Here come the girls!" Inuyasha pointed out.

Upon seeing Kagura, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the group in hopes of her leaving him alone. The girl did not just take a hint; did he need to make it any clearer that he did not and would not be with her?

He almost gave in to his urge to growl when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to try and will the oncoming headache away before he turned around. Kagura stood before him with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey there I have something for you," Kagura said to him with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "Really? And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

Kagura smiled again and then grabbed Kagome, who had been talking with Sango with her back to Kagura, and then pushed her forward into Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, I have this for you."

Kagome stumbled a bit and pushed herself away from the person she had been slammed into to get a better look. Her eyes widened and she immediately produced a huge smile.

"Sesshoumaru?!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in what was for him, a completely out of character reaction. "Ka-Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru said in an honestly surprised state. "What are you doing here? I thought your family was going back to Okinawa?!"

"We did, but something came up and we had to move here!" Kagome said excitedly.

The group of friends watched the scene with interest. Kagura had a triumphant smirk on her face, while Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango looked on nervously. Inuyasha and his friends stared on with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Did they miss something?

"I can't believe this," Kagome said, "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"Me either," Sesshoumaru admitted. He then took the time to look her over and he immediately stilled. He dropped her hands that he had been holding and backed up a step or two.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome began, "What's-"

"Excuse me Mr. Taisho; the teachers are all meeting by the stage to get ready for the speeches in a couple of minutes," said a student who had come up to their group.

Kagome could only stare wide-eyed at the man in front of her. "Muh-Mr. Taisho? You're-you're a teacher here?!"

Kagome could not believe this was happening; she was reunited with Sesshoumaru just to find out that their relationship was one that should not have happened in the first place.

"This-this can't be happening…I made out with a teacher!?" Kagome all but yelled.

A couple people turned towards the group with raised eyebrows and Sesshoumaru felt his breath hitch in his throat. When the people turned away again to continue with the barbeque he took hold of Kagome's arm and led her away further from the crowd.

"Kindly keep your voice down; or do you not mind if I were to get fired?" Sesshoumaru asked a still surprised Kagome.

"Please forgive me if I don't seem to calm about this," Kagome stated sarcastically. "How could you not tell me you were a teacher? Didn't I seem a bit young for you?"

"I didn't tell you because at the time it did not seem important; and no, you did not seem too young for me. I assumed you were of age; a mistake on my part apparently."

"Sesshoumaru I'm eighteen," she assured him. He gave her a look that clearly showed his gratefulness and she continued. "That doesn't mean that this is okay."

"Do not tell me things I already know. It was a mistake to be with you and it is something that will not happen again I assure you," he told her harshly.

Kagome could not help the tears that she felt stinging her eyes. As much as she knew what had happened was wrong between them, it still hurt to hear him say that their short time together was a mistake. Those three weeks she held very close to her heart and they meant everything to her.

"You're a jerk Sesshoumaru. Don't ever talk to me again; I'll try and stay out of your way," Kagome said before she turned to walk away.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and then swiped a hand over his face. When he pictured himself and Kagome reuniting again, it surely went nothing like this. He felt the fool for the first time in his life and it was no one's fault but his own.

"Mr. Taisho, they're ready for your speech," the same student from earlier informed him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards the stage; his life was about to become exceedingly complicated and all because of three wonderful weeks spent with who was supposedly the girl of his dreams. Life sure had a sick sense of humor.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku remained glued to their spot with their mouths hanging open, even after Sesshoumaru had led Kagome away from them.

The girls twiddled their thumbs in nervousness; just what had they done?

Without warning Inuyasha started laughing like a hyena while holding his sides. In all of his life he would have never, and I mean, NEVER thought that Sesshoumaru would do something so out of character; especially be intimate with a student! Granted, he did not know how close Sesshoumaru and the girl at the ski resort, who he now knew to be this girl called Kagome, were but at this point in time, it did not really matter.

Inuyasha continued laughing until he was doubled over and hanging on to Miroku's shoulder to keep him upright. Miroku and Kouga could no longer contain their mirth and soon joined in Inuyasha's laughter.

"It's not funny you guys!" Ayame screamed at them. This only succeeded in making them laugh harder.

Kikyo looked on at them and glared. "Inuyasha enough," she told him sternly.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga instantly stopped their laughing fit to look at the enraged girl.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, this obviously is a very difficult situation and you all are laughing!" Kikyo reprimanded them.

"Oh lighten up," Kouga butted in. "You seriously can't see the humor in this? Sesshoumaru, know ice prince of Tokyo High, has _finally_ hooked a woman and she turns out to be a student. It can't get any better!"

"Not a word will be mentioned about this to anyone," Sango demanded. "If this sort of thing got out Sesshoumaru would lose his job and Kagome would be humiliated!"

"Keh! Back off will ya, we ain't gonna tell anyone; how stupid do you think we are?" Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru may be a cold prick, but he's still my brother."

"I'm holding you to that Inuyasha," Kikyo said hardly. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

"You have our word that none of this will leave our circle," Miroku said calmly. "Besides, if Sesshoumaru was out of a job, who else would give us rides to places?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way up the stage and instantly the crowd grew silent. "Good evening," Sesshoumaru started. "Thank you for taking time out of your lives to support the Jujitsu team in their endeavors. Earlier this week I was approached by the acting instructor, Naraku Nakamura, who kindly asked that I become the permanent instructor for the team and I have accepted the position."

When Kagome heard this she tapped Sango on the shoulder. When she had Sango's attention she asked, "Can we please leave now; I really don't want to be here anymore."

Sango nodded her head in complete understanding and motioned for the other girls to leave. As soon as they got into Kagura's car Kagome let out the tears she had been holding back.

"Shh, it'll be okay Kagome," Sango soothed her, "just forget about him, he didn't deserve you anyway."

"H-he was s-so sweet to me," Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder, "I don't kn-know how this c-could have ha-happened. He said I was a mis-mistake!"

The group drove to Sango's house in silence, every now and then giving what little comfort to their new friend that they could. Kagura looked on in silence; although she felt a bit bad for dumping the girl into Sesshoumaru's lap; that small action helped to ease her jealousy a bit. It made her grateful that she wasn't the one in Kagome's shoes at the moment.

By the time they arrived at Sango's house Kagome had used up all of her tears and was now angry. The girls were not sure which mood they preferred. They all stalked up to Sango's room, greeting her parents quickly as they made their way up the stairs.

The girls changed and got comfortable around the room. Kikyo smiled wickedly at them before she brought out a couple bottles of sake for them all to share.

"Do we even want to know how you got that?" Kagura questioned her.

"Probably not," Kikyo answered honestly.

The girls shrugged and looked on with surprise as Kagome took the bottle and gulped down a larger portion of it.

"Kagome, maybe you should take it easy-" Ayame began.

"Oh hush and let her indulge a bit; she's had a rough night," Sango interrupted.

"Thanks guys, I needed this," Kagome said lightly. "Sorry if I drug you away from the barbeque earlier than you wanted."

"Are you kidding? We were only there for you," Kikyo told her.

Kagome smiled at them genuinely; even though she had been mad at them earlier for the way they allowed things to happen between she and Sesshoumaru; she was almost relieved that it had just gotten over and done with. To know that the girls were at the fundraiser simply in support of her made her forget their transgression.

"Guys what am I going to do? Sesshoumaru is a teacher at school _and_ he's taking over instruction of the Jujitsu club. I should probably just quit," Kagome reasoned.

"You can't quit!" Ayame shouted making all of them jump. "You're like the best person they've had on the team in years. Plus don't you think it would be a little suspicious?"

"Well she can't just pretend that he's not there," Kagura chimed in. "How awkward do you think it'll be having your fling so close all the time, knowing that you can't be with him?"

"They can be together, they just have to keep it secret," Kikyo offered.

"You guys are all idiots," Sango told them. "Kagome shouldn't be the one to quit, she should just tell Sesshoumaru that he should find a different instructor; I'm sure there are plenty of qualified people to take that position."

"One problem," Kagome finally interjected. "He's not getting paid for that job, he's doing it under completely volunteer status. The Jujitsu team can't even afford uniforms, let alone pay someone to come instruct us."

The girls all sagged in their places around the room. Kagome hated seeing everyone so down, especially when they were here to have a good time.

"You know what guys, don't worry about it. Sesshoumaru's an adult and I'm legally an adult, we can handle this maturely. Just, please, don't say anything to anyone; I don't want him to get fired over this."

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll keep your secret," Sango reassured her.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! Now how bout we play a game or watch TV or something?" Kagome offered.

"Ooo, I know! How about we turn the TV on a movie, turn the sound down, and create our own dialogue?" Kikyo suggested.

They all agreed and Kagome tried to ignore her thoughts of Sesshoumaru. After she left the ski resort to go back to Okinawa she was heartbroken. She had never before met someone quite like him and silently vowed to herself that she would see him again one day. She was just not expecting that one day to come so quickly and be so complicated.

In all honesty, Kagome did not know what to do about the situation. She could try and just forget about him in order to move on with her life, but that was easier said than done. Perhaps she could plead with her mom to send her to another school? Not likely.

So many questions were left unanswered and so many scenarios were left open. Kagome could hear the gods laughing at her; this is what someone would call a cruel irony.

* * *

**_Ok how many people saw that coming, honestly? I'm so EVIL! Please review and let me know what you think, thanks again for reading!_**

* * *


	5. Frustrating Problems

**_Hello again readers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been studying to become a substitute teacher and the test in on Saturday! Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews, I love reading them!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

After Sesshoumaru finished his announcement he immediately went in search of Kagome in order to talk things out. He could not get over the fact that she was actually here in Tokyo, at the school that he taught at of all places. How many times did he wish to see her again; how many nights did he dream of her soft lips on his only to wake up and discover that she was not there.

For what seemed like ages he had thought of her, nothing and no one could take his mind off of her long black hair and pale white skin. No one could get him out of the funk that she had unknowably put him in. And now she was here…and he was an idiot.

He was incredibly disappointed when she was nowhere to be found and all he could think about was the fact that he left her with less than comforting words about their situation. Sesshoumaru was usually known for his tact, but tonight he displayed none of that hard-learned characteristic.

In the shock of the moment the words that left his mouth were not his first choice that he had planned to say to her when he saw her again. What he wanted to say in indeed quite the opposite. He wanted to whisk her away to some far away place and show her no small amount of passion until they could both no longer move. However, _that_ would not be happening any time soon.

Sesshoumaru was close to rubbing his temples when he was still unable to locate Kagome when he heard his brother yell over the remaining crowd.

"Hey Sesshoumaru over here!" Inuyasha called and waved to his brother.

Sesshoumaru sighed nearly inaudibly and walked towards his brother and his small band of miscreants and immediately started his line of questioning.

"Did you know about this?" Sesshoumaru asked none-to-gently as he lifted Inuyasha up by the neck of his shirt.

"Of course not, I would have told you," Inuyasha defended himself trying to not act surprised by Sesshoumaru's quick move.

"Where did she go?" he questioned further before dropping Inuyasha back onto his feet.

"She left with the rest of the girls soon after you started your speech Sesshoumaru," Miroku spoke up. "We were planning on going and crashing Sango's sleepover-"

"You will do no such thing," Sesshoumaru said quickly. There was no way he was going to allow these hormonal boys to be around a bunch of girls, a group which included Kagome, who were probably clad in only their pajamas. It would only end badly.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," Kouga admonished.

"You can't tell us what to do," Inuyasha whined. "It's the weekend; you don't have any jurisdiction over us."

"On the contrary little brother; I happen to be your ride. Where I go, you go," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Well then we'll just find another ride!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Suit yourself," Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I'll have father leave the light on for you for when you finally make it home."

Sesshoumaru walked off leaving behind a stunned and slightly perturbed Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku to stare after him.

"Nice goin' dog breath, now we don't have a way home…or to the girls sleepover!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled low before Miroku's voice of reason dissipated the tension. "Why don't we ask Naraku for a ride? He just got a car-"

"Have you seen that piece of shit that he calls a car?" Inuyasha asked. "That thing is like a cardboard box on wheels."

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha then. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

Kouga stepped in and took Miroku's side. "At least it's a way to get to the girls since your brother left us stranded. If you don't like it then walk."

Inuyasha crossed his arms; his dad had said that he would get his car when he saw his first progress report for his classes, but that was still three weeks away.

"Fine, let's go find him," Inuyasha relented.

They searched the dying crowd for Naraku and found him leaning against the wall talking to one of the cheerleaders. The boys shook their heads and went to break up his little love-fest.

"Hey Naraku," Kouga spoke up, "have your test results come back from the doctor yet? Are you clean?"

Naraku raised his brow at the group and nearly snarled at Kouga as he watched the girl he was talking to walk away. "Well, seeing as how I no longer have any distractions, thank you Kouga, where do you need a ride to?"

The guys all smiled evilly and walked towards Naraku's car. It did not take them long to reach their destinations and soon they were parked outside of Sango's house trying to decide which window was hers.

"Just call Sango and tell her and the girls to get down here," Inuyasha whined to Miroku.

"I'm not going to call her I already got my ass kicked by her this week. It wasn't pleasant," Miroku said with a shudder.

"I'll do it! You bunch of pansies," Kouga sneered at them.

He stood on top of the car and threw a couple of pebbles at one of the windows in hopes of it being the right one. He cleared his throat before he shouted.

"Kagome!" he shouted in his fake, very un-like, Sesshoumaru voice. "I've come for you Kagome! Bring your friends!"

Naraku pulled Kouga down and back into the car and punched him in the arm.

"You idiot, are you trying to get us caught by Sango's parents?" Naraku chided. "I'm sure they'd just love to see four boys outside of their house calling out to their daughter and her friends. Moron."

The girls looked out the window when the boys started throwing the pebbles and Sango had to be calmed by Kagome who assured her that her parents were asleep and would not catch the boys here.

Kikyo and Ayame were peeking through the curtains and giggling as they saw the car full of their guy friends. Ayame looked back to Kagome and frowned; Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, even after those hurtful words he had spoken to her. He did not deserve Kagome's forgiveness.

Kagome just had Sango calmed down enough so that she was coherent again when Kagura walked by them fully dressed and slipping some sandals on her feet. Sango immediately tensed again and reached out to grab a hold of Kagura's elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sango questioned her.

Kagura looked at Sango and gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"As much as I love you guys, you're very boring. I'm going to go with the guys and see what they're doing tonight," Kagura informed them.

The girls all gaped at Kagura as she continued on her path towards the window. _Them boring?_ How could she even think that; she was the one who wanted to have a sleep over in the first place!

Kagura opened the window and began to climb down the drainpipe to reach the ground. The girls looked on from the open window as Kagura made her way over to the boys. Sango shook her head at their friend's audacity and went to close the window; she had had enough excitement for one night and there was no way she was going anywhere near Miroku until he learned how to control that wandering hand of his.

Before Sango closed the curtains she looked over towards Miroku who, once he saw her, had yet to take his eyes off of her. He waved at Sango and then blew her a kiss and she tried hard not to smile at him. With little reluctance Sango waved back and then closed her curtains, shutting her room off from them.

Kagura sauntered up to them with a smirk on her face. She noticed that most of the guys were looking at her expectantly so she rolled her eyes and broke the silence.

"Yo. What are you men doing tonight?" Kagura asked them.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Inuyasha bit out. He had never really been fond of Kagura; she was only ever looking out for one person; and that was herself.

"I distinctly remember asking the _men_ what they were doing tonight Inuyasha. You are not included in that list," Kagura retorted.

Inuyasha took a threatening step towards Kagura before Naraku interrupted.

"I think you would all be wise to leave now," he said as he opened the passenger door and motioned for Kagura to get in.

Kagura smiled triumphantly and sauntered over to the passenger side to get in.

"You can't be serious?!" Kouga exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do now? How are we getting home?"

Naraku looked as if he were genuinely thinking about their dilemma but then shrugged. "Ah Kouga, you should have thought of that before you interrupted me earlier," he said just before he drove away laughing with an arm around Kagura's shoulders.

Kouga watched in disappointment as their only ride left them stranded in the suburbs. He huffed and then turned around only to be met with Inuyasha and Miroku's evil eyes.

"What?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru heaved a great sigh as he sank further into the bathtub. He was at a complete loss as to how to approach Kagome after all of this had transpired, and as loathe as he was to admit it; he almost wanted to say screw the rules and take Kagome anyway.

However, he knew in doing so he would be throwing her to the sharks, so to speak. The media was always hovering around he and his family like vultures, just waiting for the perfect moment to catch them in deplorable acts; and Kagome would not be immune to their frenzy.

How did his life get so complicated within one night? And all because of one woman whom he hadn't bothered to ask anything about when he met her.

What was he to do come Monday when he had to see her again? How was he supposed to act around her? What would she look like in the little school uniform that all the girls had to wear? He'd only ever seen her in an oversized Jujitsu uniform; which still did not look half bad on her.

Gods this was not helping.

He mentally berated himself for wandering off in his thoughts and proceeded in his cleansing ritual. He did not want to admit it, but he hoped that Kagome would be able to come up with a way to approach this so that he would not have to. Besides, he did not have time to ponder such things, he had classes to teach and now he had a Jujitsu team to instruct; he was swamped. Relationships, whether they be romantic or not, were just not on the top of his "to do" list.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rested in the tub. Monday would be interesting indeed.

* * *

Kagome sat on Sango's bed and watched as the other girls painted their toenails. After Kagura had left it was the only thing that helped Sango stop from going on a rampage after Kagura. Kagome did not realize it, but she had sighed at least five times within the last ten minutes and the girls were very aware of where her thoughts were, or rather who they were with.

"Just let him go Kagome, he's not worth it," Sango finally spoke up.

"Huh?" came Kagome's intelligent response.

Sango sighed herself and elaborated. "Kagome, you shouldn't be dwelling over Sesshoumaru; the guy's got a stick up his ass. Anyone who talks to you that way doesn't deserve your time."

"Yeah Kagome," Kikyo chimed in, "Sesshoumaru isn't known to be a nice person; you're better off not having a relationship with him, it would only hurt you."

Kagome smiled lightly at her new friends' attempts to cheer her up, but on the inside she was a mess of emotions. Although they had only spent three weeks together, she had fallen for Sesshoumaru hard. Seeing him again brought forth all of those lost emotions she had felt when she with him; but they all came crashing down around her when he had said that their relationship was a mistake.

Still, even after that event, Kagome could not bring herself to dislike him. He had been so kind and gentle with her; how could she just forget that?

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys," Kagome told them. "I'm going to sit out on your balcony for a while Sango, I need some air."

"Do you need some company?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head and went to sit on one of the cushions that were placed on the balcony. She looked up the sky and took in the stars and the moon, which looked so much like the one that adorned Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Kagome shook her head at her train of thought. She could not just get over Sesshoumaru like he was some meager little crush; she truly felt for him. How was she to act when she was around him now? He had made his feelings perfectly clear earlier, but she could not simply brush him off; it was not that simple.

Things were so screwed up.

Perhaps if they could just talk in private then they could straighten things out. Sesshoumaru may have felt pressured into saying the things he did tonight because there were so many people around. Perhaps he was trying to save face?

Who was she kidding? Even if Sesshoumaru publicly humiliated her she would still want him. She was hopelessly devoted to him, or more precisely, the memory of him.

Kagome leaned over and placed her head in her hands as she let the first of her tears fall. She felt like a fool knowing that she would obediently wait for the day he decided she was good enough. She hated feeling this way; she was never one to allow someone so much power over her, but now she had become the person she feared most of becoming: a lovesick fool with blinders on.

She knew in her head that she should move on and forget him; that there were plenty of "fish in the sea" so to speak, but she just could not seem to get her heart to agree. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Kagome was dreading Monday, or more accurately, dreading the moment she would step into the dojo and come face to face with Sesshoumaru. She hoped that he had a plan as to how there were supposed to act around one another, because she sure didn't.

With a great sigh Kagome got up and returned to her friends; she would not ruin this sleepover for them by acting so down. For now, she would put on her happy face and take one for the team.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when Inuyasha finally made it back to his home. He, Kouga, and Miroku spent an hour deciding what to do next until they finally came to the decision to just go home. No doubt Naraku and Kagura were getting acquainted with the backseat of Naraku's car. With nothing else to do and with no ride, they boys went their separate ways.

Inuyasha dragged himself up the stairs to his room, but stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru leaning with his arms crossed against his bedroom door. With a scowl he pressed forward until he was standing directly in front of him.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"Did you see her?" Sesshoumaru questioned him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru who remained unflinching. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Thanks to you I spent most of tonight walking. Now move I'm going to bed."

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's answer for what it was: he did not see Kagome and therefore had no information on how she was. He allowed Inuyasha to pass into his room before he turned at went back to his own.

He had tried several times to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kagome's hurt-stricken face from earlier.

Well, only time would tell how this was going to play out. Until then he could only hope that it was not an ugly affair.

* * *

**_Well, I hope this chapter sates you all until I can update again (it won't be until at least after Saturday). Please feel free to send me your reviews and thoughts. If there is something you'd like to see in this story, just let me know and I'll do my best to work it into the story if it fits. Thanks again for reading!_**

* * *


	6. Monday Meeting

**_Hello readers! Thank you for being so patient with me, my test went fine, I'll know how I did on the 17th, so keep your fingers crossed for me _**

**_A special thank you goes out to my beta KnockKnock313, you're fantastic and you got back to me fast: domo arigato!_**

**_Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!_**

**_To my new friend Sunset Miko: ha ha! no stick poking this time! BTW, everyone check out her story She Who the Prophecy Foretold; it's a great read, and it has some great battle scenes (I'm totally envious cause I can't seem to write them) and some juicy li'l tidbits between Sess/Kag :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and it felt as though everybody was walking on eggshells. To the world, everything was the way it was supposed to be; but to two people, everything was messed up.

Kagome felt as though everybody was watching her, although no one seemed to care that she was there. The weekend had seemed to drag on forever, and the school day was going to pass by just as slowly. She would have to wait for her chance to talk to Sesshoumaru at the end of the day; _after_ Jujitsu practice.

So, with a heavy sigh, Kagome made her way through the halls of the school and through the throng of students. Not paying attention to where she was going, she suddenly ran head on into another student. They both pulled back and rubbed their foreheads to soothe the ache received from impact.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was- hey, it's you!" Kouga exclaimed.

Kagome looked at the guy in front of her for a bit before a light went off in her head. "Oh hey, yeah…Kouga right? Sorry about bumping into you."

Kouga waved his hand dismissively in front of him. "Naw, forget about it, it was my fault. Where ya headed; can I walk you to class?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at Kouga and allowed him to take her books from her.

"I'm headed towards science class," she told him as they began walking. "Thanking you for walking me there, I still don't fully know my way around."

"It's no problem. Say, what are you doing tonight; would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

Kagome drew her bottom lip into her mouth in thought. She did not want to be mean since Kouga was being so helpful, but was she ready to out with him on a _date_? Kagome looked around for an answer and found one.

Across the hallway Sesshoumaru was talking with another teacher. He seemed to be enjoying himself in her presence; giving her a rare smirk every now and then. Kagome's resolve was slowly strengthening and the she saw the woman put her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm after he had told her something that was obviously funny.

With a determined gleam in her eyes Kagome looked up at Kouga, who was little taken aback by her intensity, and told him, "I'd love to go out and get something to eat. Where would you like to go?"

Kouga gave a smug smile and flung his arm around Kagome's shoulders as he led her down the hallway.

"I was thinkin' we could go to this burger joint down the road; it just opened last week and it's supposed to be pretty good. Does that sound okay?" asked Kouga.

Kagome smiled and nodded. If Sesshoumaru had truly meant those words that he said to her over when they had met again, then she would have to move on and forget him. What better way to do so then to start dating?

Kagome allowed herself to be led down the hallway by Kouga who was talking animatedly to her. Although his conversation fell on deaf ears, Kagome smiled and nodded occasionally to let him think she was listening.

In all honesty her thoughts were on Sesshoumaru. He seemed none the worse for wear even after the events of the weekend; perhaps she was the only one affected by it all? That thought left a bad taste in her mouth. Surely their time together over winter break meant something to him. Didn't it?

Thoughts unbidden of his soft kisses and his tender touch running across her skin to keep her warm made Kagome blush a bit, and she could not hide her face in time for Kouga not to see.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked a concerned Kouga.

Kagome uncomfortably cleared her throat before talking. "No-ahem-no, everything…everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You don't need to go to the nurses station, do you?" Kouga asked a little too loudly.

His voice brought on the stares of a few people and Kagome's blush deepened to a dark crimson now.

"No!" Kagome all but screamed at him. "I'm fine, I just-oh look here's my class! Thanks for walking with me!"

She yanked her books from his hand and rushed into the class room leaving behind a confused but happy Kouga in the hallway.

Unbeknownst to Kagome or Kouga, Sesshoumaru had been watching.

* * *

He was seeing red. How _dare_ that mangy flea-bitten, poor excuse for a demon touch what was his! If he had been anywhere other than the school grounds he would have personally put that wolf in body cast for even assuming he could go anywhere near Kagome.

Sesshoumaru saw her as soon as she walked into the hallway to head for her first class and he had wanted to so badly go and talk to her then. However, that would have not been the best plan considering where they were.

He resolved to compose himself and get his thoughts off of the stunning creature that had yet to leave his mind, but his eyes would not move from her form. He watched as she walked slowly down the hallway, coming closer to him, almost close enough to touch.

She almost caught him watching her, but he quickly turned from her as he saw a fellow teacher near him. Immediately he struck up a menial conversation, something that he never did, with the female educator.

Straight away Sesshoumaru regretted his decision when he saw the hurt look in Kagome's eyes.

'_It is for the best,'_ he thought to himself.

That line of thinking was quickly disrupted when he heard his brother's wolf friend, Kouga, ask Kagome out to eat.

'_Like she'd agree to that,'_ Sesshoumaru thought smugly.

Again he was brought down when he heard her agree to a date. Apparently, she did not like the fact that he was conversing so freely with another woman. Perhaps his quick plan of action was not so great after all?

Sesshoumaru mentally sneered as he watched Kagome and Kouga walk down the hall. He gave a quick good-bye to the female teacher and stealthily made his way after them so he could keep an eye on that wolf.

Halfway down the hall he noticed that Kagome became flustered and began to blush. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this; just what was that girl thinking of? He almost frowned when thought that she may be thinking of that wolf that was walking with her. There would be none of that!

_He_ should be the only one she thought about in such a way. It was he that touched her in ways that made them both long for more. It was he that missed her so achingly when they said their good-byes.

Damn, he should not be thinking like this!

Perhaps she was just sick? That would explain the rapid flushing of her face would it not? Did the wolf just say something about the nurse?

Sesshoumaru would get no chance to find out if Kagome was okay or not because she quickly ran into her classroom. He let out a sigh and ran a hand across his face. This was not a good start to his day.

"Someone snaking ya bro?" came the taunting voice of his half-brother as he motioned towards Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together in an attempt to not beat his brother to a pulp…at least not until after they got home.

"Should you not be somewhere, perhaps…away from me?" Sesshoumaru asked him with contempt.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Geeze, who shit in your Wheaties this morning?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and slightly shook his head. Did ever a proper word come from his mouth?

With no answer to Inuyasha and no backward glance, Sesshoumaru started to make his way to his classroom. It would not do to have the teacher be tardy; how else was he going to give these parasites detention?

Inuyasha watched with a snarl on his face as his brother left without so much as a 'hn'. This whole "Kagome thing" was getting old fast; his brother was even more of an asshole than usual.

He spotted Kouga coming down the hall, every now and then turning his head to watch as another girl went by.

"Man," Kouga started as he approached Inuyasha, "I don't know what to do with myself around all these _fine_ lookin' women."

Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look and said, "I don't care what you do as long as it ain't around me."

"Yeah, but what are you supposed to do with them the other twenty-three hours and forty-five minutes of the day?" Kouga jibed.

"Damn Kouga you're getting as bad as Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away. "I think you two spend _way_ too much time together!"

"Well he's a guy after my own heart. You really don't know what you're missing out on dog breath," Kouga said with a wink.

"Whatever, let's get to class," Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk. It was the last class of the day and soon she would be facing Sesshoumaru.

A knot formed nicely in the pit of her stomach then.

'_Gods what am I going to say to him?'_ she thought painfully. _'Hey Sesshoumaru, you know, even though you said that you made a mistake by me, I still find you incredibly sexy and I still want to be with you even though you're a TEACHER!'_ Yeah, that would go over nicely.

Her pencil tapping became a bit more furious before her foot found the rhythm as well.

Here she was, not five minutes away from being able to talk to Sesshoumaru again, and all Kagome wanted to do was crawl in a hole somewhere and die.

Begin the drumming of the fingers.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad,'_ Kagome thought positively. _'Maybe-maybe this is just all a bad dream; and any minute now mom will wake me up and tell me to help grandpa sweep the shrine steps."_

"Would you stop it already?!" Sango hissed quietly, dropping her hand on top of Kagome's.

"Sorry," Kagome said meekly.

Sango gave her a sympathetic smile; she knew all too well what her new friend's thoughts were, and she could not blame her for being so restless.

"It's alright Kagome. And don't worry, everything will work out," Sango whispered to her friend.

Kagome dropped her head in her hands and took a few deep, calming breaths. This was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be, and she hadn't even made it to Sesshoumaru yet!

Just as she calmed down, the dreaded bell rang, signaling her time for Jujitsu practice. With more strength than what she felt, Kagome lifted herself from her desk and slowly made her way to the locker rooms to change.

Sango walked beside her for support and they were soon joined by Kikyo, Kagura, and then the ever happy Ayame.

"Why does everyone look so sad? Monday is over now and we don't have to go to any more classes!" Ayame cheered.

Kikyo gave Ayame a look to shut her up, but shook her head when she did not catch on.

"Would you shut up already; Kagome has to speak with Sesshoumaru today," Kagura said in effort to silence the still cheering Ayame. If not for Kagome's piece of mind then her own; she just could not stand to see someone so …excited. Especially on a Monday.

Ayame instantly quieted down and made an 'oh' shape with her mouth. "Sorry Kagome, I forgot."

Kagome gave the now sulking Ayame a half-hearted smile. "It's okay Ayame, I don't mind you being so happy. It's actually a refreshing change for today."

With new permission the girls all began to talk lively in efforts to keep Kagome's mind off of the inevitable encounter. But all too soon they approached the locker rooms. Each of them got dressed in their respected uniforms and was then leaving for their separate practices.

Kagome reached the practice room and slowly opened the door and peaked in. She saw the other members of the group beginning to sit down in a circle and stretch, but she saw no sign of Sesshoumaru.

_Perhaps he decided not to instruct the class?_

With a sigh of relief, Kagome made her way into the room and joined in stretching. She relaxed for the first time today and even joined in the conversations of a few people. They were all just getting ready to start warm-up drills when the door opened and Sesshoumaru strode in.

"I beg your pardon for being late," Sesshoumaru said to them. "However, I just got out of a meeting with the principal. He informed me that your fundraiser went exceptionally well and to expect new uniforms and mats within the month."

The group cheered for their victory while Kagome stood there with wide, panicked eyes. She was not expecting him to show in hopes that he had declined the position or that they had found someone else. But here he was, standing there in front of them, looking exceptionally sexy in his training suit and not even bothering to look her way.

Kagome closed her eyes in an effort to will Sesshoumaru away, but when she opened her eyes again he was still there. And still dead sexy. Damn.

"Everyone find a partner and begin warm-ups," Sesshoumaru commanded.

He watched as they all scattered around and teamed up and then fell into line to await their turn on the drills.

Sesshoumaru dared not look at Kagome, for if he did then he was certainly going to lose his concentration. The team ran their drills and he then chanced a look her way.

Kagome had partnered with Naraku and was currently allowing him to practice his take-downs on her. She was thrown to the mat time and again, and although it was a lot gentler than the real thing, Sesshoumaru found it hard to watch her hit the mat.

She looked like a walking contradiction in her training uniform. Sesshoumaru knew her to be a kind and feminine woman with a delicate touch and soft lips. But watching her now, she looked almost deadly. Her hair up in a high ponytail and her uniform belt tied tight around her waist. She and Naraku had since then switched positions and Sesshoumaru watched as she deftly moved through the rhythm of the drills.

Gods what a sight she made.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" came a voice from his side.

He looked over to see one of the team members' giving him a questioning stare; and it was all Sesshoumaru could do to not rub his temples. Had he just been staring at Kagome this entire time?

"Is there something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the boy again.

"No. What is it that you need?" Sesshoumaru said icily.

The boy stuttered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to figure out what he was going to ask their new sensei; but for the life of him he could not remember now.

"Uh-uh, it's not important," the boy said quickly before he ran off to practice more.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly to rid himself of his less than pure thoughts of the female in the room. He started to make his rounds to watch as they all continued with their drills and would give them instructions here and there.

An hour and a half later he called them to the middle of the room.

"You all have done well today, but I definitely see things that need a lot of improvement. For the next week and a half we will be going over your grappling techniques since it is where we need to be most focused on. Any questions?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around at the silent team. "No? Then I will see you tomorrow; you are dismissed."

The team got up and bowed to him and took their leave of the practice room. Kagome gulped almost audibly when she found that it was now just her and Sesshoumaru in the room, and he was looking straight at her.

She watched as he slowly crossed the room only to come to a stop directly in front of her.

"Hello Kagome."

"H-hi."

"How are you? Enjoying your time here?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I like it here okay," she answered slowly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head a couple of times before he spoke again. "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"About what?" Kagome questioned innocently.

"About Saturday at the barbeque," he answered. "I said some things that may have come out the wrong way."

"No, I think you made yourself perfectly clear," Kagome said a little stronger.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Would you just listen? Things are not as easy for us now. I am a teacher here; I have a reputation to uphold."

"And that's why I'm going to leave you alone. Don't worry about me-"

"Yes, you have moved on rather quickly I see," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I thought you said we were a mistake?!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment and continued on with his tirade. "Tell me, what exactly did that wolf do to you to make you blush so?"

"I don't see how that's any of your…wait a minute-you were spying on me?!"

"I do not spy."

"Yes you were you were spying on me! How else would you know that I was with Kouga and that I was blushing?"

"…"

"Ha! That's what I thought. Are you jealous Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked mockingly.

"Jealous? Hardly; how could anyone be jealous of that miscreant?" he answered haughtily.

"You're jealous. I can see it in your eyes; you can't handle-"

Kagome was cut off from her taunt when Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them to press his lips to hers.

He would not admit it aloud, but Kagome was absolutely right; he was jealous. He hated to see Kagome with Kouga, and he was pretty sure that he would not want to see her with anyone else either. And so, he let her know that in his kiss.

At first Kagome was surprised at Sesshoumaru's actions, but quickly enough she was surrendering to the feeling of his lips against hers again. It had been too long since she felt this sensation. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place, and Sesshoumaru allowed her to.

She opened her mouth to him and soon their kiss was deepened and both were breathing hard. Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down her sides to try and take in as much of her as he could. Then he rested his hands on her hips and pushed her forward a bit so that she could feel what she was doing to him.

Kagome gasped a little and quickly pushed him away from her.

"We-we can't do this Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated breathily. "You…you're a teacher here; it's not right."

"You're not dating that wolf," Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, no I won't date him. But come on, it's free food."

Sesshoumaru did not suppress his chuckle at that.

"So what do we do now? We can't let any of this get out, it could mean your job," Kagome pointed out. "I can't even let my friends know. How is this going to work?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in to her again for another kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes in reflex and felt once again as his soft lips caressed hers.

Kagura closed the door quietly and leaned back against it on the outside of the room. In all honesty, she had not thought that Sesshoumaru would lower himself to sneaking around with a student; but apparently she had thought wrong.

She tapped her chin with her fingers in contemplation. She may not go so far as to reveal Kagome and Sesshoumaru's little tryst; after all, that would mean that Sesshoumaru would be out of a job and may just end up in jail, then what would she have to look at?

But she was certainly not going to make it easy on them.

* * *

**_Well there you have it! I hope you liked it, feel free to send me reviews; they make me write faster (hint hint) _**

* * *


	7. Misunderstandings

**_Hello again readers! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews; it means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story _**

**_Special thanks go to my beta knockknock313 and my friend Sunset Miko for helping me!!!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tuesday morning was a lot brighter to Kagome. She and Sesshoumaru had come to an understanding about their relationship, and his harsh words, and had now made plans to see each other every now and then after Jujitsu practice. In fact, today they were planning on meeting out of town to have dinner and catch up on the time they had spent apart.

With a slight spring in her step, Kagome walked the hallways of the school smiling as she went. Her bright smile caught the attention of a few other students who politely smiled back

'_I have a date with Sesshoumaru!'_ Her mind supplied in a jovial tune which only made her smile grow even wider.

She reached her locker in no time when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned and met the suspicious stare of Sango.

"Just what are you so happy about today?" Sango asked her.

Ayame jumped into the conversation suddenly and supplied the information. "Didn't you hear? She has a date!"

Kagome paled. How did they know about her date with Sesshoumaru? No one was supposed to know!

"H-how did you know about that?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Ayame looked at Kagome with wide, bright eyes and grinned. "Are you kidding?! _Everyone_ knows about your date! It's all over school!"

Kagome felt her heart stop at Ayame's announcement. This was it; it was all over before it even got started. Sesshoumaru was going to lose his job and possibly spend time in jail. She was going to be ridiculed and have a stigma over her head for seducing older men. Worst of all, she and Sesshoumaru would have to be apart. They would not be able to see each other civilly until either she graduated or he got out of jail.

Hot tears began to form behind her eyes as she tried desperately to think of ways they could make everything work.

Her friends, oblivious to Kagome's inner turmoil, continued on with their chatter.

"So Kagome, where are you and Kouga going on your date?" Ayame asked her.

Kagome stopped her less-than-progressive train of thought when she heard Ayame's question and rapidly raised her head.

"Uh…um…what?" Kagome managed to get out.

Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled at Kagome. She had noticed her far-away look and wondered where Kagome's thoughts had drifted off to. "I asked where you and Kouga planned on going for your date."

"Oh! Um…I think he said he wanted to go to this new burger place down the road," Kagome offered slowly. She had completely forgotten all about the date that she had set up with Kouga the day before. The only thing she could think about was Sesshoumaru and the way he kissed her last night.

"You are soooo lucky Kagome," Ayame swooned. "Any girl would be lucky to go out with Kouga."

'_Maybe you should take him then,'_ Kagome thought bitterly to herself. It was not that she had anything personal against Kouga, but she was simply apprehensive about the way Sesshoumaru would act when he found out that she still had plans with the wolf. _'This can only end badly.'_

* * *

The day passed by quickly enough and Kagome took in a large breath of air before opening the door to the Jujitsu practice room. Some way or another she had to break the news to Sesshoumaru that she still had plans with Kouga; thus ruining their plans for their date.

Throughout the day she had been bombarded with questions and surrounded by curious people. '_Don't these people have other things to do?'_ Kagome could not understand the fascination that the populous had in her "date" with Kouga, but as the questions and comments continued to come at her, she came to a conclusion.

It would look greatly suspicious if she were to cancel on Kouga the day of their date, considering the spectators they had rooting them on. She could only imagine the rumors that would be spun into the fray of gossiping teenagers; especially if the demon she was going out with tonight had his ego bruised.

She shuddered at the thought of her private life with Sesshoumaru becoming topic of conversation. Kagome did not yet know Kouga well enough to trust him not to say anything about what he had heard over the weekend.

That being said, she would go out with him tonight, but deny any more dates with him, giving him so reason or another to sate his ego while letting him down gently.

With one final deep breath for courage, Kagome opened the door to the practice room, only to find it completely dark and empty.

"Huh?"

Kagome took a step into the practice room and looked around confusedly. There was not a soul in the room and it seemed as though no one had been there at all.

With one last look around the room she stepped back and out into the hallway. Kagome glanced around her to be certain no one was there before she closed the door completely only now catching the note that was left on the door that had stated practice was cancelled for the day.

Kagome rubbed her temples with her fingers in an attempt to soothe the oncoming headache.

"It's okay; I'll just call Sesshoumaru and tell him that I have to cancel tonight. He'll understand why," Kagome spoke assuredly to her self. She hurried her pace down the hall to get to her locker where all of her things were stored.

Once there she dialed Sesshoumaru's number to tell him of her "date" with Kouga. Kagome's heart dropped when Sesshoumaru's phone went straight to his voice message. Running her hand across her face, Kagome waited for the all too familiar 'beep' before speaking.

"Hey Sesshoumaru it's Kagome. Listen, I have to cancel tonight, but I would like to take a rain check. Please call me as soon as you get this so that I can explain." Kagome sighed as she slowly closed her phone. She could only hope that Sesshoumaru got her message.

Kagome quickly changed back into her clothes and headed towards her and Kouga's meeting place; her thoughts completely taken over by images of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagura watched from behind a row of lockers as Kagome exited the room before she smiled wickedly. '_So Kagome has a date with Sesshoumaru tonight?'_ This could definitely work out to her advantage. Especially if she could get her hands on Sesshoumaru's cell phone before he got the message.

But how to go about it?

Kagura stepped out of the locker room and headed towards the parking lot until she thought of a fabulous idea. She wanted to pat herself on the back for being able to think of something so devious.

Switching directions she picked up her pace in search of Kagome. A short while later she caught up with the girl just about to leave the school grounds.

"Kagome!" Kagura shouted out.

Kagome looked around and saw Kagura so she stopped to wait for her. "What's up; is everything okay?"

Kagura shifted a little in her stance to portray nervousness; for once her freshman acting skills were coming in handy. "Listen Kagome, I…I overheard you talking on your phone. I know that you had plans with Sesshoumaru tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened and she paled. She didn't know how Kagura would take this information, but she hoped and prayed to all the gods above that she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"You-you won't tell anyone…will you?" Kagome asked nervously.

Kagura gave Kagome a false assuring smile. "I won't tell anyone. In fact, I was actually going to offer you my help."

"Your help? How could you help?" Kagome questioned innocently.

"You had to cancel with Sesshoumaru tonight because of your date with Kouga, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Seeing as how you couldn't get a hold of him, what if I went to tell him that you couldn't make it? That way everything works out how it should," Kagura offered.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She felt relief and gratitude spring up within her and she could not help but smile at the godsend in front of her.

"Oh Kagura, that would be fantastic! Thank you so much! I honestly don't know how to thank you!"

Kagura smirked at her plan that was playing out nicely in front of her. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

It was nearing seven-thirty and Sesshoumaru checked his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

_Where was she?_

He had dismissed the waiter several times and each time he felt his anxiety grow. Absently, Sesshoumaru began tapping his fingers on the table in order to pass time and to keep his mind from wandering down dangerous paths.

_What if something had gone wrong? _

Sesshoumaru shook his head and let loose an almost non-existent snarl at his wayward thoughts. He was acting like a foolish child. He could, and would, wait patiently. She was only…half an hour late.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes to ward off the oncoming headache. He decided to simply relent and call her instead of sitting here brooding. He reached into his coat pocket in search of his phone before a hand fell gently on his shoulder.

He looked up expectantly in hopes of it being Kagome, but was a disappointed to find it was not she that had approached him.

"Good evening Sess- Mr. Taisho," Kagura said deeply.

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly out of politeness. "Good evening Miss Wind."

"Do you often come to dine here Mr. Taisho? It seems a bit far from Tokyo, don't you think?" Kagura ventured.

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman in front of him with a less-than-pleasant look. "Not that it is any of your business, but I frequent this place often. I find its cuisine quite pleasing to my pallet."

Kagura grinned at him. Things were moving along nicely. "I know what you mean; it's a lot better than most run of the mill places around Tokyo, that's for sure. I keep insisting that my friends come with me here, but they'd rather go to that new burger place down the road. Even the new girl, Kagome, is having her date there tonight. I tried to talk her out of it."

Up until he heard mention of Kagome, Sesshoumaru had not been giving Kagura much of his attention. However, if what Kagura had just said was true, then Kagome stood him up to go with that wolf even after he asked her not to. Was she punishing him for the words that he said to her when they met again? She should know better than that; he could never think of her as a mistake no matter how hard he tried.

"You say Miss Higurashi is out tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked. When Kagura nodded he felt it wise to continue in order for it to seem less suspicious. "Do you believe she is enjoying her time here?"

"I believe she is; she's made a lot of friends very fast. This is only her second week here and already she has a date with one of the most popular guys in school. No girl in their right mind would turn down a chance with him," Kagura offered.

Although on the outside Sesshoumaru seemed calm, on the inside he was seething. Kagome had missed their date for that lousy excuse for a demon?! Did she not feel what he felt? Did she not know that he spent months sulking because of her?

"Sess-I mean, Mr. Taisho, may I please borrow your phone? I seem to have forgotten mine and I need to check and see if my date is coming," Kagura requested, bringing Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru nodded and reached once again into his coat pocket for his phone. He handed it to her and she strode outside to use it.

Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, Kagura had somehow accessed his inbox and erased the message from Kagome. It was time to put an axe in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome; trust was not an easy thing to win back. With an evil smile on her face, she walked back into the restaurant before she put on a look of dejection.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho; it looks as if I'll be dining alone tonight," Kagura said with a half hearted smile while she handed him back his phone. "Enjoy your meal," she said before turning around to leave.

Now normally, Sesshoumaru would have done just that: enjoy his meal, alone, and then take his leave. However, tonight he was in a particularly foul mood thanks to a certain dark haired beauty named Kagome, and chose to act otherwise.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru called out without looking up from his menu. "I see no reason as to why we cannot dine together tonight. It is, of course, strictly platonic."

Kagura was extremely pleased with herself. Her plan had turned out exactly how she had wanted it to, and now she was going to get to have dinner with Sesshoumaru.

"I wouldn't want to impose-" Kagura started.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and motioned for her to take a seat, in which she did so graciously. Kagura did her best to keep Sesshoumaru involved in conversation and even brought up Kagome a couple of times to talk about how much fun she was probably having on her date with Kouga. She did not miss the slight clenching of his jaw when she mentioned this and inwardly smirked as she felt his restrained rage start to break free from its cage.

Sesshoumaru did not want to believe that Kagome had stood him up for another and each and every time Kagura brought her up he found it harder to sit still. When Kagura brought her up once again, he knew then that he had to see it for himself.

"Thank you for the company Kagura. Unfortunately I have many matters to attend to before school tomorrow. Dinner is on me. Please enjoy the rest of your meal," Sesshoumaru said quickly before he got up to leave.

Kagura's smile was unbridled when Sesshoumaru left the restaurant. Things were about to get even more interesting once he saw Kagome with Kouga. Soon he would no longer be able to deny that his little girlfriend left him for someone else.

Kagura quickly picked up her phone and dialed a number. She only had to wait a couple of rings before someone answered.

"Hey it's me…he's on his way now, give him about fifteen minutes to get there…you know what to do," Kagura said and then hung up the phone. She entwined her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands.

"Don't mess with Kagura Wind," she said quietly to her self.

* * *

Kagome propped her head on her fist and drummed her fingers with her other hand. This was the last place she wanted to be right now and having to listen to Kouga go on and on about his many awards and trophies was making this night the longest night of her life.

Sure he was nice enough, handsome even, but as soon as he opened his mouth things went south. Kagome wanted desperately to be with Sesshoumaru and she could only hope that Kagura got her message to him so that he wasn't waiting long. Just an hour more and she could nicely tell Kouga that she needed to go home, and then this nightmare would be over.

"-and that was the fifth time I saved our team from a loss," Kouga continued.

"That's great Kouga," Kagome said unenthusiastically. She watched as Kouga puffed up his chest proudly and opened his mouth to speak again before he jumped a little.

Kouga reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the number and quickly excused himself to answer it.

Kagome sighed in relief for her temporary reprieve. _'Saved by the bell, er, vibration,´ _she thought whimsically. She watched as other couples and groups made their way out onto the makeshift dance floor and scowled mentally at them.

They were all so carefree with their friends and partners that she couldn't help but feel a bit envious. As much as she and Sesshoumaru wanted their relationship to be easy, it was anything but that. However, there was a sort of exciting thrill at the thought of having to sneak around behind everyone's backs that made the situation less harsh.

Kagome jumped when a hand was suddenly in front of her face. She looked up to see Kouga with his arm outstretched towards her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded and took his hand to lead her on the floor. As much as she wanted this date to end, Kouga had been very nice so she would return the favor. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist to which she instantly blushed. The only other person to be so close to her like this had been Sesshoumaru, so she was still new to the feeling.

The dance was slow, much to Kagome's chagrin, and Kouga took every opportunity he got to brush up against her just a little. His eyes kept darting to the front of the shop, though Kagome missed this.

Just as the song was about to end, Kouga found the opportunity he had been waiting for. Kagome had closed her eyes and did her very best to stifle a yawn when she suddenly found Kouga's mouth latched on to hers. Her eyes opened wide and at first she was rendered incapable of movement due to her shock. But when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she raised her hands to his chest and pushed roughly, making him stumble back.

"What the hell was that Kouga?!" Kagome shouted at him.

Kouga looked at her sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Kagome, it's just… I've wanted to do that all night."

Kagome shook her head at him but gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry too Kouga. But I just don't think this is going to work out. You're a great guy, but I'm just not looking for anyone right now." It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

Kouga shrugged and gave her another toothy grin. "Eh, don't worry about it, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Just keep me in mind if you ever are on the market," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Will do. Thank you for understanding. I've had a really nice time tonight, but I should probably be going now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kouga offered.

Kagome shook her head and then gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before she left. With that obstacle out of the way, she could now devote her time to Sesshoumaru. With a happy grin she set off for home in hopes of being able to speak to Sesshoumaru in person tomorrow after practice.

* * *

It did not take him long to make it to the place that Kagura had told him about. With so many high school kids walking in and out of the place it wasn't hard to find either. Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and stealthily made his way towards the front of the hamburger place where Kagome was having her _date_. The thought still made him angry, although he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Sesshoumaru casually looked through the front window in search of Kagome. At first he could not spot her, but when he did, he almost wished he hadn't. He watched as she slow danced with the vile wolf and if that wasn't bad enough he had bared witness to them sharing a kiss. Sesshoumaru could literally feel his heart freeze over with loathing and turned quickly away. He could no longer watch the one person he had truly cared for with another.

He missed when she pushed Kouga away, and he missed when she yelled at the wolf for doing what he did. At that moment he could not even fathom any explanation that she may have had for what he saw, nor did he care for one.

Sesshoumaru sped off quickly, only seconds before Kagome came out of the restaurant alone with a grin on her face.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; Kagura is soooo evil isn't she? Please feel free to review, as always, it is greatly appreciated!_**

* * *


	8. What's in a Name?

**_Hello readers! Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're enjoying the story!_**

**_Thank you to my beta Knock knock313 and my friend Sunset Miko for all the fabulous help! This chapter was made so much better because of their suggestions! _**

**_And now for some drama...Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as he strolled down the hallways of the school; not that anyone would notice the slight change in his facial expression. He had thought about Kagome with the wolf, Kouga, all night and was unable to get an ounce of sleep because of it. During breakfast Inuyasha had made a comment about the new hamburger place and Sesshoumaru all but spat at the mere mention of it. Inuyasha ended up face down in his bowl of cereal for reasons he didn't understand, but Sesshoumaru was loathe to tell him.

With his steps quick, Sesshoumaru made his way into his classroom in record time and slammed his briefcase down on his desk, effectively silencing his surprised and now fearful class. He stared at them all hard and could not help but think of what lowly creatures teenagers were and how fleeting their pathetic school relationships were as well. Ridiculous.

"There will be a fifteen page paper due in three weeks time on the economic effects of countries who did not participate in the Kyoto Protocol. I expect at least five resources listed in alphabetical order, a title page, a table of contents, and at least one measurable graph. Any questions?" Sesshoumaru spat out quickly.

The students stared on in horror and disbelief as their teacher all but signed their high school death warrants. Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Sesshoumaru began his lecture.

Although Kagura was upset about the assignment given to them, she could not help but feel elated with knowing the reason for Sesshoumaru's fowl temper. Kouga had called her not long after Kagome left the diner to tell her that the plan she came up with had worked. He had sounded a bit regretful, but Kagura didn't care. If she couldn't have Sesshoumaru, then no one could.

The girl next to Kagura leaned over and whispered very lightly to her. "What do you think got into him?"

Kagura put on an innocent face and shrugged, so the girl leaned back into her chair and continued taking notes. Kagura gave herself a mental pat on the back and went to work on her own lecture notes.

'_Let's see Kagome try and fix this,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Kagome scooped a bit of her food onto her chopsticks before eyeing in ruefully and letting it drop back to her plate with a 'plop'. She was in no mood to eat. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned any of her phone calls and was effectively avoiding her as if she were the plague. She had seen him in the hallway and smiled at him as she waved politely, but all he did was look straight through her and then turn away.

'_He's probably really upset that I missed dinner with him last night,'_ she thought sadly. _'I thought for sure he'd understand when he found out why I had to cancel.'_

Kagome dropped her chopsticks and slid her lunch tray away from her before resting her chin on her fists. This was not the way she expected today to go. She was hoping to cash in her rain check for a date with Sesshoumaru and instead she was sitting at a lunch table staring at a pile of rice. The last thing that she wanted to do was make Sesshoumaru upset, but it seemed as though she had done so anyway.

Sesshoumaru not talking to her was worse than him yelling at her. It was eating her up inside and it took a lot of will power not to break down in front of everyone. She just got Sesshoumaru back and already she was losing him.

"This stinks," Kagome said aloud.

"You okay Kagome?" asked Sango who had been closely watching her friend. She noticed that Kagome sighed every couple of minutes and was starting to get worried about her. When Kagome didn't answer, Sango tried again. "Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were all right. Is everything okay?"

"Sure; everything's fine," Kagome said half-heartedly. "Hey Sango, I think I'm gonna go home early; I don't feel so well. Would you mind picking up my homework for me?"

Sango gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Sure thing Kagome. Are you positive you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I think I just need some rest." Kagome picked up her lunch tray and threw the excess food away before leaving the cafeteria. She walked slowly down the hall to head towards the office, stopping only once at her locker before continuing on her way.

When she entered the office she greeted the old woman behind the desk. "Hey Kaede."

"Hello dear. What can I help you with?" asked the elderly woman.

"I'm not feeling too well; may I please be excused to go home?"

"Of course dear, but you'll need to call home before you do so."

Kagome nodded and accepted the phone from Kaede. When her grandfather answered the phone he told her it was alright to come home, but that she would have to walk since no one was there to pick her up. She finished her phone call and got all the necessary paper work filled out and then left the office.

Without looking up she walked towards the front gate only to walk straight into a tall, imposing figure. She mumbled a quick apology and tried to work her way around the person she bumped into, but they kept moving in her way again.

"Look I said I was sorry now can you _please_ get-"

"-Sorry doesn't begin to cover it Ka-go-me," she heard Sesshoumaru say.

Kagome quickly looked up into the golden eyes of the man she cancelled on last night. "Sesshoumaru…I-I'm sorry about last night."

"I do not need nor want your apologies. It is obvious you were where you wanted to be last night and unfortunately that was not in my company," Sesshoumaru stated icily.

"It's…It's not like that at all!" Kagome began. "Please, just hear me out!"

"I have classes to tend to and have no time for excuses. Go find your wolf to plead your case to," Sesshoumaru said as he stalked away.

The tears that had been threatening to fall earlier in the day now fell freely down Kagome's face. She didn't make an effort to follow after him, for he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. Instead, she turned back the way she was going and ran home, hoping that she could find some solace in the confines of her own room.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Kagome, she didn't look too good earlier," Sango informed the small group of friends that were circled around a table.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Ayame asked. Sango shook her head in the negative.

"She was fine yesterday. In fact, she was smiling all day yesterday because of her date…" Sango trailed off as her eyes narrowed in Kouga's direction.

Ayame followed her gaze and caught on. She quickly landed a punch to Kouga's arm and he squealed a little in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Ayame screamed at him.

"What are you talkin' about? I didn't do anything to her," Kouga defended himself. "I took her here to get dinner, we danced, she left. End of story."

"Well you must have done _something_," Kikyo broke in. "She looked very upset earlier."

"Keh! She's probably upset because Kouga was such a lousy date!" Inuyasha taunted. "I don't know why she agreed to go out with you in the first place."

"I am not a lousy date! Ask her yourself; she had a great time! She didn't even slap me when I kissed her," he added with a smug grin.

"You kissed her?!" Ayame yelled at the wolf demon.

"No wonder she didn't feel good," Inuyasha added with a laugh.

The group of friends shared a laugh at Kouga's expense. The mood brightened substantially for them as they resumed their lunch. In a booth next to theirs, Kagura listened in on the conversation and decided to add salt to the already open wound on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship…or lack thereof. She stood and walked out of the diner headed towards the school grounds where Sesshoumaru would no doubt be at this time of day.

Her eyes were determined as she entered the school grounds and sought out the man of her dreams. It did not take long for her to find him in the training dojo. He was talking to a few stragglers from the Jujitsu team who had yet to leave after practice. After she stepped inside the room to make her presence known, she waited patiently for him to approach her.

Sesshoumaru's mood had not improved since the morning during his economics class. In fact, after his run-in with Kagome it was even worse. He was beginning to regret not allowing her the chance to explain herself. Or perhaps he began to feel it when he saw the tears form in her eyes. He had already persuaded himself to seek her out that night to talk with her; then perhaps he could get some sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked up when the door of the dojo opened and saw Kagura enter and look his way. Apparently she wanted to speak with him, no doubt about the assignment he had given his class. He walked over to her when he finished speaking with one of the team members. With a subtle nod as permission to speak, Kagura cleared her throat and began her spiel.

"Sorry to bother you while you're in the middle of something, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she told him concernedly.

It caught him off guard a little that she came here to ask him about condition, but he took it in stride and answered her. "I am just fine Kagura, though your concern is appreciated. Has this anything to do with the assignment I gave you?"

Kagura smirked a little at him and told him honestly, "I would be lying if I said that that wasn't part of it. But I'm more worried with you. What has gotten you in such a mood?"

"That would be none of your concern," Sesshoumaru told her straight out.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Well at least my friends are in a good mood. You should hear Kouga today, ranting on about how he got to kiss Kagome last night and she didn't slap him. Though, I don't suppose you care about our little lives now, do you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. If what she said was true, then Kagome kissing that fool last night wasn't just an accident. It was no secret that Kouga was always trying to be a ladies man; he had dated just about every girl within a mile radius of school campus. It also was no secret that he wasn't very good at it. More often than not he would return from a date with a handprint on his face. Whoever thought listening to Miroku's dating advice was a good thing seriously needed counseling.

"I'm a busy man Kagura. I have no time to think about you and your friends. My thanks for checking on me, but if you don't mind…"

"Of course, just know that if you need someone to talk to…or whatever," she added in a seductive tone, "I'll be around." Kagura turned and left then, making sure to add just a slight bit more sway in her hips for good measure.

Sesshoumaru looked on as Kagura left the training dojo and then turned back to his work. Sesshoumaru began to seriously reconsider his plans to visit Kagome that night lest his temper get the better of him. He was not one to ever really feel remorse, but at that moment he almost regretted Kagome being at this school. All of this could have been avoided and he wouldn't have to be dealing with the sudden hardening of his heart.

'_These feelings are useless, she's just another girl; no sense in getting worked up over such trivial things,'_ Sesshoumaru told himself. He needed something to distract himself with so he would no longer think of Kagome and her lying ways. He looked back towards the door of the dojo where Kagura had just left and narrowed his eyes in thought before he returned to cleaning up the dojo.

* * *

Kagome sunk down further beneath the blanket on her bed. Sesshoumaru had seemed so cold to her that it tore her up inside, but she still could not find the strength to be mad at him. She should have known that skipping out on their date would lead to nothing but bad reactions, but she did it so that they could be together easier, without the constant suspicion from everybody. So much for well intended plans.

Kagome sighed as she continued her train of thought. This entire ordeal was her fault and she just had to find a way to make it better. The thought of losing Sesshoumaru was too much for her to bear and she was determined not to let that happen. She just had to talk to him, and then she would make him understand.

With her resolve set, Kagome began planning her course of action. She knew she could win him back; she just needed to be patient and persistent. She quickly got out of bed and dressed before heading down the stairs. If she ran fast enough, she could still catch Sesshoumaru after Jujitsu practice. It wasn't too late. Hopefully by the time she got there the other team members would have already left.

With a hard slam of the front door, Kagome sprinted across the shrine grounds, and headed back towards the school to put her plan into action.

* * *

Kagura panted as firm hands slid over her naked thighs while a very skilled tongue made its way over the skin of her neck. She clawed at the muscled back as his warm mouth slowly made its way towards her breasts, taking in one at a time while roughly massaging the other in his hand.

"Mmmm, oh gods that feels good," she moaned as he went even lower still.

The male grunted his response and continued on his course to the warmth that was radiating off her moist center. Kagura instinctively opened her legs a bit wider to accommodate him. Even though they were currently cramped in the backseat of her car, it was more than enough room for them to engage in their sinful acts as they were.

His tongue darted out to taste her wetness and groaned into her, causing a wonderful vibration to be sent through her entire body. She all but screamed out as he worked his magical appendage across her nether lips while his thumb rubbed over the bundle of nerves that rested there.

Both of them were breathing hard as he continued to move his tongue frantically inside her. Her hands came up to fist in his long hair and she pulled him closer to her still, afraid he would move away too soon. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as the heat in her lower abdomen became almost overwhelming.

"Oh gods…ungh…please…more," she panted throwing her head back as the feeling grew even stronger.

The male smirked in satisfaction at the effect he was having on this woman and slowly pulled away from his ministrations. A whimper of protest left Kagura's mouth but was quickly silenced when he slammed his mouth onto hers. She could taste herself on his lips, but that did nothing to hinder her actions, in fact, it made her even more aroused.

He ground his hips into hers allowing her to feel his growing erection against the inside of her thigh. She gave a small mewling sound of need when she felt it and he took his chance to play with her a bit.

"Beg for it," he demanded of her in his deep, sultry voice.

"Pl…please…" she begged

"Not good enough," he said as he pressed more firmly against her.

"Oh gods please!" Kagura shouted.

He lifted up off of her a little in order to position himself at her entrance. Using his hand to help guide him in he slowly entered her, causing them both to moan lowly at the sensation.

He didn't have to worry about taking it easy with her; he knew it was not her first time with a man. With a swift thrust of his hips he embedded himself fully into her.

Kagura nearly passed out due to the wonderful feeling of him inside of her, but was able to hang on to consciousness when he latched on to one of her breasts while pulling out of her nearly all the way before slamming into her once more. She quickly wrapped her long legs around his wonderful body in order to hold him close to her as he quickened his pace.

The windows of the car had long ago fogged up with the steam rising from their bodies and their panting breaths even with them cracked open a little. Kagura left light red trails down his back as she raked her nails over him. She was unable to keep up with his fast pace and found herself helpless underneath him only able to moan while he pounded into her willing body.

He could feel the all-tell clenching of her inner muscles that told him she was on the verge of climaxing. He slowed his pace a bit to tease her, pulling out of her painstakingly slow before very gently gliding back in.

Kagura whimpered and resorted once again to begging him so she could reach completion. "Please…please…" she whined.

"Please what?" he huskily breathed out.

"Please go faster…and harder!" she begged.

He did not need any more coaxing and once again quickened his pace. The clenching was there again, but this time he pushed onward, going faster than he had before. He grunted when he felt himself nearing his own end and held out just long enough for her to come first.

"Oh gods Sesshoumaru!!!" Kagura called out as she was sent over the edge.

* * *

Kagome sprinted the entire way to the school, stopping only once to quickly catch her breath. She looked down at her watch as she saw the school come into view and breathed a heavy sigh. Jujitsu practice had finished nearly twenty minutes ago; she could only pray that Sesshoumaru would still be there so she could talk to him.

The halls in the school were empty as she jogged down the corridor towards the practice dojo. The door was shut, but she knocked a few times for good measure in case he was still inside. She waited patiently before pressing her ear against the door to try and listen for any sound from inside. All was silent.

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed aloud. She gave the door one last pound before she turned away to walk slowly home.

She was so sure that he would have still been there and that they were going to have the discussion that they needed in order to fix their broken relationship. Her heart was heavy as she walked back down the hallways and she let loose a groan when she saw that the janitors had just locked her exit. Stomping her feet in a small tantrum, Kagome turned around to go out the other, longer way.

"This is just not my day," she said aloud to herself. She kicked an unsuspecting rock that had so spitefully got in her way. It sailed through the air a bit to hit the back of a car sitting in the parking lot.

Kagome cringed when it hit, hoping that it didn't leave any dents before walking up to check. Her steps fumbled a little when she heard a grunt come from inside the car. Kagome's face turned three shades of red when she saw that the windows of the vehicle were thickly fogged and it was rocking back and forth on its tires rhythmically.

She knew she should have just walked away and left whoever was in the car alone, but human curiosity got the better of her and she stepped forward a little more. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the rising giggle coming from her belly when she realized whose car it was.

'_Oh my god, the girls are gonna freak when they hear this!"_ Kagome thought to herself mirthfully. She shook her head after that thought; she would never reveal such an intimate thing to the other girls without Kagura's permission. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to give Kagura a hard time about it!

Kagome smiled and shook her head at her friend's antics and turned to leave, but the next thing she heard made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh gods Sesshoumaru!!!" she heard Kagura scream out. Kagome's blood ran cold as she stood in total shock in the parking lot.

'_She just screamed Sesshoumaru's name…oh my god, she just screamed Sesshoumaru's name!'_ Kagome backed away from the car slowly before turning away fully and broke into a fast run. Her tired legs screamed in protest, but she steamed on, desperate to get far away from the school grounds as fast as possible.

'_She just screamed Sesshoumaru's name, she just screamed Sesshoumaru's name…"_

That was the thought in her mind that carried a tearful Kagome all the way back to her house that night. She cursed both Sesshoumaru and Kagura's name before she collapsed on her bed once again, soaking her pillow with tears.

* * *

**_Woah! Poor Kagome! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please no flaming torches! Feel free to review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time..._**

* * *


	9. Just beat it!

**_Hello again readers! Thank you all so much for the great reviews they make writing worth while!_**

**_Thank you to my friend sunset miko for being my beta! (btw she just came out with a new story called The Syndrome; it's a very fun read you should check it out!) If you're out there knockknock313 I hope you're okay!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway to his bedroom with a slow gait. One of these days he was going to get a place of his own, but with his father gone so much on business trips, Sesshoumaru was left to the grudging task of keep watch over Inuyasha during the week. For now, he would have to deal with being housed within the same confines as his younger, obnoxious brother. And speak of the devil…

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled down the hall. His hair was mussed, obviously due to the fact that he just got out of bed, and his eyes were half closed.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly before answering. "What is it?"

"Where you been all night? Dad's gonna be mad when I tell him you weren't here," Inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"I've been nowhere of consequence, and as for speaking to father, please do. Then maybe he'll allow me to move." Sesshoumaru continued on to his bedroom, being sure to take an over-exaggerated whiff of Inuyasha as he passed by. "You need a shower," he told him.

Inuyasha scratched his head a little and then the back of his neck. "Hey, uh, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stopped just before entering his room but did not turn around. He waited for Inuyasha to continue, but when the fool didn't get the hint Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. Inuyasha took a deep breath and released it; maybe Sesshoumaru _wouldn't_ kill him for butting into his business. "Look, um…Kagome went home today because she wasn't feeling well."

"Of that I am aware," Sesshoumaru said dryly.

"Oh. Well, Sango said it was because she thought Kagome was having guy troubles. You…you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Inuyasha said as he fidgeted near his bedroom door.

Sesshoumaru remained still near his own bedroom door, hand on the doorknob. Could he be the reason she went home, or was it because of that stupid wolf? Just thinking of Kouga and Kagome's date made him angry; perhaps Kouga had turned her down for another date? "Why do you not ask the wolf what is wrong with her? Surely he would know more than I on this matter; he did go out with her, did he not?"

"Yeah, but he said nothin' happened," Inuyasha told him while he shrugged.

Sesshoumaru took the new information and stored it for later, but as of right now, he wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep. "Go to bed Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru then walked into his room, shutting himself off from the world. Inuyasha scowled at the closed door before muttering an 'asshole' and then making his way back to bed.

* * *

Kagome slammed her plate down on the kitchen table and plopped down in her chair, huffing about hypocrites and stupid men. Her family watched on as she shoved her breakfast into her mouth with little manners, all but inhaling her food.

"Would you like a shovel?" Souta asked Kagome. This earned him a smack on the head by their mom. Kagome looked up and glared at Souta, but put her chopsticks down and picked up her plate to place it in the sink. She stomped off to her room to get ready for school, all the while continuing her mumbling.

Kagome quickly dressed and headed out the door. Her mind was swirling with the events of last night and she walked a little faster to school than was necessary. Her face was set in a perpetual frown and she subconsciously cracked her knuckles whenever she thought of Kagura in the back seat of her car with Sesshoumaru. Kagome suppressed a shudder that threatened to make it way over her. Someone had some explaining to do!

When she arrived at the school, she noticed that she was a bit early and took the time to calm down some. The last thing she needed was to start a fight with Kagura, at school anyways, because she would only end up being suspended.

'_Even if the backstabber deserves it,'_ Kagome thought maliciously. She growled a very human, yet very threatening, growl deep in her throat and shoved her backpack into her locker while grabbing the books she would need for her first class. The students were all starting to come in now and the halls were soon filled. Kagome watched with loathing in her eyes as Kagura sauntered into the hallway as if nothing had happened the night before. But Kagome wasn't fooled.

Kagura saw Kagome out of the corner of her eye glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but proceeded down the hallway to her own locker. Kagome never took her eyes off of Kagura and that is how Sango found her.

A tap on her shoulder brought Kagome out of the death glare. "What's up with you? Are you feeling okay?" Sango asked Kagome while looking at her with concern.

Kagome shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Nothing, I'm fine," she spat out more harshly than she meant to. At the look on Sango's face, she rectified herself. "Sorry Sango, I'm just having a bad day."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked calmly.

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe later; right now I just want to be alone." Sango nodded and then gave her friend a gentle hug before walking away. Kagome sighed and then finally closed her locker to go to class. When she turned around the first thing she saw was the reason for her torment.

Sesshoumaru stood across the hallway staring at her, somehow managing to be invisible to the other people in the hallway. He looked at her with something akin to shame, and it was all the confession she needed from him. Kagome straightened up a bit and then turned away from him to go to class.; she didn't want to be late.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Kagome's mood had taken a turn for the worse. Five classes had done nothing to calm her anger; instead it gave her even more time to reflect on everything. The result was a pissed off, scorned woman. And, as the saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. The group all sat in relative silence, stealing glances at Kagome every now and then. Miroku played with the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it; Kagome was even making him uncomfortable, and he liked it when women were angry, it made them look sinfully good in his eyes.

Ayame looked pointedly at Sango in silent question and Sango merely shrugged. She didn't know what exactly was wrong with Kagome either. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. This lunch was boring and if someone didn't start talking he was going to leave. Kikyo cleared her throat and everyone looked expectantly at her.

"Has anyone seen Naraku today? He's at school, but he didn't even wait to talk to me after class like he usually does," Kikyo asked them breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone simultaneously shook their heads in the negative. No one had talked to him today which was highly unusual because he was always very social when it came to them.

"Yo," a deep feminine voice sounded from behind them. Kagura walked over to the lunch table and sat down gracefully. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the female and clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Kagura dared to come over here and sit near her after what she did?! How stupid could one person be?! What if Kagura didn't see her as a threat? That boiled Kagome's blood even more so and she pursed her lips tight to restrain herself from flying over the table.

"Hey Kagura," Ayame greeted. "You haven't seen Naraku around have you?"

Kagura sat up a little straighter in her chair and tilted her nose up in the air. "No, I haven't and good riddance," she said while trying to hide a pout. She looked over the group and finally noticed Kagome giving her a look that would have killed her twice over if in fact looks could kill. Kagura furrowed her brows in confusion at Kagome's actions, but then it dawned on her that Kagome must know something.

'_Perhaps she knows that Kouga and I set her and Sesshoumaru up that night to break them up?'_ she thought to herself. It seemed the most logical explanation for Kagome's sudden hostility towards her. However, Kagura wouldn't voluntarily offer herself to the wolves- so to speak- she would wait for Kagome to confront her.

Lunch went on and Kagura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had felt Kagome's eyes on her the entire time and it was starting to wear on her nerves. The girl had gall that was for sure; she had never been at the receiving end of a girls death glare, she was always the one giving them out. Finally, after dealing with Kagome's constant glower Kagura had officially had enough.

"What?!" Kagura snapped at Kagome. Everyone's heads snapped up at the sudden outburst to look at Kagura. They followed her gaze to Kagome who looked like she was about to explode with rage.

"I thought you were my friend Kagura; now I know for sure you're just a backstabber!" Kagome said in a raised voice. Everyone's faces turned towards Kagura, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagura defended herself. "You've been giving me the look of death all through lunch; if you have something to say then say it already!"

Once again all heads turned to look at Kagome, awaiting her comeback. "You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Kagome asked incredulously. At Kagura's shrug Kagome continued, "Just where were you last night after school Kagura?" All eyes turned towards the girl in question. It was like watching a tennis match…only better.

Kagura remained silent as she thought over Kagome's question. She thought for sure she'd bring up the night Kagome sent her to talk to Sesshoumaru, but instead she asked about last night. _'Hm, last night…last ni-ah so that's what she means. The little voyeur heard me. '_ A bright light shined in Kagura's eyes at the wonderful opportunity to drive the wedge further between Sesshoumaru and Kagome and she forced herself not to smile.

"I do believe that is my own business," Kagura said slyly. "I'm sure even you can put two and two together."

"You BITCH!" Kagome growled out loudly, surprising the occupants at the table. That fierce noise came from their little Kagome? "I _trusted_ you, gave you my friendship, and this is how you repay me?!"

Kagura stood up now to become more threatening. This little girl would be taught a lesson: no one raised their voice to her! "Not look here you little-"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha yelled trying to break up the oncoming fight. Granted, there was nothing more exciting than seeing two women fight, but this was little Kagome against an irate Kagura; the girl wouldn't stand a chance.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the group, save two, sighed in relief. Sango stood in front of Kagome facing her. "Kagome, come on let's get to class. If you want to mess her up, do it _after_ school so you won't get into loads of trouble." Kagome kept her gaze trained on Kagura, not once backing down.

"It would be wise for you to not stick around after school," Kagome told Kagura.

Kagura snorted indignantly before replying, "As if I'm afraid of a little thing like you. I hope you're prepared to get your ass handed to you on a platter. Be behind the gym after school." She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode off before Kagome could say anything further.

"What a bitch!" Kagome cursed under her breath. Apparently, Kagura forgot the minor detail of Kagome being on the Jujitsu team; otherwise she might have just given in and prostrated herself in front of everyone. It was no matter, Kagome would be sure she was the one walking away the victor, Kagura and her idle threats be damned!

* * *

Everyone did well keeping the after school fight to themselves; the last thing their friends needed was an audience witnessing their brawl. However, this definitely did not stop them from coming to view the battle. Oh no, they had front row seats and secretly, most of them were hoping that Kagome was the winner; it was time Kagura got dropped down a peg or two.

Kagome waited impatiently next to Sango for Kagura to show up. Perhaps she thought better of the situation and decided not to show? Kagome inwardly frowned at that thought; she was in the mood to kick some ass! Her worries of missing out on maiming Kagura were appeased as she noticed her walking steadily towards their appointed area. She was walking with two girls she didn't know, but they didn't matter; all that mattered was that Kagome was getting the retribution she deserved.

"So you decided to show; I thought for sure you would've turned tail and ran home," Kagura taunted as she made her way closer to Kagome.

Kagome remained silent to Kagura's taunts but she gave her an unimpressed once over to try and grate on her nerves. It worked. Kagura sneered at her, balled her hands into a fist, and then said, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kagome said with a grin. A tap on her shoulder made her turn towards its source.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked her friend in a last ditch effort to stop the fight. "I don't know what happened, but it can't be worth this."

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled dejectedly. "It is worth it; you'll just have to take my word for it." Sango nodded and hesitantly backed away from her friend. Kagome turned around to once again face Kagura when she was slapped hard enough in the face to make her stumble backwards a bit.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy," Kagura said as she started circling around Kagome. Their friends backed away from them apprehensively and stood at the sidelines to watch the show. Kagome didn't move as Kagura circled her, instead she opened her senses up like she was taught and waiting for her to take the first, _real_, strike. Just as Kagura made it to Kagome's right side she struck out, slashing her perfectly manicured nails at Kagome's face.

Kagome ducked quickly and grabbed a hold of Kagura's wrist to pin her arm behind her back. This left Kagura bent forward while her arm was locked behind her, at the mercy of Kagome. "Is that all you've got Kagura?" Kagome mocked her. Kagome flung the woman away from her to allow Kagura the chance to recover before striking again. Kagura stumbled forward in an attempt to regain her balance and then straightened up to whirl back around towards Kagome furiously.

"That will NOT happen again bitch!" Kagura snapped at her. Now the fight was on.

Kagome lunged first this time since Kagura had learned quickly not to move first. Kagura grabbed a hold of Kagome ponytail and pulled hard making Kagome's head fall backward. Kagome used the leverage she had to kick at Kagura's legs which resulted in them both falling to the ground. Using her nails, Kagura scratched Kagome's face on her cheek just before Kagome used her legs to catapult Kagura up and over her head. Both quickly got back on their feet and started circling again, waiting for the next move.

"Why'd you do it Kagura? You knew how I felt about him!" Kagome yelled at the woman in front of her. Kagura's face had a couple bruises forming; one under her left eye and another on her upper lip from when Kagome elbowed her. The wind witch licked her swollen lip and could taste her own blood from where she bit down on it when Kagome launched her to the ground.

"You were the one stupid enough to let him go for that wolf! It's your own damn fault!" Kagura spat back.

"That's why I sent you to him! You said you would let him know why I couldn't be there! Just what did you say to him to make him hate me?" Kagome asked Kagura almost desperately. The air was tense in the small area and everyone was afraid to break the heavy silence that now settled over them all. They were all confused about what was going on, well, all except for Kouga who was shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

In actuality, he felt awful for what he did. Kagome had been nothing but kind to him ever since she started school there and he repaid her by teaming up with Kagura and her stupid and petty plan. If he was going to make it up to her, now was the chance. Kouga cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him.

"Kagome, there's something you need to know," he began nervously.

"Don't even think about it you mongrel," Kagura interrupted him. Just what did he think he was doing?! There was no way he would rat her, let alone himself, out. Kagome turned back to Kagura and narrowed her eyes once more at the conniving female.

"Just what do I need to know Kouga?" Kagome asked him in hopes of his continuing. She didn't take her eyes off of Kagura, the woman fought dirty and she wouldn't allow herself to be struck unprepared again.

"That night I asked you out and I kissed you-" Kouga started again.

"Shut up!" Kagura yelled at him.

"When I kissed you, Sess…Sesshoumaru…he saw it. He saw me kiss you and left before he saw the rest," he finally finished. Although he knew that he was in for the beating of a lifetime from his friends, it felt good to have that off of his chest. He wasn't at all surprised at the furious and disgusted looks that he received, but was glad that Kagura was the one that was getting the majority of the glares.

"You set me up?" Kagome asked hurt. "Why would you do that to me? What did I ever do to you?" This was directed at Kouga who closed his eyes in shame.

"You didn't do anything to me, Kagura just has some…_stuff_ on me that I would rather not have floating around the school. Look, I'm really sorry Kagome-"

"Just save it; I'll deal with you later," Kagome growled out at him. Kouga wouldn't admit it, but in that moment he was close to pissing his pants in fear of the small mortal women. She looked scary when she was mad.

Kagome turned her full attention back on Kagura now even more determined to cause her bodily damage. Kagura gulped when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes that promised her a world of hurt. With a fierce battle cry, Kagome was on Kagura within a blink of an eye. She tackled her quickly to the ground and landed a couple punches to her once pretty face before jumping off of her again. "Get up and fight me Kagura!"

The wind witch got to her feet and took a couple swing s at Kagome, but none of them made contact. Kagome crouched down low and swung her leg out catching Kagura's ankles, causing the woman to fall to the unforgiving ground.

Ayame hissed between her teeth when she saw Kagura hit the ground. "That had to hurt," she said to Sango and Kikyo who both merely nodded not wanting to take their eyes off the fight for a moment in fear that they'd miss something. Kagome moved fast. They watched on as Kagome wailed on Kagura and all the defender could do was block her hits while trying to deliver strikes of her own unsuccessfully. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear, praying to any god above that would listen to him that clothing would rip from either of the girls' bodies. Inuyasha shook his head at the sight; Kagura had brought it on her self.

Kikyo looked over at the boys and then checked around them to be sure they were all still alone when she caught sight of a tall looming figure approaching them rapidly.

"Shit," Kikyo whispered harshly. All but Kagome and Kagura looked to Kikyo and then looked where she had her attention. Their eyes all widened at the obviously angry person striding towards them, but before anyone could warn the two fighting girls, he was already upon them.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of Kagome's upper arm and yanked her roughly up and off of Kagura. "Ow!" Kagome screamed as she was pulled upward. "Hey, let me go! Get off of me!" she continued to rant.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru barked out. Kagome's eyes widened when she recognized the voice of the person that held her and she quickly looked at him. She began her struggle anew when she remembered why she was fighting Kagura in the first place, but Sesshoumaru's grip never wavered. He glanced around the group of friends, ignoring the shouts coming from Kagome.

"I suggest all of you leave now before I give you detention for the rest of the year," he said in a deep and threatening voice. The group all bowed their heads in shame and Sesshoumaru sneered at them and their antics. He did not stick around to see where they went, but instead pulled a struggling Kagome towards his car.

"Let me go you big jerk!" he heard her yell at him. Sesshoumaru continued on his way and opened the passenger side door of his car before haphazardly tossing her into the seat. "Stay there and buckle up," he demanded of her. It was time that they had a nice long talk about what was happening between them.

Kagome huffed and pursed her lips in disdain, but complied with Sesshoumaru's wishes nonetheless. She buckled up quickly and then scooted her self as close to her door as she could manage and kept her gaze out the window. Sesshoumaru got into his car, buckled up as well, and started the car. He pulled out of the deserted school parking lot and drove towards his home. His father was still out of town and since Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's ride home, he reasonably determined that they would be able to have some alone time together to sort things out.

The drive was made mostly in silence; it was only broken every now and then with Kagome muttering about 'unfaithful assholes' and 'stupid jealous bitches who didn't know how to keep their hands off of things that didn't belong to them'. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road with only a couple of stolen glances in Kagome's direction. He shook his head slowly at the thought of how screwed up everything had become; how did everything go down hill so fast?

After the longest ten minute drive of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's lives, he finally pulled into the long driveway of his father's home. Although Kagome was not in the best of moods, she couldn't help but look on admirably at the beautiful home. It would have been even better if she were there on friendlier terms. The car came to a stop and Sesshoumaru got out, expecting her to do the same. He reached the front door to the house and looked back to see Kagome still sitting in the car and sighed. She was going to try and be difficult.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest in challenge. He would gladly force her out of the car if she didn't do it on her own. Kagome caught his pointed look and rolled her eyes before unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. She followed him into the empty house and fidgeted a little at the circumstances.

"I believe it is time we talked," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry when the memories of Kagura screaming Sesshoumaru's name came flooding back to her mind unbidden. "I have nothing to say to you."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. "Why did you fight with Kagura today?" he asked her.

"Pfft! Like you don't know, you big jerk."

"This is getting us nowhere, just tell me why," Sesshoumaru told her, losing his once remarkable patience.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, hers brimming with unshed tears as she tried to make herself disappear from his presence. Her bottom lip trembled and Sesshoumaru took a step towards her to try and comfort her. He reached his hand up to place it on her soft cheek but she flinched away from him like he burned her.

"Don't touch me! How can you even act like nothing happened after you screwed Kagura!?" she screamed out.

Sesshoumaru took a step back in complete shock. Out of all the things that she could have said to him, that was something he never expected. He could only stare at her as the tears she had been forcefully holding back finally escaped.

* * *

**_Well there ya have it; Kagome kicked some ass! FINALLY some things will be worked out :) Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. I updated my bio on here, so check it out, I've got some links to a few websites where my work's posted so take a look around _**

* * *


	10. Fera

**_Hello again readers! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys rock the socks!_**

**_Special thanks goes to Sunset Miko for being my beta; I love how you can finish my thoughts! BTW, if you haven't checked out her new story The Syndrome, do it! And also She Who the Prophecy Foretold; it is wonderful in epic proportions!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to look on at Kagome while she cried. He was in complete shock as to what she had said to him. When he heard Kagome start hiccupping because she couldn't breathe properly, he shook himself out of his stupor. 

"Kagome, what makes you think I slept with Kagura?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

Kagome gave him the best glare she could muster while hiccupping, but replied, "You were hic mad at me and I (hic) wanted to find you (hic)…then in the parking (hic)…in Kagura's car (hic)…screaming your name! (hic)," was what Kagome managed to get out.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in confusion at Kagome's broken reply. "You're saying that you heard Kagura scream out my name in her car?" he asked her. At Kagome's frantic nod Sesshoumaru sighed and slowly ran a hand across his face. "Kagome?"

"What?!" she snapped at him.

"I didn't sleep with Kagura," he told her. Kagome stopped her hiccups and took a step back from him. Now _she _was confused.

"What?" she asked again, a bit more gently this time.

"I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Kagura." Sesshoumaru said carefully so Kagome would understand him fully.

"Bu-but, I heard her scream your name out; and it was _very_ clear to me as to what she was doing in her car," she said with suspicion in her tone.

"It is none of my business as to what Ms. Wind does in her car. Whatever was happening in there, rest assured that I was not a part of it," Sesshoumaru told her, a bit annoyed that she had so little faith in him.

"But-"

"Do you think I make it a habit of hitting on students?" he asked her. She was being extremely stubborn and he was not going to take her accusations lying down. How could she even think that he had slept with Kagura?! Did she not know that she was the only one he's had romantic feelings for in over a century? Apparently, he had not made this fact clear enough.

Kagome dropped her shoulders and honestly thought about his question. Although they hadn't spent a lot of time together in the past, she knew him to be very upstanding and moral. But then why did Kagura scream out his name?

"Because she has desired me for quite some time now," Sesshoumaru said, answering Kagome's unspoken question. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and Sesshoumaru walked quickly and wrapped his arms around her before she could protest. He felt her stiffen in his arms, but she eventually calmed and then wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed like that for a moment, but Kagome soon pushed away from him.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I'm really sorry that I cancelled our date. I didn't want to, but with our…_relationship_ being what it was, I was taking care so that we wouldn't get caught. I couldn't just cancel my date with Kouga without arousing suspicions," Kagome said to him with her head bowed. "There's something you need to know too."

"I am already aware that you kissed the wolf," Sesshoumaru told her pointedly. Kagome looked up tiredly and tilted her head to the side while she put her hand on her forehead.

"Sesshoumaru…I –_we_- were set up. They meant for you to see Kouga kissing me," she informed him.

"They?"

"Yeah; Kagura and Kouga," Kagome said with a near growl. "What you _didn't_ see was me pushing him away. I could never…Sesshoumaru, you have to believe me: I didn't want to kiss him, he just threw himself on me!"

Sesshoumaru could feel the tightening he had felt growing in his chest over the past couple days loosen at her proclamation. He was hoping that something like this would be the case; that she didn't want the stupid wolf. He felt lighter than he had in a while and allowed a small smirk to cross over his features. Seeing this, Kagome raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. "This isn't funny! You thought…you thought I cheated on you! That's why were so mad at me; it wasn't because I missed our date!" Kagome was pacing across the room furiously. Beating Kagura today wasn't anywhere near the amount of pain she wanted that conniving witch to feel now. She had Sesshoumaru believing that she cheated on him; it was the perfect set up, and the 'screaming of Sesshoumaru's name' incident was just the icing on the cake.

"Gods, this is really screwed up," Kagome groaned out as she stopped her pacing. "We really should have more trust in each other ya know?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet through her tirade and allowed her time to reflect on all that had happened. It gave him ample time to review the proceedings as well.

He had almost forgotten the way it felt to be so young and stupid; for it was many years ago. Growing up being a demon lord back in the days of feudal Japan was a lot different than growing up in this era, but there was always spitefulness, jealousy, and hatred; that would never change. He had changed a lot over the years and had become a lot more accepting to things that he did not entirely understand. His thirst for knowledge of the way things changed was the reason he became a teacher; there were entire libraries at his disposal, and it was always interesting to watch the changing eras. Sesshoumaru had set up his life so that he could live alone comfortably if he chose to do so, but living alone was no longer an option…not since he met Kagome.

"Where were you last night then Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him suddenly. "You said that you weren't with Kagura, but I looked for you at school after practice; you're always there at least an hour later than everyone else, but you weren't this time."

Sesshoumaru studied her carefully, making sure that he had her undivided attention. "Come," he said as he led her to the couch. They sat down in silence and Sesshoumaru reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out what looked to be postcards.

"I had to drive my father to the airport yesterday, so I left early," he began. "Afterwards, I drove around for a while trying to find the best way to tell you how sorry I was for being cross with you. It struck me then: the best I could come up with at the moment," he said as he handed her the post cards.

Kagome looked at them, there were four all together, and she smiled and shook her head. "They're all pictures of the Hakuba ski resort where we met," she stated. "It feels like so long ago."

"Indeed. It seems as though you and I have some lost time to make up for then," he said as he once again drew her close to him. Kagome's eyes widened a bit as he pulled her forward, but as he was leaning down to her she closed her eyes. He sought out her lips and was pleasantly rewarded with no resistance from her and the two shared a long, deep kiss.

Kagome opened her mouth and sought his tongue while he, in turn, did the same. She moved her hands across his chest, feeling the muscles tense a little under her touch, and then moved to the buttons on his shirt, not once breaking their kiss. She had wanted to be with him since the trip in Hakuba, but was afraid of being hurt again. After this entire mess with Kagura she wanted Sesshoumaru to know how much he meant to her, just in case she didn't get the chance again.

When Sesshoumaru felt her small hands fumble with his shirt buttons, he broke away from her slightly to whisper in her ear. "What are you doing?" he asked huskily. Oh, he knew what she was doing, but once this step was taken there was no going back. He wanted her like nothing he'd ever wanted before, but he would allow her to this decision.

Kagome panted and continued her work on his shirt, now having gotten most of the buttons undone. "Isn't it obvious? I'm making up with you," she stated matter-of-factly before kissing his neck. She ran her tongue over his hot skin and Sesshoumaru groaned. Her hands made it past his shirt and caressed his chest, her delicate hands leaving tiny tingles wherever she touched him. Kagome continued to kiss and suck his neck and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in erotic bliss. Suddenly his pants felt very restricting and he gripped her waist and thrust his hips into her a bit.

"Not here," he said almost breathlessly.

"Where then?"

"Bed-ungh…bedroom," he hissed out between clenched teeth as Kagome found a particularly wonderful spot just behind his ear.

She nodded against his neck and he stood, holding her while she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued her exploration of his neck with her mouth. Sesshoumaru found it rather difficult to walk up the stairs with her attacking his throat with her warm tongue, but none-too-soon made it to his room. Sesshoumaru turned around and nudged the door open with his back and then kicked it closed once inside.

Pinned between the door and Sesshoumaru, Kagome continued caressing his chest, loving the feel of his muscles underneath her hands. She could feel his arousal pressed firmly against her and it made her stomach flutter. They renewed their kiss as Sesshoumaru walked them over to his bed, gently laying her down upon it while he remained above her.

Sesshoumaru moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly worked his way under it, gently gliding his fingers over her stomach before reaching his goal hidden beneath a thin layer of lace. His fingers brushed over her taught nipples and she let out a breathy moan in response. Sesshoumaru's hands worked their way up and Kagome lifted herself a bit so that he could take her shirt off. It was thrown to the side, instantly forgotten and Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the woman lying beneath him. She attempted to cover her self, but Sesshoumaru caught her wrists before she could.

"You're beautiful; do not hide yourself," he said seriously. Kagome still looked timid, but nodded her head and dropped her hands back on the bed. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her with fervor. After a moment he pulled back to study his handiwork.

Kagome's face was a bit flushed and she was panting heavily from their kiss. Sesshoumaru could honestly say that she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. He quickly made deft work of her lacy bra and it too was cast aside. He leaned in and gave her a searing kiss before pulling away from her and dropping his head down so that he could capture one of her pink nipples in his mouth. Sesshoumaru's other hand gently kneaded her other breast while Kagome raked her nails down his bare back.

Still clad in his pants, Sesshoumaru rocked his hips to press firmly against Kagome's and they both moaned quietly. Kagome met his thrust with one of her own and she bit her bottom lip to hold back another moan. Sesshoumaru's free hand made its way between them and started working the button and zipper of her jeans. He felt Kagome stiffen a little and it brought Sesshoumaru back into reality from his lust fogged mind.

Sesshoumaru detached him self from Kagome's breast and looked her in the eyes. She was nearly as far gone as he was, but underneath he saw a brief flash of uncertainty.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called softly to her.

"Hm?"

"We do not have to do this," he told her reassuringly.

"I…I know…but I want you," she said to him quietly as she lifted herself onto her elbows. She was still breathing hard from their exertions and Sesshoumaru had to will himself to stay sensible. They had a very trying past few days and this was not how he wanted to take her. He wanted to be sure that it wasn't just the unsteady emotional state either of them was in right now that made them give themselves to one another.

"I think it would be best if we stopped before we get ahead of ourselves," Sesshoumaru said still partway under the lusty spell. He watched with rapt attention the rise and fall of her breasts and unconsciously leaned in to take the previously unattended nipple in his mouth. Ever-so-slowly he pulled himself away with an audible 'pop' and looked once more into Kagome's hooded eyes.

"I think you're right," Kagome said breathily as she dropped back down to the bed. Sesshoumaru skulked back up her body and placed a long deep kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there, each still only half-dressed. His chest brushed against hers delightfully and Kagome shivered. His tongue was warm in her mouth and she played with it using her own. Sesshoumaru growled low in pleasure and deepened the kiss even more, igniting their growing passion.

Kagome broke the kiss this time around, however reluctant she may have been. "Sesshoumaru, promise me that we'll talk to each other from now on when we have problems, okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement; he was in no hurry to lose this woman again, not if he could help it. He pulled the blankets of his bed down and then covered them up. "Sesshoumaru, I can't stay, my mom will be worried."

"Only for a while; I'll set my alarm for an hour," he attempted to coax her. Kagome took a deep breath and then sighed as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest.

"Okay, but just for an hour," Kagome said sleepily. Sesshoumaru gently stroked her bare arm and closed his eyes. He had not felt this relaxed in years and it did not take long before they were both lulled to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard the front door of the house slam shut and knew then that Inuyasha had made his way home. He cracked an eye open to look at Kagome who was still resting peacefully and he reached over to place a strand of hair gently behind her ear. He could hear Inuyasha grumbling in the hallway but paid little attention to his brother's ramblings as the woman next to him started to stir. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her to ease her back to sleep before shutting his own eyes once again. 

Sesshoumaru awoke again, this time to wonderful feeling of lips being pressed against his neck. He moved his hands to Kagome's hips and hoisted her on top of him, giving him a nice view of her still half-naked form.

"That is how this Sesshoumaru should be awoken all the time," he said while lightly scratching Kagome's back. Much to Sesshoumaru's delight, Kagome arched her back which presented him with an even better view of her. Kagome looked at him quickly, her eyes wide and a mocking smile on her face when she felt him harden.

"You know, I actually feel sorry for you men, having to deal with that every time something arouses you," Kagome told him.

"Hn," was all he said before he grabbed the back of her head and brought her down for a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and savored his unique flavor; everything about him was rich, spicy, and addictive. She ground her hips against him causing a rumble to build in his chest. Reaching down Kagome searched out the button of his pants and undid it quickly. Sesshoumaru backed away from her, trying to break the kiss, but Kagome followed him downward until the bed blocked any further movement. Her fingers nimbly worked his zipper loose and then she finally broke the kiss.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said warningly, "we have already discussed this."

She smiled at him seductively before giving him an answer. "I know, but there are _other_ things we could do to pass the time." Kagome lifted up from her resting place on him before dropping to the floor on her knees. She grabbed his ankles gently in demand and Sesshoumaru did as she asked; moving so that his hips were at the edge of the bed. Kagome smiled up at him and then made quick work of relieving him of his pants and boxer-briefs. Her eyes grew a little wider at the sight of him and Sesshoumaru could not suppress his prideful smirk.

Kagome had never really seen one before…in _person_ that is. The closest she ever came before was when Yuka, her old friend, had brought her a magazine once of 'Japan's most eligible'. The men in those pictures, in Kagome's opinion, had _nothing_ on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips and gulped before she brought her hands down to feel him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as her warm hands grasped his now impressive erection, gently squeezing it every now and then. He hissed between clenched teeth when he felt her take an experimental stroke that was exceedingly and painfully slow. Involuntarily, Sesshoumaru's hips thrust upward and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little impatient are we?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not impatient," he said in a deep, arrogant voice.

"Mmmhmm, you keep telling yourself that." Kagome continued her slow torture of his member with her teasing strokes. Her fingers lightly brushed over him, exploring every inch of his manhood. She squeezed him gently towards the base of his shaft and then licked her dry lips. Then, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure, she leaned down to take a tentative swipe of her tongue, never breaking her eye contact with him. Kagome's tongue was scorching on contact and Sesshoumaru leaned back on the bed. Another lick and he groaned and Kagome could feel the throb of his heartbeat against her tongue; it was erotic.

She grew bolder and put the tip in her mouth, eliciting a deep rumble from Sesshoumaru. He watched, fascinated, as his shaft disappeared into her mouth and his legendary composure was no more. Kagome teased him lightly by licking up and down his length before running her tongue around the head. His skin tasted lightly salty and his light musky scent surrounded her. Sesshoumaru was groaning and biting his bottom lip in attempts to quell the loader moans that wanted to escape him. Kagome squirmed a little where she kneeled and pressed her thighs together to help relieve some of the tension she felt between her legs.

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of _losing his mind_. He had no idea where she had learned her given skills, and at the moment didn't really care, but he felt as though she were trying to suck his family jewels straight through his shaft and it…was…_wonderful_. Kagome sucked on him a little more while coming up towards the head and then held her position. She could feel Sesshoumaru holding back from thrusting his hips, but he couldn't stop the groans of pleasure. She quickly lowered her head to take him in once more and this time he did thrust into her mouth.

Kagome whimpered just a little when he hit the back of her throat, but she remained diligent while it sent vibrations through Sesshoumaru and his body jerked with a pleasing spasm. Kagome wrapped her hand around what she couldn't fit into her mouth and pumped both her head and hand simultaneously. She gently scraped him with her blunt teeth and she could hear his breaths coming out heavily. Kagome quickened her pace and Sesshoumaru gripped the sheets with his hands to keep them from grabbing her hair and forcing her to take more of him into her hot mouth.

Kagome moved to suck on the head and could feel his muscles tighten the closer he came to climax. With a passing thought, Kagome sucked just a little harder and his body shook with his tensions ready to release. She gave one last squeeze at the base and Sesshoumaru came. Hard. Kagome's eyes widened a bit, not completely expecting him to come in her mouth and, not knowing what else to do with it, summoned up her courage and swallowed. Sesshoumaru grunted with the force of his climax and his eyes were shut tight to allow himself time to come down from his Kagome-induced high. Kagome slinked her way back up his body and Sesshoumaru instinctively put his hands on her hips to hold her there. When he opened his eyes the first sight that greeted him was a glowing Kagome with moistened lips, wet with his essence.

He did not think twice about kissing her and Kagome obliged him fully. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with his thanks and her acceptance of all that was him. They pulled apart and Kagome turned her head to finally look at the clock on his bedside table.

With a frustrated growl she lifted herself off of the gorgeous male specimen that was Sesshoumaru and went in search of her shirt. "I really need to get going; I already stayed a half-hour longer than I planned."

Sesshoumaru followed her up off the bed to help her find her shirt. Not long after she was fully dressed once more, and Sesshoumaru was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He slipped his arms around her and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Come then, I will drive you home," he told her. Kagome nodded and opened the door to his bedroom only to come face to face with Inuyasha. Kagome quickly looked down at her feet and blushed as red as a tomato.

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows in surprise and looked incredulously at Sesshoumaru who remained impassive. "Move whelp," Sesshoumaru demanded. Not knowing exactly why, Inuyasha complied instantly so that Kagome and Sesshoumaru could make their way down the hall.

Inuyasha heard the front door shut and he shook his head. "Bout damn time that bastard got some; don't know why it had to be with a student though. He better know what he's doing." Turning around Inuyasha went to his own room and slammed the door; he was tired and cold 'cause his sorry excuse for a brother made him walk home. Bastard.

* * *

At the shrine, Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru in for a good-bye kiss and smiled at him. 

"I'm glad we worked things out. I missed you," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against her neck and then gently sucked on it. Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him better access and Sesshoumaru took the advantage and continued his assault on her neck.

When he finished there, he worked his way up to her ear and dropped his voice even lower to tell her, "Next time, I will show you how much this Sesshoumaru missed you," and then sucked gently on her ear lobe.

Kagome quickly kissed him once more and then exited the car. She gave him a shy wave and then disappeared up the shrine steps. Sesshoumaru sat back in his seat and stared out the windshield of the car. Things were bound to get complicated, trying to keep their relationship secret. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, how was he supposed to make it through a day when he knew she was so close but beyond his reach? A slight pain on his thoroughly worked groin brought him out of his musings.

Taking a look around to be sure there would be no witnesses; Sesshoumaru unzipped his pants and brought out his member. A delicate eyebrow was raised exceedingly high on his forehead when Sesshoumaru looked at himself. _'The little vixen left a hickey.'_ Sesshoumaru replaced his shaft in his pants and with one last look towards where Kagome disappeared, he drove back to his home.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If all fights ended that way, my fiance would be one happy camper!_**

**_FYI: I did research on how to give a bj for this chapter; not that I'm totally naiive. In case you're interested here's where I got the info:_**

**_w w w. go to sex toys . com / how (underscore) to (underscore) give (underscore) a (underscore) blow (underscore) job . htm (take out spaces)_**

**_...and the title means fellatio in Japanese in case you were wondering._**

**_Please feel free to review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!_**

* * *


	11. Come On!

**_Hello again readers! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter refused_****_ to be written. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are fabulous!!! I can't stress that enough to the people who take the time out to let me know what you think!_ **

_A special thanks goes to my betas Sunset Miko and Knock knock 313, without them, the chapter wouldn't be what it is._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat and watched his class closely. He began to wonder, not for the first time, what Kagome was doing right then. He felt as if _he_ should have been sitting in one of the many rows of desks in front of him because he sure as hell felt like a lovesick school boy. But instead of being mad at his own fawning emotions, he embraced the feeling that only one person had ever been able to give him. He felt content. He was content in the knowledge that he had met the woman that he would spend the rest of his long life with, and no one—not even Kagura— could sour his mood. 

Walking into the school that day was like a completely different experience than the previous day when he had thought that Kagome—his Kagome— had wanted to be with that stupid wolf. A small pinching feeling in his groin area reminded him that it definitely was _not_ Kouga that Kagome had given her attentions to last night. Sesshoumaru allowed a small prideful smirk to quickly cross over his features before returning to his usual stoic façade.

He glanced around the room once more at his students. They were diligently writing away and copying the notes he had left on the board. He then turned his gaze to his hands that were resting on his desk. He rapped a tattoo with his fingernails on the desk absently thinking about how much fun it would be to throw Kagome down on top of the solid oak table and ravish her until her throat was raw from screaming his name in the throes of passion. _'All in due time,'_ he thought to himself as he shifted a bit uncomfortably to try and accommodate his growing desire.

He returned to thinking about how wonderful it felt to have her back in his life. When he had met her all those months ago, he was certain that he had met the woman of his dreams. Unfortunately for them, their time was cut short when he found out how far away she lived. Instead of torturing themselves with a long distance relationship, they had both decided that it would be best to sever ties then and there. How wrong they had been.

The following months without her had been the most devastating and depressing months of his life. Every waking moment of every single day was spent thinking of her. As if it wasn't bad enough to be thinking of her constantly through the day, he even dreamt about her at night. He had tried to casually date a couple of times to see if that would take his mind off of his winter beauty, but nothing worked. In fact, it only made things worse. He found himself comparing other women to her and no one came close to catching his attention in the way she had. Sesshoumaru had found himself in a frustrating position. As the months wore on he became colder to the people around him. He knew he was being a jerk; he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Finally, when he had just gotten into his new routine of being stone cold and indifferent, she walked back into his life out of the blue. It was the best and worst day of his life, finding out that she was a student at the same school he was a teacher at.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class period and Sesshoumaru held back a sigh of relief. There were only three more periods to get through before he would be able to see Kagome during Jujitsu practice. Three…_long_…periods.

The students began filing out of the classroom and Kagura slowly walked past Sesshoumaru's desk. He did not bother to make eye contact with her; Kagome had told him the entire story of how they had been set up by the conniving witch. Looking at her would only fuel his anger at her interference with his relationship with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit at that thought.

Kagura still knew of his relationship with Kagome, there was no stopping her from telling anyone who cared to listen about his less than platonic affiliation with his student. He lifted his eyes towards the doorway and saw Kagura staring at him with a small smirk on her face. She winked at him and then turned and headed out the door. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back in his chair to look around the now empty classroom.

"Six years as a teacher. It wasn't a bad run," he said to him self dryly. He looked at his watch and then stretched when he saw that it was lunch time. He bent down to retrieve the sandwich that he kept in a small mini-fridge under his desk. The door to the classroom opened and without looking up Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Daisuke, I already told you that there was no extra credit on the exam."

He received no answer, but soon felt arms wrap around his torso. Sesshoumaru, never one to be caught off guard, was surprised by this and jumped quickly. He hit his head on the bottom of the desk and then heard a light laughter coming from the person behind him.

"S-sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome said between giggles. She watched as he slowly sat up and turned towards her with a look of surprise on his face, however miniscule it was.

"What can I do for you Miss Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru said professionally, though his brain decided to remind him of his earlier, more _non-_professional thoughts, of laying her across his desk and having his way with her.

Kagome smiled at him and his demeanor. She walked towards the classroom door and turned the lock so that no one could stumble in on them. When she turned back around she had a sultry look upon her face.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit more huskily than he'd anticipated. He eyed her as she sauntered up to him and he felt his earlier arousal returning to him full force.

"I…I couldn't wait for Jujitsu practice to see you. I know I'm taking a chance being here, but…you're all I can think about," Kagome admitted as a blush stained her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in order to think about his situation. It was true that he had wanted nothing more than for Kagome to be in there with him so that they could spend time together, but they were taking a big risk with her there. When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome looking down at the floor with her bottom lip drawn into her mouth while she nibbled on it. It took less than a second for Sesshoumaru to swoop in and take over.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of her mouth but quickly responded with equal fervor. She felt Sesshoumaru bite gently down on the lip that she was previously nibbling on and opened her mouth to him. Her hands were roaming his body; first over his chest, then his shoulders, then his stomach. She couldn't get enough of him. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed her against him and his obvious need for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he reached his arm out to clear a spot for her on his desk before he lifted her up and set her on it. As soon as his arms were free, his hands began traveling up her smooth thighs while he stood between her legs. Their never left contact with each other and now Kagome was in need of air. She broke apart from him, but Sesshoumaru did not let that hinder their moment. He immediately latched on to her neck with his lips, leaving open mouthed kisses along her collarbone and the junction of her neck and shoulder. He ground his hips into her and Kagome tilted her head back and moaned softly. Sesshoumaru kissed his way up to her ear and sucked on the lobe before whispering, "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy seeing you in this uniform?"

Kagome smiled and then sought out his lips for a smoldering kiss. "Maybe I'll wear it all the time then if I get this type of attention from you," she said playfully. He kissed her again and slid his hands further up her thighs, lifting the small skirt high onto her waist. He fingered the small bit of fabric that was her underwear and slowly lowered them down her legs. Kagome arched her back and lifted herself a bit to help him remove them completely.

Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair and rolled up close to her and saw that she was already glistening below, wet with her own juices. Kagome knew what he was about to do and mentally prepared herself for it. No one had done that to her before; no one had ever had the liberties he was taking with her, so she was both nervous and filled with anticipation. He caressed her legs up from her ankles, trailing kisses as he went. Kagome was breathing harder as he made his way closer to the apex of her thighs and it was becoming difficult to keep her eyes open.

Sesshoumaru took a tentative swipe of his tongue along the crease of her folds and Kagome nearly came undone. She threw her head back and mewled her pleasure as he slowly licked her again, this time lingering on her small bundle of nerves. Sesshoumaru groaned into her and it sent a vibration throughout her body. She was panting now every so often releasing a low moan as he continued his attentions.

He brought his hand to her folds and parted them while rubbing his thumb over her nub. Sesshoumaru took long swipes with his tongue, licking her like she was dessert, savoring her very distinct flavor. Kagome's hips thrust upward gently, trying to get more pressure, and Sesshoumaru obliged her. He buried his tongue deep within her heat and her scent and taste surrounded him in every way. She moaned a bit louder and dropped back onto her elbows. Sesshoumaru continued to stimulate her clit and Kagome writhed in pleasure at his deliciously tortuous ministrations.

"Ahh…mmmm…ohhh gods," she moaned breathily.

He caught her nub in his mouth and sucked gently on it while replacing his tongue with two fingers. He pumped them in and out of her quickly and soon he could feel her walls tightening around them. Kagome's legs were quivering from all the different sensations Sesshoumaru was causing and she felt warmth start to spread quickly in her nether regions. He thrust his fingers in her faster while speeding up his tongue and sucking a bit harder on her clit.

Kagome felt the pressure building and couldn't stop her incoherent words from leaving her mouth. "Ungh…uh…ooooo…Sess…ohhhh…oh Sesshoumaru!" The last flick of his tongue on her oversensitive nerves threw her over the edge. She laid back fully on the desk and brought her hand up to her face to cool off her heated skin.

Sesshoumaru continued to lap up her flowing essence, gave her one last suck and then placed a gently kiss on her folds. He looked up and watched on smugly as Kagome tried to slow her breathing. He gently rubbed her thighs and watched as she slowly sat up, a bright flush adorning her cheeks.

"Wow…um…thanks," she said shyly.

He leaned up and kissed her and she returned it fully. When they broke apart Sesshoumaru decided that now would probably be a good time to discuss some of the problems they were going to be facing while they still had some privacy.

"Kagome, if Kagura does indeed know of our relationship, nothing is stopping her from exploiting us," he told her.

Kagome sighed and then dropped from the desk to gather her discarded underwear. "I know, I've been thinking about that. In all honesty, I don't know why she hasn't said anything to anyone yet. She could be planning something."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "It would be in our best interest, from now on, to keep our relationship away from school grounds."

Kagome lit up brightly as a thought came to her. "Or…you know, she doesn't know that we made up. We could just pretend to hate each other around her and if she ever asks me, I'll just tell her that I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me fully, or something like that."

"Hn."

"Oh don't be like that Sesshoumaru. I know everything was a big misunderstanding. I don't blame you for Kagura's conniving ways. Besides…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her when she trailed off and started blushing again. "Besides?"

"Well, how can I stay mad at someone who makes me feel like you just did? Whew!"

Sesshoumaru didn't stop the small chuckle that left him and then shook his head at her. "Your lunch time is almost over, and although I have already eaten," he said lustfully while giving her a slow once over, "I doubt you have."

Kagome's fading blush came back full force at his words and she quickly gathered her things. "Pervert." She hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulders and headed for the door. She unlocked it and opened it a bit to look out into the hallway before turning her head back towards him. "I'll see you later _Mr. Taisho_." She winked and then exited the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to compose him self before his next class. At least now he could make it to Jujitsu practice without going crazy missing her.

* * *

The girls were walking towards the gym, talking animatedly. Kagura was of course absent from their small group, but none of them seemed to care. Kagome was trying very hard to contain her happiness about earlier, but it was extremely difficult to. She hated lying to her friends, but it was for the best that they did not know about her and Sesshoumaru, so when they asked about what had happened, she told them her made up story. 

"Kagome? What happened yesterday after you left with Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked. All the girls looked on expectantly at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, we talked about everything and we decided that we just couldn't, and shouldn't, make our relationship work. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me, and he didn't want to be with someone who thought badly of him."

"Oh," Sango said sadly. She had hoped that they could work out their differences, but she figured Kagura's scheming got the better of them.

"Besides," Kagome continued, "it's not right that he and I were seeing each other, I mean with him being a teacher and all." She bit her bottom lip and hoped that they bought her story. She heaved a mental sigh when the girls all nodded their heads in understanding and changed the subject.

Sango looked over at Kagome who looked way too pleased with her situation and contemplated her reasoning. She just knew that Kagome was hiding something, but she would keep her thoughts to herself for the time being. However, she would get the truth out of her now close friend eventually.

A little while later found the girls all dressed in the respective uniforms for their different practices.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, good luck with practice today," Kagome said as she waved goodbye to them. The girls waved back and Kagome headed towards the dojo. She had an air of excitement around her that she couldn't hide. She felt like…well, a lovesick school girl. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had been made all the more interesting because they now had to keep it a secret. However, she couldn't wait until graduation, for then they would no longer have to hide. It was only a few months away, and as slow as it would feel, Kagome knew it wasn't very far off.

She slid open the door to the dojo and joined the rest of the team members as they stretched in the middle of the room. There was a decathlon coming up soon, so practices now had to step up a notch, meaning tougher training and more frequent practices. The guys had welcomed her into the group easily after the first day, and if truth be told, most of them were hesitant to partner with her. It was not because she was a girl, but because she could easily kick their asses.

When the door opened again, Kagome turned and smiled as Sesshoumaru entered. He looked fantastic in his uniform and seemed so at home in the dojo. She quickly turned back around and continued with her stretching, lest she draw attention to herself. Sesshoumaru didn't miss the smile she gave him and resisted calling off practice so that they could have more time together. He observed the stretches, making sure they were being done properly, and took roll of who was present. He noticed a couple of people absent from today's practice and noted that they would run a few laps for not being there. After a few minutes he announced that they were to begin practice.

"As you are all aware, the decathlon is coming up. It will be within the next couple of months; a precise date has yet to be determined. However, this will not excuse you from being lazy at practice. Anyone caught not properly utilizing practice time will not be allowed to compete. Do I make my self clear?"

A collective 'hai sensei' was his answer.

"Very good. Today we will be running drills, so partner up. One pair at a time will be sparring, so be prepared to be critiqued and to give critique to the other team members."

Practice started and one by one the pairs took their turns. Everyone had his own problems to work on and the team members gave their best advice to each other. After the current pair finished their drill, Sesshoumaru called on a member of the team to give his evaluation.

"Higurashi, since you are the only one I have yet to call on, why don't you give me your thoughts," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, I noticed while Hojo and Bunpei were grappling that while Hojo was in the superior position behind Bunpei, he made the common mistake of crossing his ankles around him. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Bunpei did not notice and therefore did not take advantage of the error."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her answer and the other team members stored her information away for future use. Practice resumed and an hour and a half later, Sesshoumaru called them all to the center of the dojo.

"Practice will be at the same time tomorrow, as per usual. Do not be late and if you see either Shingo or Naraku before tomorrow's practice, please inform them they are to speak with me first about being absent today. I need to speak with Hojo and Bunpei now before you leave. The rest of you are dismissed."

The team rose from their positions on the ground and bowed to their sensei before starting to clean up the dojo. Kagome took to folding the mats and stacking them in the corner with the help of two others, while the rest busied themselves sweeping the floor and picking up towels. No one noticed when one of their previously absent members stalked into the room with focused determination.

Sesshoumaru was busy lecturing the two boys who saw fit to talk while he was giving his closing remarks to the team. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around only to be punched squarely in the face. It was more from shock than pain that Sesshoumaru did not react right away. When he straightened himself he found both Hojo and Bunpei holding the arms of Naraku as he tried vigorously to escape from them to get to Sesshoumaru again.

"You fucking pervert, can't keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Naraku yelled. By now he had garnered the attention of the rest of the team who had quickly stepped up to stand either next to or behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red at the threat that had been posed to him, but remained calm. It was bad enough he was having relations with a student, it wouldn't do to beat one to a bloody pulp.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm but deadly voice.

Naraku continued to struggle, but the two members kept a firm grip on his arms. "You are the meaning of this you pedophile! You keep your fucking pervert hands off of Kagura!"

Although no one saw, being so caught up in what Naraku was saying, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a look of confusion and shock at Naraku's words. This was not what they needed right now.

"I can assure you Naraku Miyamoto that I have no idea as to what you are babbling about! I have never touched Miss Wind." Sesshoumaru was trying hard not to lose his cool, but Naraku barging in here making ridiculous claims that he had touched Kagura was beyond his reasoning, especially since he had just patched things up with Kagome.

"Bullshit!" Naraku exclaimed. "That's absolute bullshit and you know it!" In his fit of anger Naraku looked over to Kagome and got a crazy gleam in his eyes before looking back at Sesshoumaru. "So Taisho _sensei_," he said with a sneer, "are you fucking Higurashi too, or do you just make it a habit to pick up other men's women?!"

Sesshoumaru started to take a step forward but caught himself before he did something that he would regret. Naraku was pushing all the right buttons to make him angry, but being the teacher, he could do nothing to defend himself or Kagome from Naraku's words the way he wanted to, which was by beating him within an inch of his poor excuse of a life. Kagome's face was one of pure hatred and embarrassment. She was utterly humiliated by Naraku's outburst and was about to brandish her own punishment on him when he once again turned to her, giving her a pointed look.

"Just remember that after you spread your legs for him, he'll leave you! And then, when you're screwing some other guy you'll fucking scream Sesshoumaru's name and he'll get pleasure from knowing no other guy can touch you without you remembering him!"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Get him out of here and take him to the office, they should still be open."

Hojo and Bunpei quickly dragged a struggling Naraku out of the dojo, leaving the other members in an awkward silence. In an act unlike him, Sesshoumaru ran a hand across his face in exasperation. He could hear his team whispering words of encouragement to Kagome, saying that Naraku had clearly lost his mind and that no one thought of her that way.

"You are all dismissed; I need to have a word with Higurashi about Miyamoto's outburst. You will all be called in for questioning tomorrow so be prepared to give statements on exactly what you saw here tonight." The team all nodded their heads and left Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone so that their sensei could make sure that she was okay after Naraku's tirade.

When the last person left the room, Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his face where Naraku had punched him. "At least it's not going to leave a mark," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and held it still. She looked at him with wide eyes, afraid that he was going to take two steps back in their relationship when they had just begun to move forward. She was relieved when he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her to rest his head on hers.

"I have never touched Kagura," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I know, I believe you."

"This is not going to go over well with the school board. You will more than likely be called in as well; is that something you can be prepared for?"

"Yes, don't worry. We'll get through this, we just can't…we'll get through this Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with finality.

Sesshoumaru tilted her head up with his fingers and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Come, I will give you a ride home, everyone should be gone now."

Kagome nodded her head and reluctantly pulled away from him. She had no doubt that they would make it out okay. No one had solid proof of their relationship; it was all hear-say. As much as Kagura would like to see their relationship fail, Kagome was determined and hopeful that this minor setback was just that, minor.

* * *

**Ha ha, Kagome got hers. Please feel free to review to let me know what you think!**

* * *


	12. The Board

_**Hello you lovely, wonderful, fantastic, patient readers! I'm so sorry that this took two months to get out! Please forgive me**_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**_

_**I guess the following has slowed down for this one (though it's understandable conisdering the awful update times). So a special thank you to the two reviewers, this chapter is especially for you!**_

_**Thank you to my friend Sunset Miko for editing; LOVE YOU!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Board

Kagome sat eyeing the people in front of her and discretely twiddled her thumbs underneath the desk she was sitting at. Her eyes moved back and forth, following the person who was talking at the moment and she was vaguely aware that many people were doing the same thing as she. _'It's like we're watching a tennis match,'_ she thought idly.

Kagura was doing her best to play the part of an exploited student, done in by the cruel masterminding of her teacher. She had dressed the part, wearing her hair in low pigtails and school uniform. She strategically put on her make-up as well, being sure to add a bit more blush than usual to make her cheeks a nice rosy pink, and she went lighter on the eye make-up than she usually did. Kagura made sure to pout out her lip a bit and tried her hardest to give her most innocent and sad eyes. From the looks of the crowd, her efforts were well worth the time and working in her favor.

The long table in front of the room was filled with all the board members in attendance. They were currently listening to Naraku rant and rave about Sesshoumaru and his misgivings and about his indecent seductions of female students. Kagome watched as a few people shook their heads in disapproval and inwardly cringed at the prospect of Sesshoumaru losing his job and possibly going to prison over this. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, at a table near that of the council.

He felt her eyes on him and briefly caught her glance. It was a quick movement of the eyes, but in that short expanse of time she conveyed to him her love, her trust, and her support for him. Sesshoumaru looked back to where Naraku paced about the expanse of the floor, flailing his arms as he described exactly what happened the night before when he struck him.

"Mr. Onigumo," one of the board members stated. "Although I do not condone the actions of our own Mr. Taisho, we cannot tolerate violence at our school. You will be punished justly for striking a teacher, is this understood?"

Naraku growled and narrowed his eyes. "You're punishing me for sticking up for the girls this pedophile takes advantage of?!" he yelled while pointing at Sesshoumaru. Everyone instinctively followed Naraku's finger to where it was aimed and saw Sesshoumaru looking calm and collected, though on the inside he wanted to rip the little codger to shreds.

"There are witnesses to Mr. Onigumo's actions last night that wish to give their recounts of the incident," a young male board member stated trying to placate the student. "Why don't we let them share their stories before we make any hasty decisions?"

Naraku sneered, but took his seat and allowed a couple of his team members to approach the podium. Hojo and Bunpei, the two that had dragged Naraku out of the dojo last night, were the ones who volunteered to recount the incident.

"Naraku came in when practice was over and Sensei Taisho was talking with a couple members of our team. With no warning he tapped Sensei Taisho on the back and then punched him when he turned around," Hojo stated.

"Is this also what you remember Bunpei?" a board member asked. Bunpei nodded his head and added his side also.

"Yes, that and he started yelling at sensei about touching Kagura because…um…well…" Bunpei trailed off.

"Because what?" the superintendent asked a little impatiently. Bunpei signaled for the superintendent to come over to him, so she did and he leaned in and whispered in her ear. _"Because Kagura screamed sensei's name when they were…yeah…you __**know**__." _The superintendent's eyes went a little wide.

"I see. Is that all you would care to share with us?" she asked the two boys.

"Well, actually…he did verbally attack a student as well," Hojo informed them. Kagome closed her eyes tight. She was hoping that no one would mention her in any part of this, but it looked as if that was not going to happen.

"He made it a point to direct his yelling at Kagome, since she's the only girl on our team. He asked sensei if he was _doing_ her too, and told her that once he got what he wanted that he would leave her like he did Kagura. To be honest, he was a bit hysterical last night-"

"I was NOT hysterical! I have every reason to be mad at this pervert, as do all of you! He seduces high school girls and you call _me _hysterical?!"

"Mr. Onigumo, please calm your self. You are making some very severe claims; would you explain to us how you came across this piece of information regarding Mr. Taisho?" an older woman on the board asked.

Naraku quickly nodded his head and walked over to where Kagura was sitting. He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the room. Kagura had her face down and Kagome could tell she was willing the water works to start before she lifted her head up to look at the board members. Naraku gently put his hand on her back and whispered quietly in her ear so that not even the demons in the room could hear him, even with their extraordinary hearing.

"Now's the time to put that dog in his place Kagura," Naraku whispered gently to her. "He made a fool of me and you so let's get this over with."

Kagura slowly nodded in obediently in silent agreement to his direction and lifted her face. Sure enough, tears were streaming down her eyes unabashedly, making her appear all the more heartbreaking. Kagome rolled her eyes at the shameful display and cast Sesshoumaru another sympathetic glance to which he nodded slightly. Little did they know their discrete glances were being observed closely by someone in the audience.

Kagura walked up to the podium and awaited the questioning she was about to receive. Naraku patted her on the back and then went to take his seat in the crowd of parents, teachers, and a few students.

The superintendent cleared her throat and looked at Kagura over her spectacles. "Miss Wind…you claim that you know something about the goings on of Mr. Taisho. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Kagura nodded her head and then began giving the best performance she could muster. "Well, for while now I've noticed the way he looks at different girls in the school. He drops subtle hints to them with a glance; I was one of them." Kagura looked over to Sesshoumaru for effect and saw that his facial features had not changed in the slightest. It set her nerves on edge, but she maintained her composure and continued her tale.

"It was when those looks became more frequent that it started to get to me. I admit that I was not immune to his charm and easily fell under his spell. We began talking casually during breaks and he would offer to help me study after school. That was when everything went bad."

Kagome was livid listening to Kagura's false story. She was close to coming out of her seat and beating the witch again, this time within an inch of her life. However, standing up now and bringing attention to herself would not help Sesshoumaru in the least. It would only raise more questions and Kagome didn't think she could handle watching Sesshoumaru's life, personal and otherwise, picked apart by their interrogation.

"Do we actually have to sit here and listen to this?!" an irate parent shouted as he stood up. "The dirt bag is obviously twisted, just look at him! He doesn't give a shit that that he's been caught and his disgusting habits revealed and my poor daughter's up there reliving the nightmare he caused! How can you make her go through it again? Why should she have to detail everything she's been trying to forget?!"

"Sir, please calm down. We are just trying to gather as much information as possible. When a decision is reached tonight, then any further disciplinary or legal actions will be decided," another board member spoke up. The gentleman now identified as Kagura's enraged father sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms.

Kagome once more looked towards Sesshoumaru and could see the anger flaring in his eyes, though on the outside he remained ever impassive. She was pretty sure that he was clenching his fists underneath the table as well, though he gave nothing away.

"Please continue Miss Wind."

"Well, one day after school, I was just leaving the library when I ran into him again. He led me to his classroom where he…he…" she trailed off as she let the waterworks run. "He said that he had always liked me and respected me as a student, and I believed him. As soon as he got what he wanted he turned me away and never gave me another passing glance. I LOVED him!"

Oh how Sesshoumaru wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose at that moment. The small room was in an uproar at Kagura's declaration, and although there were not many people, it was easy to become overwhelmed with the noise. The moderator was trying to get everyone to calm down and Sesshoumaru took that moment to look towards Kagome for some support. It seemed she was two steps ahead of him and was already waiting for him to make eye contact with her.

Their silent conversation was as tangible to them as if they were speaking directly in front of each other.

'_Are you okay?'_ Kagome's eyes conveyed.

Sesshoumaru blinked casually, the first motion she had seen him do since the entire meeting started. _'Fine, as long as I know you do not believe a word the slanderous bitch says.'_

Kagome sat back in her chair and crossed her arms slowly. _'You know I don't.'_

Sesshoumaru dropped his shoulders ever-so-slightly in exhaustion. _'I know, but it's hard to gain credibility in your eyes, especially after everything that has happened.'_

Kagome tilted her head and drew her lower lip into her mouth. _'Don't worry about you having my trust, you _do_ have it.'_

Sesshoumaru straightened his posture once again and quirked his lips a little into a side smile. _'That means more to me than you will ever realize, Kagome.'_

Kagome smiled a very faint smile. _'I love you.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit for two reasons. One: Kagome had just said that she loved him; two: she had just mouthed that "out loud" while they were in the midst of a crowded room.

Kagome could hear her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. She could not believe that she had just mouthed those words to him, let alone in a crowded room where many people could have seen it. She took a hesitant look around the still loud room and scanned the crowd for any sign of recognition of her slip-up. Most people were talking animatedly amongst each other, some people were screaming, some were shaking their heads and gossiping, and one idiot was just making random shouting noises to rile up the crowd.

'_I'm gonna hurt Inuyasha when this is over,'_ Kagome thought to herself as she watched the half-demon make 'crowd' noises.

Her eyes continued to travel the crowd that was trying to be calmed down by the superintendent of the schools. She lingered on Naraku for a while and watched as he smiled wickedly at Kagura, apparently quite pleased with her performance and the disturbance it caused. Kagome sneered at him although he took no notice of it and then her eyes continued her trek.

Once her eyes had scanned the room entirely, she heaved a great sigh and turned her sights back to Sesshoumaru. He was looking elsewhere this time so Kagome followed his gaze. He was staring intently at one of the female teachers at the school and Kagome looked back and forth between them. Although _she_ hadn't found anyone who noticed her slip-up, Sesshoumaru had.

The crowd slowly became quieter as the jeers wore down and Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from the woman and settled it back on the podium where Kagura still stood. The board members all took their seats once again and the chosen moderator cleared her throat.

"We will not have another outburst like this or everyone except the board and the person undergoing questioning at the time will be allowed in the room. Is this understood?" There was a collective agreeing sound and the moderator sat down.

"Miss Wind," a board member with gnarled hands spoke. "When you say you were with Mr. Taisho…that is, do you remember the exact dates you were with him?"

Kagura gulped a little and opened and closed her mouth a couple times before answering. "I-I don't remember…I mean, it was pretty recent; about a week ago on Tuesday." She licked her lips self-consciously and waited for someone to say something.

"Miss Wind, you may take a seat. Thank you for sharing these details with us, we know it must have been difficult for you." Kagura nodded her head sadly and turned to take her seat next to Naraku. He instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, giving her unneeded comfort.

Kagome wanted to gag.

She saw that the school board members were talking amongst themselves and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She had a gut feeling that she would soon be called on to relay the facts of the encounter; it was inevitable since her two teammates had brought to attention the fact that she was the only girl on the team. Her suspicions were correct when the board members stopped talking and each looked at her.

"Miss Higurashi will you please step forward?" one of them said.

Kagome swallowed hard and stood on shaky legs. Once she was at the podium the questioning began.

"Miss Higurashi, you are the only female on the Jujitsu team, correct?"

"Yes."

"During your time on the team, has Mr. Taisho acted inappropriately in the way that Mr. Onigumo and Miss Wind described?"

Kagome stood up straight and answered truthfully. "No, he has not."

"Has he ever made you feel uncomfortable in any situation?"

"No," Kagome said with conviction.

Sesshoumaru took a deep unnoticeable breath and glanced at the person who had seen Kagome mouth the words 'I love you'. It was a female colleague of his that he had spoken to on numerous occasions, though they hadn't spoken recently. She was watching Kagome intently, never once blinking. If he were any lesser of a demon he would have been panicking, but Sesshoumaru kept his cool and watched as the questioning continued.

"Miss Higurashi, are you friends with Miss Wind?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we're not friends."

"Then I guess you would have no idea if these accusations are justified or not?" Kagome wanted to scream out loud that Sesshoumaru would never touch Kagura and that she was lying through her teeth, but she held her tongue.

"No, I don't know if she's telling the truth or not."

The panel nodded to each other. "Thank you, you may have a seat."

Kagome slowly let out the breath that she had been holding and reclaimed her chair. Her eyes darted to Sesshoumaru who wasn't looking at her, but he gave her a nearly imperceptible nod, signaling that she did well.

"Mr. Taisho, I hope you realize what a serious offense it is that you have been accused of," the superintendent stated harshly. "Our code of ethics clearly states that you will hold your job in the highest esteem and conduct yourself in nothing but a professional manner."

Sesshoumaru bristled a little bit, but held his composure. "I am well aware of the code of ethics of this establishment. I am nothing if not professional when it comes to my job; I take it very seriously."

"That may very well be, but we can't just ignore the claims of Miss Wind and Mr. Onigumo. I'm afraid without proof of your whereabouts this will have to be taken to a higher cour-"

"I can vouch for him," someone in the small audience said.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the female colleague of his that spoke up in veiled surprise. That had been the last thing he was expecting, but nonetheless it was a welcome reprieve from possibly having to take this problem to court.

"Ms. Okimoto, would you care to step forward?" said the tired superintendent. The feline demoness with blue hair made her way to the podium and waited. "Toran, you say you can vouch for Mr. Taisho?"

"I can." She turned towards Kagura and asked, "Miss Wind, when did you say you were with Sensei Taisho?"

Kagura fidgeted in her seat and rolled her shoulders. "I was with him last week; Tuesday if I recall."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Toran said before she turned back to the panel. "I can tell you that I was with Mr. Taisho every day this week. We went out every night after he finished his duties on campus."

"Why do you just bring this up now? Why not save us from all this questioning?" the superintendent bit out in frustration.

Toran sighed and shook her head. Kagome wanted to run up to her and kiss her for giving them the out they needed, but stayed as in her seat. Instead, she bounced her leg up and down in anticipation of Toran's continuing theatrical performance.

"I apologize, but our relationship was developing and I did not want it to be out in the open for fear of what it would do to my professional career or to the aspect of a deeper relationship. We have done well with keeping it a secret thus far, but I felt this was definitely the right time to bring it forward."

The board members looked to Kagura who had the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. "Miss Wind, were any of your accusations true?"

"I, uh…I…" Kagura stammered. Naraku looked to her in shock. He had thought for sure that she was telling him the truth when she said that Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of her. However, seeing her clam up made him realize what a mistake this had all been.

"You lied to me Kagura?" Naraku asked angrily.

"Naraku, I…I didn't want to hurt you," Kagura tried to rationalize to him. Naraku shook his head and shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me. Ever." Naraku stood up and pushed aside his pride to walk over to Sesshoumaru. He stood up as Naraku approached him and waited. "Sensei Taisho, I apologize and I hope that you can forgive me for making hasty judgments," Naraku said as he bowed low in apology.

"This will not be easily forgiven, but you will start to make it up to me at practice tomorrow." Naraku looked up at him in shock.

"You're allowing me to stay on the team?" he asked incredulously.

"Hn."

Naraku bowed profusely and thanked Sesshoumaru every time. He stood up and walked quickly out of the room, not sparing a glance towards Kagura even as she called out to him. Sesshoumaru looked towards the school board and waited for dismissal.

"Mr. Taisho, thank you for your time. We're sorry for this inconvenience, but rest assured that there will be punishment," the superintendent said to him then looked over to Kagura. "Miss Wind…a word."

The room emptied out slowly as Kagura was handed her punishment; suspension for a month and detention for the remainder of the school year.

In the hallway, the few remaining people were making their way out the door and Toran was waiting casually by a locker. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and wasted no time in giving his thanks.

"Toran, I would like to-"

"I swear if you thank me I will rip out your throat," she spit out quietly. "You are incredibly stupid Sesshoumaru! Just what in the hell are you thinking?!"

Sesshoumaru did not try to play ignorant; he knew she saw Kagome tell him that she loved him, and was now quite sure that she knew all she needed to know to put two and two together. "The situation is…different."

"That's what they all say. You're lucky you didn't lose your job tonight; I almost didn't step forward. Be thankful that you had my friendship, but know this…I am NOT going to be your cover up again. If you insist on keeping up this relationship with…well, just know that I will not bail you out if you get into trouble," Toran said sadly.

"I understand completely Toran. Know that this will not be forgotten, your assistance tonight will be repaid. And I _always_ pay off my debts."

Toran shook her head wearily. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The door to the room opened once again and Kagome stepped out into the dark hallway. Sesshoumaru stood up a little straighter and looked at her with a small smirk playing across his face. Without looking back to Toran he answered, "I do know what I'm doing."

Toran once again shook her head and stepped away from the lockers to leave the building. When she passed Kagome she looked down at her and gave her glare. "Do NOT get him into trouble. If you do, the school board will be the least of your problems." With that, Toran exited through the doors, leaving behind a slightly miffed Kagome.

A hand on her shoulder made her start, but she calmed when she realized it was just Sesshoumaru. "What did she say?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" she asked as the walked out the doors

"Indeed. I am ready to put this debacle behind me however. Would you like a ride home?" he asked as they stepped up to his car.

Kagome looked around her and made sure no one was watching. She quickly hopped in his car and he chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as a yes."

The drive was mostly silent on their way to the shrine and Sesshoumaru thought of many ways to approach the topic of what she had said. When he pulled up along the curb at the shrine steps, Kagome moved to get out of the car.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called to her. She turned around in the seat and did not look him in the eye. She bit her bottom lip and willed her self to become invisible. "Kagome," he called again.

She looked up at him and he kissed her gently on the mouth. When he pulled away, she had a slight smile on her lips. "Do not be embarrassed for what you said."

"I can't believe I said that to you then, right in the middle of everything! What was I thinking?! I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not."

"You…you're-huh?"

He chuckled again and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more demanding than the last. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her. Their shared kiss was slow and passionate and left them both breathless.

"I love you Kagome," he said when they pulled apart. Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded, before a bright smile tugged on her lips.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," she replied. He gave her another quick peck on her mouth and then lightly pushed her away knowing that if he didn't stop himself he would happily hold her in his arms all night.

"It's time for you to go inside. I will see you tomorrow at practice."

Kagome nodded and opened the door. She leaned back in quickly and kissed him once more before she shut the door and bounded up the shrine steps. Sesshoumaru watched to make sure she made it all the way up and then pulled away from the curb. He looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror for a moment and then brought his eyes back to the road.

"I know what I'm doing."

_**...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Thank you for being patient with me, it's been a hard month or so, I was really meaning to get this out A LOT earlier. Please feel free to review, it's always appreciated!**_

* * *


	13. There's Some Bad News and Some GoodNews

**_Hello Readers! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, my muse was very very naughty and went on vacation! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and well-wishes, you guys help me continue my writing _**

**_For those of you who haven't heard, there's a new Sess/Kag fanfiction site going up in place of A Single Spark which is slowly going to be transitioned out within the next few months to a 'read only' site. The new site is called Dokuga and I highly recommend going there and looking around! The address is http : / / www. dokuga . com (take out spaces) The administrators there are working very hard at making this a very user friendly site and it's a great place to find your favorite authors and fanart artists._**

**_A special thanks goes to Sunset Miko for being my wonderful beta!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

There's Some Bad News and Some Good News

Although the board meeting was kept tightly under wraps last night, the morning after was an entirely different story. The halls were full of gossiping high schoolers, all wanting to get as much of the juicy information they could out of everyone that had attended, each having their own take on the story.

Sesshoumaru had already taken precautions and had Kagura transferred from his class to another so that they would not have to be in the same room together. The school did not complain; the less tension in the atmosphere the better the learning environment.

However, they didn't account for all of the rumors that were going to be spread around the school. Although Sesshoumaru was aware of this possibility, it didn't make it any easier to cope with the whispers when he walked into the hallway. Immediately he could feel virtually every single eye of the student body on his person and he wanted to do nothing more than to go home, take Kagome with him, and forget about all of this mess. They could run away to some remote island and he could show her pleasures of the body until she could no longer walk…

But he digressed.

One feral glance down the hallway was all it took for the students to find something else to look at. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his glare, that much was certain. He strode confidently down the hallways to his classroom and shut the door swiftly behind him. It was the first time in his long career that he had felt even remotely uncomfortable in the school. Perhaps he should consider taking a short vacation until the students got their fill of all the gossip.

Sitting at his desk, Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smirk that stretched over his lips when he thought of the things he had done to Kagome on the desk. Just thinking about the erotic moans and sighs that had passed through those soft lips was enough for him to become noticeably aroused. She was his, even if the world didn't know it yet. A new line had been crossed when they spoke of love, he could feel it within his soul.

He shook his head gently to try and dispel thoughts of Kagome for now; it would not do to become distracted today. His students would not fall behind because of his lack of concentration. There were still a lot of things left to cover before the end of the school year which was only a couple months away. Likewise, his Jujitsu team had a lot of practicing to do before the big match and if they wanted to see the program live on after this year, they had better start winning.

As if a light bulb turned on in his head, Sesshoumaru took out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a proposal. If he got his wishes, and he would, then he could solve two of his immediate problems at the same time. If he could just get Toran to go along as well, then it would help him even more.

* * *

Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome as she tried, unsuccessfully, to drag her into the school halls. Kagome couldn't explain it, but she just had a feeling that she would regret stepping a single foot into the hallways that day. As she once again got loose from Sango's grasp, she took a step back and put her hands on her hips while she threatened her friend with a glare.

"Would you knock it off?! I'll go in there when I'm ready!" Kagome said while furiously tapping her foot.

Sango sighed in exhaustion. "Honestly Kagome, I don't know what the problem is with you today," she said as she began making her way through the hall doors. Kagome deflated a bit and resigned herself to walking after her friend. "I mean, it's not like _everyone_ knows what happened at the meeting last…night."

Both girls came to an abrupt stop when they entered the halls and all eyes turned towards them. It was as if time stood still and Kagome was less than two seconds away from making a mad dash out the door and back home. A couple girls leaned over to whisper in each other's ears and it seemed to have a domino effect on the rest of the student body. The hushed whispers soon erupted into dull roar of accusations and rumors and Kagome glared at the floor that was being uncooperative in swallowing her up.

Being the only girl on the Jujitsu team seemed like a novelty before, but after having to be called upon at the meeting last night, it seemed as if many people were just waiting for the chance to stir up trouble between her and Sesshoumaru. Kagome heaved a great sigh and groaned while she tightened her grip on her backpack strap.

"Just try and ignore them Kagome," Sango supplied trying to be helpful. Kagome nodded but otherwise said nothing as she and Sango started making their way down the hall. "Just think, if it's this bad for you, imagine what Kagura's going to go through when she gets here, if she hasn't shown up already."

The thought of Kagura being ridiculed even worse than she was made Kagome feel a little bit better. Well that was until Sango and she had to part ways; then Kagome resigned to keeping her head down. Sango was her comfort zone in this gossip-ridden hallway and now she was alone and couldn't hide behind her friend. She kept her stride quick and was sure she was close to her locker when she bumped into someone's back.

She looked up and apologized quickly before she moved to go around the person. Unfortunately for her, this person had other plans that involved being a royal jackass who apparently had something to prove to his friends. The male lizard demon Kagome had run into grabbed her by the waist and guided her backwards until she was pressed against the lockers.

"What's the rush? I heard about you giving 'favors' to the Jujitsu instructor; why not let me show you how someone your own age treats someone like you?" the too-cool-for-this-school player wanna-be said as he lowered his face into her neck to take a deep sniff.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed the demon roughly away from her. "If you want to keep all your bits in working condition, I suggest you keep your hands off of me," Kagome warned him.

The demon put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey relax woman. I just figured we could show each other a good time; ya know, since you give it to the dog demon. I could show you how a lizard uses his tongue."

Kagome looked at him in disgust and walked away. She could hear them all laughing at her expense as she made her way down the never-ending hallway to her locker. Along the way, she was propositioned for sex eight times, accosted twice, and sent a guy crying to the office. Now more than ever she wished she could just get away from the school while all of this settled down. The whispers and giggles were continuous and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Kagome rushed down the hallway to get away from the piercing gazes of the students. With a quick decision she turned down a hallway with less student traffic and slowed her pace to catch her breath. This entire debacle was ridiculous and once again she reminded herself that she was, indeed, in high school. Things like this were fodder for the drama-craving teens that couldn't get their fill with the soap operas they watched or the trouble they caused on their own volition.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to try and escape the hectic scene that lay waiting for her once she walked back into the hallway. Standing up straight Kagome steeled her nerves and lifted her head. She wasn't going to let the speculations stop her! She was Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the Sunset Shrine, one of the top competitors of the Jujitsu team, all-around badass who would not take this lying down! She, Kagome Higurashi…

…was a giant chicken who just ducked into a room because a group of people were coming.

She quickly slammed the door shut and braced herself against it. With her ear against the door, she listened as the group of students walked by and laughed about, who else? but her. She gave off a small growl of frustration, but froze when she heard a throat clear. She closed her eyes and prayed to any god that would hear her out that she didn't just step into a class that was in session; that's all she needed right now.

Kagome stayed perfectly still and repeatedly told herself that if she didn't make any sudden movements then no one would see her. She realized it was quiet in the room though that was no surprise; they were probably all staring at her. She worked herself up to turn around and face the music, but before she could a pair of arms encircled her waist and she was pulled gently towards a firm chest.

She closed her eyes and covered the hands that were on her stomach as warm lips descended on her neck. Kagome instinctively knew who it was and took this time to revel in his attentions, knowing that they would soon have part ways.

Sesshoumaru sucked gently on her throat maybe while his tongue took in the flavor of her slightly salty skin. It had been quite a surprise when she stumbled into the room, and at first he was going to ask her what in the world she thought she was doing. However, when he saw that she obviously had no idea which room she ran into, he couldn't help but want to play with her a bit.

Her back to him had given him the perfect view of her lithe form and he once again both cursed and thanked the school for requiring the girls to wear those skimpy looking uniforms. Her long legs looked smooth and pale and he could feel his hand twitch involuntarily at the though of lifting her skirt up to reveal more of her flesh to him.

Being in a frisky mood since the proposal he wrote earlier was accepted readily, Sesshoumaru had then made his way over to the small female who had captured his every thought and cleared his throat. He smirked when he saw her stiffen and then stay perfectly still as if she was wishing she could disappear. Sesshoumaru could only imagine what she was thinking, but when she made no move to turn around, he took matters into his own hands.

When he put his arms around her, it wasn't just she that relaxed. It felt like it had been days since he last held her, when in reality it was only a few hours ago.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin when he heard a light moan escape her lips. He pressed her further into his body so that she could feel that she was not the only one this chance encounter was having an effect on. Kagome bit her lip to stifle another moan that his radiating body heat caused.

She turned around quickly in his arms and jumped so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He caught her easily and backed her up against the door while her lips descended greedily on his. He followed her lead and kissed her back with fervor, their tongues entwining while Sesshoumaru ground his hips into her.

Kagome tangled her hands in his hair and she held his head there as if she were afraid he would let go. His hands moved in small circles against her exposed thighs and made their way back to her firm cheeks and he gave them a nice squeeze. She responded by flexing her leg muscles around him, pressing herself closer to him.

With one more squeeze to her rear, Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers and leaned his forehead against her own.

"We have to stop," he said huskily. "You need to get to class before someone comes looking for you."

Kagome nodded slowly in agreement then looked at her watch. "I'm not late yet, I still have a few minutes to get there." She disentangled herself from him and he lowered her gently to the floor. He leaned down to give her one last lingering kiss to help him make it through the day.

"I will see you at practice after school," he told her. When he straightened himself back up he added, "I have good news to announce, so do not be late." She nodded and smiled before turning towards the door. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist and gave her a gentle slap on her butt before she looked out into the hallway to make sure it was clear.

"I love you," she said before dashing out into the hallway and off to her class.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for a moment and then went back to his desk. _'I love you as well, Kagome.'_

* * *

If Kagome remembered correctly, school was supposed to be a place of learning and a chance to make friends. What it wasn't supposed to be was a gathering of the harpies to tell her either how much of a loose woman she was or how much they envied her. Hell, even her literature teacher was glaring at her! Bitchy old bat had probably thought to catch Sesshoumaru all for herself. As if.

Just short of banging her head on her desk, Kagome had already chewed her bottom lip raw. It would just make things so much better if she could hear the things being said about Kagura, then maybe she could find some solace in the idea that the crazy broad was suffering a bit more than she was.

'_Finally the gods must be smiling down on me!'_ Kagome though as she caught wind of Kagura's name from a conversation being held next to her. She discretely leaned over a bit and listened in closely.

"…and then to pretend she was with him? Geeze, how desperate can one person be?" one girl said.

"I heard while she was in the backseat of Naraku's car she screamed out Mr. Taisho's name. I bet that girl has a set of lungs on her, she looks like a screamer," a guy said.

"You're such a pervert Ginta. Besides, she's probably seen way too many backseats if you know what I mean."

"All the more reason to get in on the action! You, my friend, need a good lay and she's pretty much guaranteed for a good time," Ginta told his buddy.

"What self-respecting man would go anywhere near that? The other one would be much better. Do you really think that there's nothing going on between her and Mr. Taisho? I'd like to get in on th-"

"Shhhh! She's right there you idiot!" the girl who had been left out of the conversation butted in.

Kagome's good time was spoiled when the conversation took that turn. It was going so well too and then they had to bring her into it. She moved her attention back towards the front of the room where the teacher was droning on about how 'kids these days didn't appreciate the classics anymore', and while was sort of true, she just didn't want to hear about it during their supposed "learning time".

The bell rang after what seemed to be the _longest_ class period ever and Kagome dashed out of the room so quickly she was almost running. The day was not getting any better and now more than ever she wanted to just run away. She smiled in relief when she saw her friends waiting for her at her locker; at least she didn't have to walk to the gym alone.

"Hey girls!"

Her friends all smiled at her and Kagome wanted to turn around and walk the other way at the pity she saw in all of their faces. She knew that her day was awful. She didn't need her friends reminding her about it, she needed them to help her forget it. As if reading her thoughts, Kikyo smiled a bit more genuinely and ushered her over.

"You know Kagome, if it makes you feel any better I heard that Kagura was suspended from school for a month," Kikyo informed Kagome who smiled wickedly, but soon deflated with a thought.

"If she's suspended then she doesn't have to listen to all this shit-talk going around. That's just an easy way out for her." The girls all gave the sad smile again, but Ayame added her two cents.

"She also has detention for the remainder of the school year, plus she won't be allowed to participate in the graduation ceremony either."

"Well," Kagome began, "that does make me feel a little better." Ayame smiled triumphantly at her ability to make Kagome feel better and patted her friend on the back.

"That's the spirit!"

Sango took Kagome by the arm and led her down the hall to the gym with the other girls following behind closely. "I heard that last night after everyone left the meeting, when Kagura received her punishment she totally lost it and started yelling at the school board members."

The girls all shared a giggle at that and continued on to the locker rooms. "She's lucky she didn't get expelled for that," Kikyo said. "Leave it to her to make an even bigger ass of herself."

Feeling a hundred times better, Kagome quickly dressed into her practice clothes and said a short goodbye to her friends before heading to the dojo. She had made sure to get to practice on time since Sesshoumaru told her he had good news to share. She slid open the screen and walked towards the center of the room where some of the team members were sitting already performing stretches.

She joined them and waited in anticipation for Sesshoumaru to come and make his announcement; after the rotten day she had, she could use some good news. When the more members of the team were finally there they each helped one another stretch.

The room stilled when Naraku entered and Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. She knew that he would be at practice today, but it still didn't prepare her fully for his presence. He stood still in the entry way and then cleared his throat to work up some courage.

"I realize that you are all surprised to see me here and may not even want me here. However, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple days ago and hope that you can all forgive me; especially you Higurashi."

Kagome blushed when the attention of the room fell on her and she waved her hands in front of her. "Heh heh…water under the bridge," she said nervously. She was in for even more of a shock when he walked quickly up to her and took her hands into his.

"Kagome, I honestly am truly sorry for bringing you into this. I will make it up to you, as well as the rest of the team. I promise," he said smoothly before gently kissing the backs of her hands.

A throat cleared and everyone turned from Kagome and Naraku to see Sesshoumaru standing with his arms crossed over his chest and clipboard in hand. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked sarcastically.

Kagome quickly drew her hands away from Naraku and blushed an even deeper red. "No sensei," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and waited for his response.

"I was merely apologizing to the team, sensei. Pardon my interruption of practice," Naraku said in deep voice befitting his dark appearance.

"Hn. Since you all believe it is okay to disregard your valuable practice time, my good news can wait until after practice. Twenty laps around the room, now."

Sesshoumaru was particularly brutal to them during the practice and they could each feel their muscles protesting the over-usage. He had been furious to walk into the dojo to find Naraku giving affections to Kagome, but because no one knew of their relationship, he couldn't very well tell him to keep his filthy hands off what was his. So he settled for torturing Naraku even more so during practice in the guise of his punishment for striking him.

When the team could no longer lift their arms to throw decent punches, Sesshoumaru relented and told them that practice was over and also to take a seat on the floor so he could share his news with them. A mutual groan of appreciation was given and although he had taught them not to show their weakness in such a way, he allowed it this once; he had been pretty rough on them.

"The next time any of you decide to make practice time into your own personal play time, you will be making it up to me with twice the amount of effort you put in today. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei," was the collective response.

"Now then, on to more positive things. As you are all well aware, our tournament is coming up in about a month. You have all been practicing hard and have showed vast improvement in your skills. Therefore I have taken the liberty to schedule scrimmage matches against our opponents next week."

The team looked confused as to why this was such fantastic news and Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled at the looks on their faces. "What this means of course, is that we will be traveling next week to these schools."

That got the response he was looking for. The team was all smiles and they were high-fiving one another for the chance to get away from school for a week. Kagome was incredibly grateful for the opportunity to allow all the gossip and rumors to die down; it was like Sesshoumaru had read her mind.

"Now that I have all of your approval I will need you to have your parents sign these permission slips and return them to me by the end of the week or you will not be traveling with us. Do not assume that this is time to slack from your school work. You are each expected to finish the allotted work from your classes," Sesshoumaru told them strictly.

"You will all be assigned two per room at the hotels; you may choose your own roommate-"

"I choose Higurashi!" one of the boys joked. Kagome rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm.

"Moving on," Sesshoumaru continued, "Ms. Toran Yamamoto will be accompanying us as the female chaperone; she will be rooming with you Higurashi. As for the rest of the details, I will inform you of those at a later time. You are dismissed."

The room cleared out quickly, save for a couple stragglers, and Kagome gave a pointed look at Sesshoumaru to which he nodded slightly. She left to retrieve her things out of the locker room and then made her way to his car after she saw the last of the team members leave.

Sesshoumaru met her there and opened the door for her and soon they were on their way to her home. When he reached the shrine he put the car in park and was nearly jumped on by Kagome. She gave him a searing kiss that made him feel weak in the knees and grateful he was sitting down. Just as he started to trail his hands across her lithe body, she broke away and gave him a sly smirk before she opened the car door.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she stepped out of the car. She blushed and looked away while she whispered, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the car far enough to give her one more kiss. "I love _you_." She smiled and he let her go. Once again he had to watch the woman he loved walk away from him at night; it was getting more and more difficult to do so.

Soon, he kept telling himself. Soon they would not have to hide anymore.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out http : / / www. dokuga . com (take out spaces) and look me up there! I'll be posting my stories as fast as I can. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think, I always look forward to hearing from you! _**

* * *


	14. So Close, but So Far

**Hello readers! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, real life caught up with me and I'm a grown-up now! Got myself a part-time job and it's been my life for the past couple weeks **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are all so much appreciated! Your reviews help keep me writing even when I lose my muse. So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Also, a special thanks to my beta Sunset Miko! You're awesome as always!**

* * *

**SO CLOSE, BUT SO FAR**

Kagome had been packed and ready to go several days before the actual trip. She was excited to be getting away from the school while the rumor mill was still running rampant, but more than that, she was excited at the prospect of perhaps getting to spend a little more time with Sesshoumaru. They hadn't had many chances to be alone, and although they may still not get the opportunity, the odds were in their favor away from so many prying eyes.

As she waited outside the school grounds for more of her team mates to show up she noticed Sesshoumaru's car pull into the school parking lot and her heart fluttered. Just seeing him made the butterflies in her stomach start flapping their wings. When he stepped out of his car it was easy to see how tall he was as he towered over the vehicle. He turned towards her and gave her an amused smirk as he noticed that he was the focus of her attention or that she was staring at him. Kagome quickly came back to reality and stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and then grabbed his things from the trunk of his car before going to stand next to Kagome. His initial reflex was to lean in and give her a kiss and just as he was about to she stepped back quickly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…whatcha doin'?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Sesshoumaru was nearly frozen in his place and wanted to kick himself for his slip up. What if someone had caught them? Their cover would have been blown and everything would have been ruined. Luckily Kagome was on her toes.

"Are you ready for the trip?" he asked, trying to change the awkward mood that settled over them.

Kagome smiled and took the bait. "I've been packed for two days. I'm more than ready."

The two of them stood in companionable silence as the rest of the team filtered in with the other students showing up for school. Some of them looked on in envy that the Jujitsu team was leaving while they had to continue on with their everyday school lives and some even offered to join the team if it meant they could come along. It wasn't long until their bus pulled up and they all flung their luggage into the bottom compartment and climbed aboard.

To save face, Kagome chose a seat towards the back away from Sesshoumaru who was sitting in the front with the female chaperone, Ms. Toran Okimoto. It was extremely hard to be so close to him and yet so far away at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes and put on her headphones to try and keep herself from going crazy from the desire to be next to Sesshoumaru. The guys around her were talking animatedly and she felt herself being lulled to sleep by her music and the rhythm of the bus. Just as she was about to fall completely asleep, one of her teammates tapped her on the shoulder. She grumbled and swatted the hand away, but it was persistent and once again tapped her.

"Whaddya want?" When she received no answer Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to see many of the boys on the team staring intently at her. She sat up slowly and scooted towards the edge of the seat. "Yes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bunpei leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "How come you're not sitting next to Taisho sensei?"

Kagome was taken aback by that question. "Wh…why would I sit next to him?" she asked as innocently as she could.

They guys all looked at her in amusement and laughed lightly. "Aren't you two dating?"

"What?!" Kagome was horrified! Were they messing with her head or did they really know about her and Sesshoumaru? What would happen if they told someone? Sesshoumaru would be fired and possibly put in jail, she would never hear the end of it, and they'd probably end up having to move to god knows where to get away from the ridicule she brought on her family.

Kagome tried to calm her breathing as she looked around at the guys to gage their reactions, but no answer was forthcoming. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to cover. "Me? And Ses-Taisho sensei? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Higurashi, don't try and hide it," Bunpei said with a smile. "Hojo saw you two together outside of your family's shrine."

Kagome's face paled and she could feel her life shattering around her. She thought they had been relatively careful, but apparently not careful enough! She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of all the bad things that were sure to happen now that their secret was out. She loved Sesshoumaru with all of her heart and just the thought of losing him was tearing her up inside.

The guys saw the change in her demeanor and immediately chastised Bunpei for his lack of decorum with the situation. One of the other members grabbed her hand and started tapping the back of it to get her back to reality. "Higurashi! Higurashi, listen!" he told her.

Kagome looked dazedly at her teammate as he patted her hand. "Please…I'll do anything, just please don't tell anyone about this!"

The guys smiled at her and shook their heads. "Higurashi, that's not our intention. We like the both of you; we would never get you in trouble."

Kagome blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and looked around at all their faces before asking, "R-really? You guys aren't mad?"

They all chuckled at her, and if Kagome weren't so relieved she would have probably been mad at them for laughing at her, but as it was she was just glad they weren't going to say anything.

"Why would we be mad? We've known Taisho sensei for a long time now and we've never seen him act the way he does when he's around you. He may pride himself on his ability to hide his emotions, but we can definitely see a difference." The other guys nodded in agreement before Hojo continued with his explanation.

"Plus, you guys look good together. As long as he's treating you well and not making you…well, um…do things you don't want to, then we're happy for you."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She had thought for sure her life was going to fall apart, but her team members who she considered friends had just helped her more than she could say.

"Thank you."

"Pfft! We're practically a family Higurashi; everyone on this team knows everyone else's secrets," Bunpei added. "You're secret's safe with us as long as our secrets are safe with you."

"Deal."

* * *

The six hour drive had gone by quickly after the initial confrontation between Kagome and the other team members. They had taken her mind off of the fact that she wasn't able to sit next to Sesshoumaru and put her at ease about the trip as well. When she passed by Sesshoumaru on her way off the bus she smiled and winked at him, and since he hadn't been privy to her conversation with the team he was a bit nervous about her doing so.

Kagome smirked and walked into the hotel with everyone else to await further instruction. She could feel eyes on the back of her head and turned to see Toran looking at her with a bored expression on her face. Kagome smile awkwardly and turned around to break the gaze. Sometimes that woman gave her the creeps.

"Listen up," Sesshoumaru said to get everyone's attention. "We're going to allow you to pick your roommates-"

"I call Higurashi!" Shingo, another teammate, shouted. Kagome shook her head and playfully punched him in the arm as the others snickered at their antics. Sesshoumaru was none too pleased, but refrained from ripping the boy's head off.

"As I was saying," Sesshoumaru began again. "We'll allow you to pick your roommates, choose carefully because they will be who you are with for the remainder of the trip. Lights out is at precisely ten o' clock, no exceptions, and you are to have all your homework completed before you are allowed free time. Are there any problems with this?"

A collective 'no Taisho sensei' was given, so he continued. "We'll be walking to the rooms together and then you can choose which room you'd like. Follow me."

The group did as they were told and followed along behind Sesshoumaru. Toran strode up next to Kagome so that she could speak with her. "Miss Higurashi, my partner will be joining us during the trip so you will have to have your own room. I trust that you can behave yourself on your own?"

Kagome wanted to slap the woman, but knew she had played a vital part in keeping Sesshoumaru and her relationship a secret. "I can behave myself just fine, thank you."

A quick 'hn' was given in response, but nothing more was said. One by one the rooms were being assigned and soon half the team was housed. They stopped in front of another room and Sesshoumaru tested the key card and opened the door. "Any takers?" he questioned.

"Which room is yours Taisho sensei?" one of the guys asked.

"Mine will be the one next to this," he stated without looking from his clipboard where he had the names and room numbers of each member of the team.

The guys all looked from one another before unceremoniously shoving Kagome into the room. Her outraged cry of 'hey!' was all that was heard as they closed the door quickly. Sesshoumaru looked up and at them with a raised eyebrow. They scratched the backs of their necks and shrugged, but did not say anything to explain their actions.

"Moving on."

The routine continued until each had been assigned to a room and Sesshoumaru was more than ready to settle down in his own. As he approached his door he stopped to consider the implications of having a room next to Kagome. Like just about every room in the hotel, his and Kagome's rooms were connected on the inside by two doors, leaving it up to the occupants to decide whether or not the doors would be open or not.

He urged himself to go inside his room before someone saw him staring at nothing. However, once inside it was even worse. He was faced with the door that linked his and Kagome's rooms and he could do nothing but stare and will it to fling open to reveal Kagome to him. Now that they had this chance to be alone, he wasn't precisely sure how to act.

He didn't want to seem overly excited about it all, what if he scared her away? Sure they had done…_things_ that put them into the physical relationship category, but this was close to treading on new grounds. He was never one to be intimidated by anything, but his relationship with Kagome was definitely wearing him thin. Sesshoumaru growled at himself for acting like a young boy who'd never had a sexual relationship and took a step towards the interconnecting doors. He was about to reach for and turn the doorknob when a knock stopped him in his tracks. Sesshoumaru waited for the knock to sound again and when it did, he sighed in disappointment when he realized it had come from the hallway door.

Resigning himself to having to wait to see Kagome, Sesshoumaru went back to the other door. He opened it to find a couple of his team members and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna go to the pool, sensei. We just wanted to know if you wanna come along."

"I appreciate the offer, but I will pass. Remember to be back in your rooms before ten." He shut the door without waiting for a response and then turned back to the other door. Leaning in to it, Sesshoumaru pressed his ear against it to try and hear something. For the second time in less than five minutes, he sighed. He listened to the muffled sounds of Kagome talking and then heard her door shut before it became quiet in her room.

Assuming Kagome took up the team's offer to join them at the pool; Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated growl and decided that he should go with them to…supervise their activities. Yes, that's why he was going down there.

Grabbing his room key, Sesshoumaru then left to go to the pool. He supposed that his private time with Kagome would have to wait.

* * *

Kagome looked forlornly at the interconnecting doors and sighed. She was just about to open hers and knock when she heard his door shut, giving her the impression that he had left his room. The guys had asked her if she wanted to go swimming but she had turned them down so that she could spend some time with Sesshoumaru. However, now that he wasn't even in his room, she figured she could go have some fun at the pool with her teammates.

She quickly donned her swimsuit, which was a royal blue bikini that showed off her pale skin and soft curves. She growled low and vowed to do bodily harm to Sango for picking out a swimsuit that left so little to the imagination. That's the last time she would ever allow her to do her shopping. She grabbed a towel and her flip-flops and then made her way down to the pool.

The guys were already there, splashing around like idiots and having a belly-flop contest, when Kagome walked through the door. She would have entered unnoticed if it weren't for one of the guys and his big mouth. He gave a loud wolf whistle and then shouted for all to hear, "Guys look! Higurashi's a girl!"

That was followed by loud roars of laughter and more whistles and Kagome shook her head. She spread her arms out to the side and turned for them once. "Take a good look boys, cuz that's all you're gonna get," she taunted before diving into the water. The playful banter and games continued once more as they all enjoyed their time away from school.

At the side of the pool, Sesshoumaru sat nearly dumbfounded in one of the many chairs that lined the edge. When Kagome had walked in wearing what she had, it took all of his willpower to not let his jaw drop to the floor. She was a vision. As it was, he could not take his eyes off of her; her every move had him mesmerized. His mind wandered to the less than innocent as he imagined peeling that suit slowly from her moist skin while lavishing her in kisses to warm her cool flesh. The way she would be bare to him made his mouth water as he thought about how he would show her the ways of making love and make her body sing sweet music for him.

Sesshoumaru cracked his neck to the side and shifted uncomfortably in his seat to hide his obvious appreciation for her body. This need for her was getting out of hand. If he didn't take keep control of himself he could end up giving their secret away. Sesshoumaru wanted to groan in annoyance when he saw Toran approach him. She gave him a once over, her eyes pausing only momentarily at the slight bulge in his pants, and then rolled her eyes and shook her head before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Pathetic," she said blandly.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you Toran," Sesshoumaru stated without missing a beat. "We both know I am the one in control now. Or need I remind you who it was that paid off your numerous gambling debts?"

"I know good and well-"

"And let us not forget who it was that came to me begging to give her sister a position in my company, or who supplied you with the new condominium in which you now reside."

Toran glared at him, but did not deny any of what he said; she couldn't. Everything he said was true, as loathe as she was to admit it. A favor for a favor, and now _she_ owed _him_. She sighed and sat back slowly in her seat. "You sure are going through a lot just to have your silly little fling with this girl."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but watched as Kagome laughed and smiled as one of the boys lifted her up then threw her towards the deep end of the pool. She came up from the water with a playful glare and then snuck up on the guy who threw her and pants-ed him. The other guys roared with laughter as the unfortunate boy blushed. To save face he grabbed his swim trunks and waved them around in the air. The others groaned in disgust, telling him to put them back on and he did so quickly after seeing Sesshoumaru glare at him. Toran chuckled lightly and then turned back to Sesshoumaru seriously. "I want no more part in your relationship with Miss Higurashi. I'm going to pretend none of this happened. Is that good enough for you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once and Toran stood up from her chair. "Sesshoumaru, we've known each other for a long time and I...just…just be careful." She then left the pool area, and with one final glance towards Kagome, Sesshoumaru left as well to return to his own room.

Kagome swam to the edge of the pool and watched as Sesshoumaru walked away and her heartbeat picked up at the thought of going back to her room so that she could spend some time with him. She was nervous and was having a hard time getting her feet to move. She dropped her head into arms and let out a tiny whimper. What was wrong with her? She and Sesshoumaru had been alone together plenty of times; was it the intimacy of a hotel room that had got her nerves so on edge?

"This is ridiculous," she murmured to herself. She pounded the edge of the pool with her fists then turned around to head towards the stairs. She stopped short and her face flamed with embarrassment when she saw that all of the guys in the pool were staring at her with knowing cheesy grins on their faces. Kagome narrowed her eyes at them before wading over to the stair ungracefully. "Oh grow up…you bunch of pervs."

Once again laughter filled the pool room as she gathered her towel and sandals. The guys may have readily accepted her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but it definitely didn't mean there weren't going to give her a hard time about it. She blushed once more as their cheers of victory reached her from outside the poolroom. However, her laughter was quickly silenced when she saw Sesshoumaru standing just a little further down the hall, his eyes on her intently.

Kagome drew in her bottom lip and she slowly crossed the distance in between them, Sesshoumaru watching her every step along the way. She took a deep breath and stopped in front of him, gracing him with a beautifully shy smile. Cupping her chin with his fingers and making sure no one was around, Sesshoumaru bent down and placed a quick kiss upon her lips which she savored longingly. A tiny whimper escaped her lips when he drew back from her and he watched her eyelids flutter open to reveal her desire filled eyes.

"Come, I'll walk you to your room," he said gently and turned around to take the lead. Kagome followed numbly after him touching her lips when she continued to feel the kiss lingering there. They reached their rooms in no time and with a pointed look they retreated into their separate but connected rooms.

Kagome rushed to the bathroom and hopped into the shower for a quick wash. Being in the pool made her smell like chlorine and she wasn't going to stay that way. Soon enough she was out of the shower and trying to fix her unruly hair. There was a quiet knock on the inside door and she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She cursed quietly at his bad timing and quickly pulled on the closest thing to her which happened to be a pair of loose pajama pants. She cringed at the thought of looking the way she did, but she'd rather look like she just rolled out of bed than let him think she wasn't coming.

Giving one last ditch effort to tame her wild hair, Kagome smoothed her palms over her hair and then opened the door. She looked at her bare feet, ashamed of her less than glamorous appearance for their time together. Sesshoumaru had yet to say anything and she just knew that she had made a fool of herself.

For Sesshoumaru's part, he was stunned into silence. To him, she was a sight to behold. Her hair was not confined in a ponytail, her face was clear of makeup, and in his eyes, she could be wearing a potato sack and still look beautiful. Without warning, he lifted her off her feet and carried her into his room. She squeaked when he did so and wrapped her arms around his neck automatically. He quietly chuckled at her expense and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I figured a quiet night in with some room service and a couple movies would be sufficient?" he asked her as he placed her at the edge of the bed. He began to stand up straight again, but Kagome grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him back down to place a kiss upon his lips.

His mouth melded easily to hers and he could feel himself becoming lost in her tender caress. Kagome opened her mouth to him and they deepened the kiss exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. She let out a soft moan and pulled at his shirt a little more, making him have to place his hands upon the bed on either side of her.

The kiss turned hungry as Kagome was now lying down on the bed with Sesshoumaru over her and in between her legs. She trailed her hands down his sides and to the hem of his shirt and then slowly dragged her nails up his back while removing the article of clothing. His skin was hot under her fingers and she couldn't touch enough of him.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself up on his arms, hesitantly breaking their kiss. They were left panting and Sesshoumaru felt his chest swell lightly with pride at the fact that he made her that way; face flushed beautifully and her lips swollen and red. He swallowed thickly as Kagome reached down and lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her nearly exposed to his perusal.

He inched backwards and took hold of the waist of her pajama pants before slowly pulling them off, leaving hot kisses down her thighs and legs as he went until she was divested of them completely. Sesshoumaru began to inch his way back up her lithe form, splaying his hands to run them over her smooth legs and up her body. He kissed her stomach and left small nips on her chest and neck before once again kissing her soft lips. He rocked his hips forward and she could feel his hardness pressed against her through his pants.

Kagome moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close, reveling in the feel of his skin touching hers. They broke apart and Sesshoumaru looked at her intently.

"Kagome, are you-"

_"Room service!!"_

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. "Leave!" he shouted. He was about to speak again when…

_"Roooooom serrrrrvviiiiceeee!"_

Kagome giggled at Sesshoumaru's aggravated face and he turned to glare playfully at her. "I suppose you find this amusing?"

She shrugged and he reluctantly stood again and tossed his shirt at her while the hotel employee continued to knock loudly on the door. Not bothering to hide his half-mast? erection, Sesshoumaru strode over to the door and yanked it open forcefully, startling the bellhop.

"Yes?!" Sesshoumaru spat out in annoyance.

The guy shook with fear at the promise of death in Sesshoumaru's eyes and squeaked out his response. "Room..s-s-s-service."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the imbecile that had to have the _worst_ timing ever. Taking the preordered food from the man, Sesshoumaru threw a couple yen at him and slammed the door shut. He turned back towards the room and his eyes took in the breathtaking sight of Kagome in his shirt, laying on her stomach and kicking her legs back and forth while switching through the channels on the TV.

Tonight was not ruined yet, and if all went well, he and Kagome would be sharing a night to remember.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I promise, good stuff (if you know what I mean) will ensue in the next chapter; so you have something to look forward to! Please feel free to review, it always helps immensely!! I love you all! **


	15. Stay Tonight

**_Hey all! Thank you so much for the great reviews! Sorry to leave you hanging for so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it :D You guys are awesome, please keep the kind words coming, it really helps!_**

**_BTW, if you haven't already, go check out piratequeen0405's story "Dancing With Scissors" You NEED to read it. Check out her other stories while you're there, you won't be dissapointed!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood near the door of his hotel room and allowed his eyes to roam the figure of his sexy little minx who was currently lying on her stomach, swinging her legs slowly back and forth while watching the television. He shook his head at how quickly the romantic mood had been disrupted by the horrible interruption that came in the form of the bellhop. That was one hotel personnel that would not be receiving a tip from him this time around.

He sighed lightly and ran a hand over his face, trying to think of the best way to revive the passionate atmosphere, but was coming up short on ideas. Kagome heard his quiet breath and turned her head towards him and graced him with a shy smile before biting her lip and turning back towards the television. Sesshoumaru smirked and decided to just let things play out, knowing that if it was meant to happen, it would happen regardless of any intrusion.

Walking to the bed, he sat down so that he was leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. From his position he had a very nice view of Kagome's smooth legs that were wholly revealed to him due to the fact that she wore only his dress shirt. His eyes followed the length of her legs to where he could see a peak of her lavender boy-cut panties and he could feel his desire once again growing for her.

Sesshoumaru reined it in stubbornly, not wanting to ruin the nice opportunity he had to view her lithe form uninhibitedly. His gaze traveled up her legs again to her tiny feet that were swishing about in the air and he decided to tease her a bit. He gently grabbed a hold of one of her feet and covered it with his warm hands, rubbing circles over the arch of her foot with his thumbs.

Her heard her sigh in contentment and continued his ministrations in slow, delicate swipes of his fingers. Unhurriedly, he inched her foot closer to his mouth so that she would not detect what he was doing, and made sure to tighten his grip ever so slightly so that she would not kick him.

Then, without further delay, Sesshoumaru took her big toe in his mouth and swept his warm tongue over it. Kagome did not kick and scream like he was thinking she would, but instead she stiffened her posture and he could hear her audibly gulp while her breathing came in shorter intervals. Sesshoumaru smirked as his handy work when she turned shyly to face him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed.

He allowed her to draw her foot away from him and sat back with his hands on his stomach, fingers intertwined as she got up from the bed and turned off the television. The room was then cast in silence and Kagome could swear he probably heard her heart beating even from his position on the bed. She looked him over, raking her eyes across his half-naked form and willing herself to stay calm.



Smirking wickedly, Kagome crawled onto the bed near his feet then inched her way upward, her eyes never leaving his. She edged on slowly so that she was between his parted legs and her hands straddled his sides. She could see the fire burning in his eyes, but even so, he still patiently remained still as she moved up his body.

There torsos were now touching and Kagome leaned in close to him, her breath whispering over his lips. Neither moved from that position, Sesshoumaru's hands still placed on the bed and Kagome in between his legs. He looked hard to find any sort of unease and regret in her eyes, but found none. However, just in case…

"Are you sure?"

Kagome's eyes dropped to his mouth when he spoke and hers suddenly became dry. She absently licked her lips and then closed the distance between them to give him a lingering kiss. His hands moved from the bed to drag lazily over her bare legs and upward, catching the shirt she was wearing so that it moved up with his hands. His lips were preoccupied with her own, their tongues massaging each other's delicately yet demanding.

He broke away reluctantly. Although her actions spoke enough, he needed to hear it from her first before they went any further. "Kagome…"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure," she said as she began kissing her way up his neck.

His hands rubbed up and down her side as he leaned his head back with his eyes closed. Her warm mouth felt amazing and her soft skin underneath his fingertips was driving him crazy. His hands traveled to the small of her back and he pressed her body closer to his. Kagome shifted so that she was now straddling his lap and once again captured his lips with hers.

Sesshoumaru teasingly played with the hem of her panties before breeching them and cupping her firm cheeks in his hands. He tilted his hips upwards to grind against her and was rewarded with a small moan from Kagome.

His body was screaming at him to hurry things along, but his mind was warring with it stubbornly. The step that they were about to take was a huge one, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous.

He never got nervous.

This was a new experience for him to feel this way. He was always so sure of himself in everything he did. However, in this moment, with Kagome grinding herself into him, and with her hands fumbling with his pants; he was _nervous_.

Kagome repositioned herself so that she was straddling his legs, resting comfortably on his lap. Sesshoumaru brought his hands up from the bed and placed them on her bare 

thighs. She hummed lightly in response to the feel of his hands on her skin, and Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing with every brush of her lips. To him, this situation felt backwards. He should be the one comforting her; granted, she didn't know what she was doing, but that was beside the point.

Kagome rubbed herself against him, bringing him out of his musings. He dragged his hands up her legs, bringing the shirt she wore up in the process. He moved his hands so that they were resting at the small of her back, but then slowly let his fingers breech the waistline of her panties to cup her firm cheeks in his hands. He used his hold to press her harder against him, letting her feel just how much she affected him.

She moaned softly into their kiss before pulling back away from him. Biting her lip nervously, Kagome stood up from the bed and looked down at him. Worried that he had scared her, Sesshoumaru sat up and swung his legs around so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

Kagome blushed and dropped her head down in embarrassment, but determinedly brought her hands up to undo the buttons of the dress shirt that he let her wear. Sesshoumaru's eyes never left her form as her nimble fingers worked, revealing the soft skin of her stomach. He gulped down the growing lump in his throat and reached out to take a hold of Kagome's hands. She looked up at him in question, but her nerves were quickly put to rest when he took over for her, unfastening the last of the buttons to let the shirt hang open.

Sesshoumaru ran the pads of his thumbs over her skin and pulled her close to him to place his lips on her stomach. Kagome's breath started to come in pants as he skillfully ran his tongue over her heated skin. His hands roamed their way to her bra clasp in the back and soon that barrier was tossed carelessly to the floor.

Kagome felt exposed, but was too nervous to move as he kissed his way up to her breasts, capturing one of her pert nipples in his mouth. She threw her head back as his ministration sent tingles straight to her core, making her press her legs together tightly to try and relieve the pressure she could feel building there. Her chest heaved as he continued to pay homage to her soft breasts, and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her hips.

Kagome's legs were threatening to buckle under the intense feelings Sesshoumaru's skillful tongue and teeth were bringing her. He had since switched sides, being sure to take care of his fangs against her soft skin.

She tasted wonderful. Her skin was slightly salty and tangy against his tongue and he could smell the light scent of her lotion. She was soft and warm, and he needed more of her. He drew his mouth away from her swollen nipples and stood up abruptly, rubbing his erection against her as he did. Kagome looked up at him and he descended his head 

down to hers to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She dragged her hands down his chiseled chest and abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles twitched under her fingers. She teased the skin just above his pants and he groaned and pressed himself further against her. She found the button of his pants and undid it, never taking her lips away from his. Kagome made quick work of the zipper, and soon nothing but their bare skin touched one another.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long, silky hair, bringing her body flush against his. He found it hard to concentrate on keeping their lips connected, so instead he broke away from her warm mouth and began kissing her neck. He lifted her up and turned so that he could lay her gently on the bed. She gulped at the intimate position this put them in, but remained steadily sure that this is what she wanted. Sesshoumaru hovered over her, slowly drinking in her naked form with appreciative eyes.

At this moment, he had never seen her look more beautiful. She was splayed before him with nothing hindering his view, hair fanned out beneath her like the goddess he saw her as. He could tell that she was nervous, and he couldn't blame her. The best he could do was whisper reassurances in her ear and take things at her pace.

Kagome took in a deep breath and held on tightly to his shoulders. She wasn't sure what was going to happen at that moment, but wanted to make sure she had a good grip. Just in case.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to capture her lips in a light kiss, trying to take her mind off of the position they were in and what was―eventually―going to happen. He felt her form stiffen a bit before she relaxed into his embrace, slowly letting go of her anxiety, knowing that he wasn't going to do anything right away. He kissed her until he felt that she needed air and then began working his way down her torso, stopping at each breast to gently lave his tongue over them.

Working his way down further, he trailed hot kisses across her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel, eliciting a quiet laugh from her. He smirked and continued his path downward using his hands to gently part her thighs. She was ready for what was to come, the last time he had done this to her was amazing and she was sure it would be just as good, if not better, this time.

He rubbed her thighs a bit, teasing her with his soft touches. Her eyes were already closed in anticipation and he almost thought about teasing her further, but his own desires got in the way of such actions. He moistened his lips and then leaned in to place open mouthed kisses to her core. Kagome's breath immediately released in a mewl and she clutched the sheets in her hands. Over her own heartbeat she could hear his low growls of approval as well as feel the vibrations run through her.

Sesshoumaru's nimble tongue glided smoothly in and out of her core and Kagome's fingers strained from holding onto the bed sheets so tightly. Her hips rose off the bed when he hit a particularly _wonderful_ spot and Sesshoumaru gave a bit of a harder suck as 

punishment. He could feel her inner walls tightening around his tongue so he sped up his pace.

Kagome moaned and panted as he continued his pleasurable assault. A tingling sensation began to work its way from her abdomen and headed towards her toes. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her toes began to curl, the feeling intensifying with every swipe of his tongue.

"Oooo…oh yes, oh…yes! Mmmm…ahhhh…oh gods!"

Sesshoumaru was fueled on by the wonderful sounds that she was making for him. His hands rubbed her thighs and strayed over to rub her while he continued to devour her essence. He could feel her legs trembling with needed release, and with one final flick, Kagome fell over the edge.

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to think clearly again. Sesshoumaru slunk up her body and smirked with pride at the dazed and happy expression on her face. He was so incredibly turned on and he rubbed his hardness against her wet center. Leaning down, he kissed her neck and pressed a bit further into her.

Feeling his length beginning to enter her, Kagome sobered up quick and clutched onto his shoulders once more while looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, just go slow."

He tilted his head once to silently agree before rocking his hips gently forward. He closed his eyes at the incredible warmth that began to surround him and pressed forward a bit further. He heard Kagome take in a deep breath so he paused in his movement.

Gods, she was burning! She was trying to stay strong, really she was, but it was all she could do to not scream out it pain. What were people thinking when they said the first time was "magical"? She could feel tears in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Her mouth and throat were dry and it felt like her tongue was pressed tightly against the roof of her mouth.

Just as she was about to cry for him to stop, she felt soft lips press against her forehead. He had stilled within her, waiting for her consent to go further. Kagome looked up at him and he could tell that she was uncomfortable, but still she said nothing.

"I can stop if you want-"

"No. Just…I want you to keep going," she said quietly.



He nodded and then once more rocked his hips forward, this time embedding himself fully inside of her. A tear escaped her eyes and Sesshoumaru kissed them away. She smiled despite the pain and silently thanked him for not moving any more than he was.

Every time he took in a breath she could feel him within her.

Any little move that he made her wince and she wondered if it'd ever become comfortable.

Sesshoumaru was taking short, but deep breaths, trying to keep his libido under control. She felt great wrapped around him; so incredibly warm and tight. If he were any lesser of a man he would be pumping with reckless abandon into her, but he took great pride in his self-control. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, hoping that she would soon give him the okay.

A few moments passed and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see a smirking Kagome underneath him. He raised a fine eyebrow in question and she did nothing but continue to smile. Then, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, Kagome lifted her hips and then lowered again all the while he remained stationary. He groaned at the delicious friction her movements caused and Kagome took it as a sign to continue. She slowly pumped her hips up again, but was this time met by an opposing thrust from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome grunted in surprise, but her look of astonishment was soon replaced by a look of pleasure when he pulled out and pushed back in. He slowly began a rhythm and she wrapped her legs around his torso to hold herself closer to him. He thrust firmly into her, eliciting a light moan from her and a hearty growl from him.

She was thrilled that the uncomfortable feeling was going away, to be replaced by this wonderful heady sensation instead. His body was warm on top of hers and she could make out a light sheen of sweat starting to form on his brow. She unconsciously tightened her muscles around his length and Sesshoumaru nearly came undone.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed his pace and began to withdraw from her, making her moan in frustration. She was just getting warmed up!

"Sessh-"

"I'm just slipping something on," he said gently.

Kagome took the moment to relax and regain her breath. Everything up to this point so far had been more than she expected, and he had been so gentle with her. She looked over at him to watch as he rolled the item onto his proud erection and she gulped. Her eyes lingered on him while he turned back to her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

She was a little confused when he sat with his back against the headboard, but he took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him and she got the idea. She settled straddling 

his hips and wrapped her hands in his long hair. His fingers caressed the skin of her thighs and worked their way upward to her hips where he took a firm hold of her to lift her up and then gently guide her back down onto him, sinking deep within her once more. Kagome bit her lip as he touched somewhere inside her he hadn't before. It was new and completely mind-blowing.

She rocked her hips to try and get the feeling back and Sesshoumaru moaned loudly when she did so.

"God you feel good. So…tight!" His muscles jumped in his legs when she rocked again, entirely too slow for his tastes. Using the leverage he had on her hips, he lifted her up and slammed her back down harder and Kagome screamed in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru pried his eyes open and looked at the beauty currently bouncing on top of his lap. Her head was thrown back, thrusting her chest out to him, so he took the open invitation to latch his lips onto her breasts. He sucked hard on one swollen nipple before switching to the other. He could feel her inner walls tightening around him as her movements became sporadic and knew she was close to release.

His stomach burned with his need for release and his hips began to jerk when she tried to squeeze her thighs together, creating more friction between them.

Kagome knew she was close to something wonderful and couldn't stop the incoherencies from spouting from her lips. He felt amazing between her legs, touching nerves that were never touched before and making her core throb. With every roll of her hips she felt him go deeper and she could hardly stop moaning to catch her breath.

A coil of warmth spread through her body and she felt it tightening in her stomach. His nails were digging into her side, but she paid no heed as the intense feeling began to wash over her. With one final thrust and a rub against her swollen bundle of nerves, she screamed her release and pulled roughly at his hair that she had not let go of.

He knew the minute she had climaxed and not a second after she pulled his hair, he joined her in euphoria, groaning out her name in a quiet mantra while he succumbed to the afterglow.

They were both spent on energy, muscles feeling like jelly and she flopped against his chest to catch her breath. He leaned his head back against the headboard and combed his fingers through her hair gently. Their bodies were lightly covered in sweat, but neither wanted to move from their spot.

Kagome trailed her hands lovingly over his chest, smiling when they jumped under her touch. She kissed his shoulder and then up his neck to his ear and licked the lobe. He growled in pleasure before rolling his body over so that she was lying on her back atop the bed. He slowly pulled out of her and she bit her lip while he clenched his jaw at the 

wonderful friction. He then reciprocated her kisses and cupped a breast in his hand while he took a hard peak in his mouth and between his teeth.

His slowly softening member began to grow hard again as she scratched her nails down his back. He dragged his hand down her body to the apex of her thighs and began rubbing his fingers over her bundle of nerves. He pressed down firmly while stoking her in a rapid pace and Kagome began panting all over again.

Her hands found purchase on the headboard and her back arched with every pass his fingers made. Her head was thrown back while he continued to suck on her abused peaks and move his fingers quickly over her.

Kagome reached down and grabbed his member and began stroking him long and hard. He finally detached himself from her breasts to pant and groan as her hand tightened around him. She was relentless and her pace was unwavering. With their nerves already over sensitized from their lovemaking, it didn't take long for them once again to fall over the edge, this time with no energy left.

Sesshoumaru fell onto his back and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders to pull her in close to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes in contentment while they let their breathing become regular.

"Wow…" Kagome sighed out quietly. "That was…wow."

"Indeed."

They laid there in silence, trying to regain their bearings in order to do…something. The room was dark and Kagome started a bit when the air conditioner kicked on, sending a cool breeze over their heated skin.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked her suddenly.

Kagome sighed and nodded, but figured he couldn't see her in the dark. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore, but otherwise okay. Um…are you all right?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her innocent question. "Yes, I'm quite all right."

Kagome worried her bottom lip for a moment before deciding to ask another question. "What do we do now?"

He looked over at her, his eyes having adjusted to the dark quite nicely, and saw the worried expression on her face. What did they do now? He supposed just go on like they had been would be sufficient. Although he knew their relationship had changed, it had become more dangerous if anyone were to find out he couldn't bring himself to care. He was Sesshoumaru. If he were to get fired he could always find another job. He didn't need this one.

If he were arrested his family had plenty of money to pay bail, besides the fact that Kagome is of consenting age. No, there was no sense in worrying about such things.

"Now, we will have a shower. Then perhaps we can eat the food that was brought to us and watch those movies we had been planning on watching."

Kagome smiled, reassured by his confidence. "That sounds like a good idea. But don't forget Mr. Taisho," she said with a wicked smirk, "you can't keep us up too late, we do have a scrimmage tomorrow." She smiled at his raised eyebrow and then moved to get off the bed. With an 'eep!' Kagome sailed to the floor and Sesshoumaru looked over the side of the bed at her.

"Problems?"

"N-no!" she said embarrassingly. "I just…my foot got caught…I tripped over the…no. No problems at all."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru quickly made his way to her and lifted her in his arms. "I believe it is time for that shower."

"I believe you are right," Kagome quickly agreed.

Tomorrow would come early and they wanted to get in as much time together as they could before the world of Jujitsu took over. Starting tomorrow Kagome would have long days of sparring, practice, and homework, but for now, tonight was theirs.

* * *

**_You may or not realize it, but this was like...9 pages of smut, just for you! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)_**


	16. Fight the Break of Dawn

_**OMG I've updated! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have been swamped with work and school. Thanks to my lovely friend and beta Christina, whom you all lovingly know as Sunset Miko, this chapter has made its way here :) **_

_**A HUGE thank you to all of you that have left me reviews! You kept me determined to get this out! I give you all virtual huggles ((---huggles---)) **_

_**Without further ado...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As sunlight poured through the thin curtains of the hotel room, Sesshoumaru awoke to warm lips pressed against his chest. He reached out and rubbed his hands over her back, refusing to open his eyes to the new day. If it were up to him, they would stay in the hotel room forever, living off of room service and taking their pleasures from each other whenever they saw fit.

The calm atmosphere was broken when the bedside alarm went off, letting the two know that it was time to get up and get ready for the world. With great reluctance, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome who had her gaze fixed upon him, a light smile playing on her lips. He reached down and guided her up to him so that he could place a kiss on those tempting pieces of flesh. Kagome sighed and leaned into him while enjoying their embrace. However, knowing that the team would be waiting on them for a long time if she didn't show some restraint, she broke their kiss and sat up, allowing the sheets to slide off of her body, leaving her bare for Sesshoumaru's perusal.

Feeling particularly frisky, Sesshoumaru reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, but was slapped away while she giggled lightly at his annoyed gaze.

"Keep that up and we'll never make it to the scrimmage today," she said while waggling her finger. She squealed in delight when he grabbed the offending appendage and yanked her to him, more than okay with being a little late.

****

The team walked into the large gym, noticing that there were a few spectators in the seats, there to cheer on the home team. Kagome walked slightly behind Sesshoumaru, taking in the other team's warm-up drills with a calculating eye. Without her noticing, Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and she ran straight into his unrelenting back. She could hear her teammates light laughter at her expense and her cheeks flamed pink. Sesshoumaru looked back at her and smirked, causing her to mumble an apology while her blush spread further down her face to her neck.

The team placed their bags down by the bench and quietly began preparing for their scrimmage. Kagome stretched her tired limbs and winced a little when she reached for her toes. Damn that man and his insatiable sexual appetite. It was a miracle she could even walk today!

"What's wrong Higurashi? Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" Daisuke teased her while the others laughed at the inside joke.

Kagome glared at him. "Would you be quiet?" she hissed.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction, but his attention was on the other team. She sighed and turned back to her stretches, keeping her head down to avoid the knowing glances of her teammates. Her stretches became easier as she began loosening up, and all too soon the referee was calling for the first competitors.

The first set greeted each other on the mats and began their sparring. Kagome sat with her team, cheering on their friend as he skillfully fought his opponent, but a well-placed kick gave the other fighter the winning point for the first match. Kagome nervously awaited her turn, watching as the next couple of her teammates successfully fought their matches.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and saw that she was gnawing on her luscious bottom lip and thoughts of last night rushed through his mind. Her flesh had been so warm and soft against his own and she had been a lot more responsive to his ministrations than he thought she would have been. He could remember clearly the way her tight body felt wrapped around him and the way her breath fanned across his heated skin as he brought her to completion.

Sesshoumaru shifted on his feet to try and ward off the tightness in his pants. The clearing of a throat brought his attention to Toran, who was standing near his side, giving him a condescending stare while tapping her foot.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to keep your mind off of your pupil; at least at an indecently personal level," she said quietly, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Careful Toran," Sesshoumaru said with a low growl, "you go too far..."

Toran put her hands up in a gesture of surrender and settled into one of the chairs near her. Sesshoumaru gave her one last cursory glance and returned to observing the match. Unbidden, his heart sped up just a bit when he saw that the current match was over. He looked at his list to double-check and saw that Kagome was set to fight next. Being as there was no female on the opposing team, she would either have to go against one of their men, or the other team would forfeit her match.

"Higurashi, you're up," Sesshoumaru said tightly.

Kagome looked up quickly then nodded her head once before heading out to the middle of the floor. Her strides were confident as she made her way to the mat and Sesshoumaru felt pride seep into his being at her. She was among one of his best fighters, so he knew she would be a formidable opponent against this team.

She bowed to the referee and then turned to the opposing team, noticing that they were looking at her before whispering amongst themselves. Kagome stood straight and tall, waiting for someone―_anyone_―to stand up and fight her. Her face held no emotion on it as she stayed rooted to her spot, watching with growing trepidation as no one had yet to come forward.

Her teammates watched quietly from the sidelines as the sensei gathered his team around, talking quietly to their little group before breaking from their huddle. Sesshoumaru looked on as the sensei walked past the now seated team across the floor. The man's eyes caught Sesshoumaru's glance quickly before diverting his attention back to his target. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath when the coward bowed to Kagome, who bowed in return, before turning and letting the referee know they forfeit the round.

Kagome turned on her heels and strode quickly back to her team's side of the floor. They all easily saw the scowl upon her face, her hurt and frustration nearly palpable. If Sesshoumaru hadn't had the control over his emotions that he did, he would have hurled his clipboard at the bastard of a sensei that denied his student her right to fight.

Sesshoumaru called out the next student's name and the scrimmage continued on. He kept a close watch on Kagome, whom had done nothing but cheer on her teammates as they fought, obviously hiding her anger, keeping it together for the sake of her team. His own anger grew when he saw the longing look in her eyes. He knew she wanted to be out on the mat fighting, but not being able to must have been eating her up.

The match continued with each fighter on a mission to exact revenge for the opposing team's exclusion of one of their best fighters. Kagome cheered from the sidelines, though she was mentally burning a hole in each one of the other team member's heads. In her own way, she liked to think that she helped them win the match, but when everyone had packed their duffle bags up and headed towards the school van, Kagome stayed behind for just a while longer, watching the dojo being vacated by the straggling spectators.

Sesshoumaru stood by the door watching her. She looked so small in the large dojo and he felt compelled to embrace and comfort her with slow kisses until he made all of her troubles disappear. However, there under the watchful eyes of passer-bys, he could not risk such an action. Instead, he walked up behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder in silent support.

"I knew this was going to happen," she stated after a moment of silence. "I just had a feeling that they would take one look at me and decide I wasn't worth their time. I just…I just hoped that they would give me a chance."

She clenched her eyes shut in attempt to stave off the tears. She would not give them the satisfaction in making her cry. Her fists were balled up tight at her sides and Sesshoumaru saw that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. If she had had sharp nails, by now he was sure she would have drawn blood. Dropping his hand to her own, Sesshoumaru gently pried her fingers loose of their grip and twined his fingers with hers.

The small gesture pushed her over the edge and Kagome whirled around and flung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest while hot tears spilled freely down the front of his shirt. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as best as he could. He ran his fingers through her hair, allowing her to cry as much as she wanted to. He personally knew she was one of his best fighters, but apparently no one was willing to take up the challenge to fight a girl. Their so-called "honor" wouldn't let them.

There was no honor in what they did.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I wish there were something I could do," he told her quietly.

She sniffled and raised her head up from his chest, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I just want to go home," she told him pitifully.

He nodded and led her out of the gym to the waiting van. The team said nothing as they got in, but each was thinking the same thing: when the time came for the actual match against this school, they would regret the day they dismissed Kagome.

****

Sesshoumaru was woken from his light, uncomfortable sleep when he heard a number of whispers around him. Keeping his eyes shut, he listened to the students on his Jujitsu team discuss his relationship with Kagome. He sighed heavily and cursed their superior intuitions, wondering if the woman who was currently using his shoulder as a pillow was the one responsible for spilling the beans or if it was really just that obvious.

'_Well,'_ he thought, _'being a teacher was nice while it lasted.'_

Kagome shifted in her sleep and turned into him, snuggling up close to his side. Sesshoumaru's posture straightened and he tried to keep his hands to himself. Even if the team did know about their relationship, it was no reason to broadcast it. He rolled his eyes at the quiet laughs surrounding him when Kagome moved.

His father was bound to have a field day with this one. His eldest son dates a high school student, quits his job, and runs away with her to escape the bad press. Yes, the old dog would _love_ that. He could already see the amused look on his father's face when he found out. He would never hear the end of it.

'_Not exactly how I pictured my life,'_ he thought melodramatically. Kagome sighed gently in her sleep and a small smile formed upon her lips while she dreamt. _'Not how I pictured it, but I believe it has turned out better than planned.'_

Deciding he would deal with the consequences later, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his embrace, unaware of the eyes that watched she and Sesshoumaru's every move with approval and a bit of hesitation.

Toran, who had volunteered to drive the van back to the school, rolled her eyes and shook her head. The fool was making a huge mistake and regardless of whether or not he had helped her sister out of the debt she accumulated with her gambling problem, this was no longer an issue she could ignore. Unaware of Sesshoumaru's thoughts of resigning from his job at the school, Toran vowed to put an end to the masquerade and come forward with what she knew.

After the sun had set and the students finally had passed out cold in their seats from the long day's work and even longer drive, Sesshoumaru finally relaxed while holding Kagome in his arms. Though he knew his students were very aware of his relationship with her, it still made him a bit uncomfortable showing it so openly. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and he began using his hand to lightly stroke her hair.

She had been asleep for nearly three hours and he couldn't help but think of how much the match got to her. He couldn't say that he blamed her though; his thoughts had been nearly murderous when they turned her away, and it wasn't even a slight against him. Kagome once again shifted against him before pulling away and looking up at his face. Her sleep laden eyes and tousled hair reminded him of early in the morning when they had awoken in each other's arms, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other. She smiled gently at him and he couldn't restrain himself from leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

His kiss was warm and sent pleasant tingles coursing down her spine, thoughts of her snub far from her mind. He held her chin between his forefinger and thumb, teasing her lips with his tongue until she opened up to him and deepened the kiss. Her fingers curled tightly in his shirt as she adjusted to the awkward position leaning her weight onto him as his hold tightened around her. Her sleep-fogged mind did not bother to tell her that she was still very much inside a van full of her peers. She was lost in his warm embrace, perfectly content to remain that way forever.

Unfortunately, all too soon he was pulling back from her, both breathing harder than normal after the small make out session. Kagome however, was not done with him and leaned in to try and attach herself to his talented mouth again. He kept her just out of reach of himself and nearly laughed at her frustrated expression. He bent down and pressed a single kiss below her ear before whispering to her.

"You are more than welcome to continue kissing me as such if you have no reservations about me throwing you down and taking you right here and now."

The promise in his words sent fire racing through her blood, but also brought her back to awareness of just _where_ they were. Her face turned in embarrassment red and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that none of her teammates were witness to their little display.

Deciding that he enjoyed seeing her blush, Sesshoumaru further teased her. "Though I could care less of their presence, I'm sure practice on Monday would be a bit awkward for you." As desired, her face, if possible, flushed anew and he could tell that it went further down beneath her clothes, and quite possibly to those dainty toes of hers.

Toran watched them through the rearview mirror, disgust plainly etched across her face. If she didn't get out of that van soon, someone was going to pay dearly. Seeing her golden opportunity in the form of a gas station, Toran checked the gage on the dashboard, seeing that she didn't need an excuse for stopping. She veered into the station, listening as the students began to stir awake and grateful that Sesshoumaru had finally detached himself from Kagome.

The team meandered and stretched their legs as Toran began the task of filling the van's tank. She noticed that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had lingered behind everyone else and sneered when she caught yet another glimpse of them embracing.

'_This stops now,'_ she thought bitterly. Tapping on the window of the van, she caught their attention and motioned for them to step out to join her. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome his wallet and sent her to retrieve snacks and drinks while he spoke with the angered female. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned towards Toran with an angry look of his own.

"This had better be important."

"It is," she spat. "What you're doing is completely unacceptable! How do you expect me to deal with this? You are despicable, taking advantage of a student-"

"I don't believe it is for you to decide what I do or do not do. I would never force myself upon anyone. Circumstances beyond your knowledge are what have brought Kagome and I together; it is _none_ of your business."

Toran let out a derisive snort. "It is when I have to bear witness to your relationship."

Sesshoumaru smirked, making Toran bite her tongue. He nodded his head once and replied, "My apologies, Toran. I will remember to keep my…relationship with Miss Higurashi in check."

Surprised, the woman could say nothing else before the students began repopulating the school van. Even though she had apparently won this argument, it didn't change the fact that she would be bringing to light the very inappropriate student-teacher relationship that was going on underneath everyone's noses.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru holding bags of candy and chips, along with some soda to wash it all down. Upon seeing her purchases, Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow at her. "What, did they not sell sugar and spoons?"

"Ha ha ha. I had a sweet tooth and your wallet, what did you expect?"

He chuckled and helped her into the van, his eyes straying to her backside as she stepped in. Toran snorted in disgust, but finished her task before getting back into the vehicle herself. With all the team once again awake, she relaxed in the driver's seat and took comfort in the knowledge that the two love birds would not engage in any warm embraces in front of so many people.

The Jujitsu team once again fell silent as the ride continued, all of them eager to get home, but acknowledging the fact that it was still late into the night and saving their energy. Kagome intertwined her fingers with Sesshoumaru's and he squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. He was still not sure how much longer he would stick around at the school. He supposed that he would stay until things became awkward, if they ever did.

The quiet drone of the van atop the highway was slowly lulling him into a light slumber. He was usually known for his rather impressive reserve of energy, not needing much sleep during the week, but the day, as well as the previous night, was taking its toll on him. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy as Kagome's warm hand left his and began absently massaging his thigh.

The soothing action made him drowsy, pushing him further into sleep, and Kagome smiled wickedly, deciding that she was going to take advantage of the dark vehicle and distracted passengers. She snuck a peak at Toran, noticing that she was paying close attention to the road in front of them, before moving her hand ever so slightly further up his muscular thigh.

She held a small smirk on her face as she continued stroking his leg, venturing even further up as she continued the massage. Biting her lip to stave off her amusement, her hand began a back and forth action on his upper thigh, her fingertips brushing up against his crotch slightly on every forward motion. She closed her eyes gently, focusing all her attention on her task at hand. She nearly jumped out of the seat when she heard his low voice sounding near her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in an amused, hushed tone.

Not opening her eyes, Kagome lifted a brow at him and puckered her lips to shush him. Sesshoumaru once again leaned back in his seat, thinking that she was going to stop her arousing, yet _distracting_, mission. He sucked in a quiet breath when her hand lost all timidity and she began stroking his rapidly hardening manhood.

Kagome grinned, eyes still closed, when she heard his intake of air. She knew she was surprising him, but his kiss earlier had left her hot and bothered, so she decided to seek retribution. She pressed her hand down on his hardening member and gave it a tentative rub. He shifted in his seat, slouching down a bit further into the cushion to give her better access. Her hand was warm through his pants and she used her forefinger and thumb to trace along the edges of the obvious silhouette.

When she pulled away from him, he figured that she had become too embarrassed to continue. However, his eyes shot open wide when he felt the zipper of his pants being lowered. He looked over at her, but she merely gave him a sultry glance and pushed on his chest to gently make him relax again.

He closed his eyes once more and swallowed thickly when he felt the cool air brush against his semi-erect shaft. He felt as Kagome sat back against the seat so that she could maintain their ambiguity. His breath left him in quiet gasps as her hand closed around his length and began to stroke him. His hips gently bucked against her motions, lending even more friction to her sinful acts.

Completely enjoying the attentions he was receiving, Sesshoumaru couldn't help his devious thoughts. _'I cannot believe I am getting a hand-job from a student in a van full of my other students. Granted they are slumbering students, but students nonetheless…I'm going to hell.'_

Kagome sped up her stokes and Sesshoumaru lurched forward slightly when she squeezed the tip of his member, causing a delightful tingle to shoot up his spine. A nearly silent moan escaped his lips as she sped up once more, feeding fire to his already burning arousal. He chanced a glance at her and saw that a wicked smirk was etched across her face. He knew then she was enjoying doing this to him and it made another jolt of electricity go through him.

His hips thrust unbidden, and he could feel his impending release coming on. _'I'm going to hell, and Kagome is flying me there, first class.'_

If he didn't stop her soon there was bound to be a mess and the gods knew how embarrassing _that_ would be. Reluctantly, after a couple more hard rubs from his tempting seductress, he took hold of her hand quickly, stopping her mid stroke. Just a bit more of that and he would have been done for.

Her eyes found his and she blushed intensely at the smoldering gaze he was giving her. He glanced up towards Toran and, after making sure she wasn't paying attention to them, leaned down to place a grateful kiss on Kagome's lips.

After he pulled away, Kagome worried her bottom lip before asking quietly, "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed aloud at her innocent query. With an assuring shake of his head he replied, "No, you definitely did _not_ hurt me. I did not, however, wish to try and explain the resulting stain on my pants you so nearly caused were you to continue." He gave her a pointed look and she mouthed a silent 'Oh' before blushing again.

Tucking his still painfully hard erection back into his pants, Sesshoumaru once again leaned against the back of the seat, trying to calm his worked-up nerves and think of something that would help to deflate his hard on. After some contemplating, he decided he would much rather have her finish the job. He searched out Kagome's hand with his own and took hold of it, offering her a reassuring grasp. After a while, Sesshoumaru turned his head to ask her a question.

"Does your mother know you are coming home tonight?"

Kagome thought for a moment before shaking her head no. "She thinks we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You will be accompanying me home then. Perhaps we can finish what you started," he said, his voice filled with promise.

They once again went silent and Kagome dropped her head to his shoulder, determined to get some sleep before they arrived back at the school. Although her day had struck a sour note after leaving the hotel, the scrimmaging team's slight against her still fresh in her mind, being with Sesshoumaru had made it a lot more bearable.

She smiled lightly and drifted off to sleep, breathing in his masculine scent and thinking of events to come.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :D **_


End file.
